Legend of the Mord'Sith: Deception
by Mistresserin
Summary: "All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost; the old that is strong does not wither, deep roots are not reached by the frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring; renewed shall be blade that was broken, the crownless again shall be king." by John Ronald Reuel Tolkien
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: TV/Book characters do not belong to me. I write for fun and the only thing I get from this is lots of more fun. There's a bit of Book/TV Canon, but it's mostly for background's sake. There are also characters that are not book or TV related – those are mine.

**Summary:** "All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost; the old that is strong does not wither, deep roots are not reached by the frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring; renewed shall be blade that was broken, the crownless again shall be king."

_by__ John Ronald Reuel Tolkien_

**Author's Note:** This is the first installment in what I like to call this series Legend of the Mord'Sith, and of course, you can tell what this means. This is set in an AU with plenty of turns and twists and its set several weeks after Tears. Dedicated to my life partner, who puts up with my long hours spent at work and this.

**Chapter One**

It was another typical summer day in the Midlands and, for once, there was no real need to get up early and hurry somewhere. That didn't stop Cara from waking her travel companions at the crack of dawn. Groans were heard everywhere and the blonde Mord'Sith rolled her green-blue eyes in frustration; they were like small, spoiled children!

Forcing herself not to vent her frustration on her friends, she turned on her heels and stomped away from their makeshift camp, disappearing into the woods surrounding them.

"Wonder what's gotten into her?" Richard mumbled sleepily as he snuggled closer to the warm body so close to his. "She's been like this for days."

"She hasn't killed anything but rabbits for the past weeks." Zedd grumbled as rummaged his travel bag for a moment. He chuckled when his hand touched its prey and happily sunk his teeth in a shining red apple. "Nothing like breakfast to start a good day!" his smile widened at the low chuckles from the young couple not far from him. "And it seems it's going to be another perfect summer day!" the old wizard stretched lazily and made his way to the fire. "Good, Cara kept it burning."

"Doesn't she always?" Kahlan smiled at the old wizard she adored like a father, sparing a moment to think about the grumpy Mord'Sith. Maybe she should…

"C'mon, since we're up already, no sense in staying in bed like lazy bums." Richard kissed her temple tenderly and jumped to his feet. "The sooner we set foot on the road, the sooner we'll reach Aydindril." Richard inhaled the fresh morning deeply, savoring his own words with a happy little smile. Soon, they would reach Kahlan's home, where they could finally take a much deserved break and rest for real. Then, he was going to ask her to marry him, and move to Westland. He was going to build them a nice little cabin in the woods, and once they were properly settled, they would finally be able to start their own family. They had saved the fate of the world against all odds and this was their rightful reward.

Kahlan's smile stretched all the way to her sky blue eyes – she couldn't wait to get home! She'd been away for too long and she needed to reconnect with that part of herself, with her people and her land; she needed to reconnect with her duties and especially her power. "I miss home," she said with a bright smile. "I don't think I'm ever setting foot outside of Aydindril again!"

Richard turned around sharply, his happy smile faltering visibly, but Zedd's voice prevented him from asking the question already on the tip of his tongue.

"Ah, Aydindril! How I've missed it too!" the old wizard spared her an indulgent look. "I think I'm going to spend a very long time buried in the mass of books in the Wizard's Keep. There's so much to catch up, I'm not sure I'll be able to finish in this lifetime!"

Kahlan chuckled and squeezed his shoulder tenderly. "Are we allowed to dig you out for meals?"

Zedd gave her a pleased smile. "Always, my dear, always." He patted the hand still resting on his shoulder. "Maybe you should go find that Mord'Sith of yours and tell her breakfast is almost done, since you're the only she'll actually heed to."

Kahlan peered at the pot Zedd was warming up with last night's leftovers, and realized it wouldn't be enough for all. Maybe she should hunt for berries on her way to Cara. "Be right back."

Kahlan left the camp without a glance back, never noticing the panicked look on Richard's brown eyes.

"Zedd…"

"Yes, my boy?" Zedd kept his eyes trained on the pot he was stirring, his mouth watery at the wonderful smell emanating from it.

"Do you think she meant it?"

Bushy, gray eyebrows moved in a confused frown and the old wizard looked over his shoulder to stare at his grandson. "Meant what?"

"About never wanting to leave Aydindril again," Richard explained, still looking at the trail where Kahlan disappeared to.

"Oh!" Zedd chuckled. "Of course she'll leave Aydindril again." Richard tore his eyes from the trail and gave his grandfather a relieved smile. "As Mother Confessor, she has to wander the Midlands from time to time to attend to her people's needs and also make sure everything is well and going, especially now that there's only two confessors left."

Richard blinked at him – that was not the answer he was waiting for. "She can have Dennee take the seat for her. How can she expect to move to Westland…"

"Are you out of your mind, Richard?" Zedd interrupted, his big blue eyes widened in disbelief. "Kahlan is the Mother Confessor, the ruler of the Midlands; she cannot simply delegate her position to another, even if that other is her sister!"

"But Zedd…"

"Have you even talked to her about moving to Westland with you?" Zedd asked softly, already knowing the answer.

"No, but I'm sure she won't make a fuss about it. I mean, she wants to settle down too and have kids, and…"

"She wants to settle down in her homeland, Richard, where people look up to her and understand, and welcome her magic." Zedd interrupted again, unwilling to believe his kind and loving grandson was actually this dense about Kahlan's needs, about the needs of her people. "Westland hates magic, that's why the Boundary was there in the first place. Have you forgotten they tried to kill her?"

"No, but…"

"Then I suggest you talk to her first before you start planning her life out, Richard," Zedd said, returning his attention to the pot. "And don't forget about your own obligations."

Richard frowned. "What obligations?"

Zedd sighed inwardly, forcing himself to remember that, even if he was the Seeker, and a Rahl, Richard Cypher was not but a simple woods guide, who was forced to flee from his simple life to fight for a world he was still far from understanding. "You are Lord Rahl."

"Are you taking cues from Cara?" Richard asked, his voice sounding harsher than he wanted. "I don't want the throne of D'Hara, Zedd! I have no connection to those people, to that kingdom! It means nothing to me!"

Zedd rolled his eyes: this was a losing battle. "You are condemning thousands to exposure to the Dream Walkers! Isn't that what we've been fighting until now; for the welfare of thousands of nameless people and creatures?"

"It's no more than they deserve!"

"Richard!" Zedd jumped to his feet and loomed over his grandson, fully taking advantage of his greater height. "You should not judge people so harshly; that's not the Seeker's way! They were bent and broken by fear of what Rahl would do to them – an all too real fear – as he liked to demonstrate on own his Mord'Sith!" Zedd gave him a hard stare. "D'Hara is in disarray and adrift without its leader!"

Richard stared daggers at his grandfather. "I'm not taking that throne!"

"Find a way then, one that will not leave the throne weakened for Darken Rahl to take it back!"

"Darken is hiding somewhere with his tail between his legs!"

"And plotting and planning, waiting for a chance, however small, to take back D'Hara." Zedd took a deep breath and forestalled any attempt from Richard to answer back. "Just think about it, Richard. I'm sure if you put your mind to it, you can find a solution that will be fair for everyone." Zedd gave him a fatherly smile. "I have faith in you, my boy."

Richard sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to soothe the pinpoint of pain behind his brown eyes that was the beginning of an awful headache.

"I'll try." He finally relented.

Zedd gave him a reassuring pat on the back and returned to his pot. "That's all I ask, Richard. Now, let's eat."

Kahlan stopped by a large tree overlooking the small pond and watched as the blonde Mord'Sith stared into nothing, her back against a tree and a forlorn look on her unreadable green-blue eyes.

She looked worried, troubled even and Kahlan wondered again what might be happening with her always so stoic and aloof best friend. She'd been like that since they placed the Stone of Tears in the Pillars of Creation and closed the rift, forever sealing the Keeper and his minions in his fetid lair. Richard and Zedd couldn't tell the difference, but she could – she could now. Not that Cara ever let on when they were together with the men, but when it was just the two of them, the Mord'Sith had a growing tendency to lower her defenses just enough to shyly open small windows to her soul, and allow her to take a peek at the person hiding underneath all the pain and murderous efficiency.

"Come out already, you're making me itch." Came the sarcastic jab.

Kahlan smiled and trotted to join her friend on the hard floor, briefly wondering when was it that they stopped being reluctant travel companions and became friends, best friends. "Is everything all right?"

"Peachy." Cara drooled, her now jade green eyes revealing nothing.

"You're lying," Kahlan stated simply, a gentle smile on her lips.

Cara raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly to one side, an amused glint coloring her unreadable eyes. "And how would you know that? You can't read Mord'Sith."

Kahlan grinned. "No, but I can read you, Cara Mason – sometimes, when you're being nice to me."

Cara snorted, but didn't deny the statement and returned her gaze to some point in the lustful woods.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What's bothering you." Kahlan scooted closer and placed a warm hand on the blonde's leather clad arm, unafraid – they were long past that.

Cara looked down at the slender fingers, firmly wrapped around her arm, and clenched her jaw, momentarily forgetting where she was.

"Cara?"

The soft voice, tainted with worry, penetrated through the sudden fog taking over her brain and she forced herself to snap out of it. "I'm bored." She shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly, but made no move to remove the hand on her arm.

"Bored?" Kahlan repeated, remembering Zedd's words.

"Yes, bored." She huffed.

"Oh!" Kahlan forced herself not to smile, sure the blonde would take offense. "All right, want to spar?"

Cara turned her green, unreadable eyes on the confessor and blinked.

"Spar?" she repeated as if the words tasted bad in her mouth.

"Yeah, you know, practice. We could make it a daily event, like before we go to sleep. What do you say?"

Cara eyes hardened. "Are you trying to patronize me?"

"Not at all." Kahlan looked over her shoulder, as if making sure no one was listening, and whispered in her ear. "I'm bored out of my mind too. I miss going full out and I know I can with you – Richard always pulls his punches."

Cara gave her a piercing look, not sure if she was being complimented or mocked, and the warm breath in her ear wasn't making it any easier. "Are you mocking me?"

"No." Kahlan smiled at her, her eyes shining with mirth and something else Cara couldn't quite identify. "Do you agree?"

Cara exhaled and returned her eyes to the forest. "If it pleases the Mother Confessor, then yes."

Kahlan rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mord'Sith, it pleases the Mother Confessor." Kahlan moved to her feet and pulled Cara with her, her hand still attached to the strong arm. "C'mon, before they eat everything."

"The wizard, you mean," Cara replied, not objecting at being pulled out of her comfy spot on the forest floor.

Kahlan grinned. "Using magic is very strenuous."

Cara snorted unpleasantly. "I don't see you ravaging our provisions when you use your power!"

Kahlan shrugged, her grin never fading. "I'm a lady."

Cara gave her a pointed look, but her lips were already pulling at the corners, the smile desperate to come out. That happened a lot when Kahlan was around, that unstoppable need to smile and… be nice. Huh! "Guess I'll have to keep closer watch on my food for now on."

Kahlan grinned, not fazed. Cara's sarcastic inputs were always so much fun, when the blonde wasn't being stubborn about placing herself in danger for the others' sake, of course. "C'mon."

"You go ahead." Cara knew that the pot's leftovers wouldn't be enough for all and she lied easily. "I had breakfast already."

Kahlan lost her smile instantly and gave her a serious look. Something was definitely wrong. "Cara…"

"Yes, Mother Confessor?" Cara used the title purposely, her stance one of stubborn defiance.

Kahlan sighed, defeated – for now. When Cara took on this stance, arms crossed over her chest and hip canted to her left side, face expressionless, there was no reasoning with her. Stubborn thing. "Fine, just don't take long."

Cara simply flashed her traditional smirk and watched her go. The moment Kahlan was out of sight, and she was sure she was alone, she resumed her spot on the forest ground, the forlorn expression returning.

The twilight was blossoming in a burst of bright shades of light in the slowly darkening blue sky, as they reached a small village and decided it was harmless enough to spend the night. Anything was better than spending another night out on the hard, cold floor, taking turns for watch, never fully sleeping.

"I've booked us two rooms." Richard smiled brightly at Kahlan and gave her the key.

"Great." She smiled back and looked around, searching. "And where is my intrepid roommate?"

Richard gave Zedd a sideways look. "She had to take care of something."

Kahlan frowned. "What could she possibly have to take care off? The horses are in the stable and taken care of, we have no need to hunt for our meal and the rooms are taken care off."

"It's… personal." Richard cleared his throat, hopping Kahlan would get a clue.

"Personal?" the frown deepened. "Is she all right? I mean…"

"She has certain… 'needs' that need to be tended to." Zedd's grave voice sounded behind her.

"Needs?" Kahlan repeated as she turned her head to look at the wizard, refusing to accept what her mind was already telling her.

"Yes, needs. Mord'Sith are not known for enjoying pain only." Zedd raised both gray eyebrows in a meaningful way, hoping to convey the meaning of his words without having to explain further.

"Oh!" Kahlan's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "She went to a brothel." The last words came out as something between a whisper and spat.

Both men looked elsewhere, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well then," she dismissed it quickly, but her good humor was gone, "I'm going upstairs to bathe."

"Right, and we'll order dinner." Richard gave her a smile.

Kahlan didn't return the smile as she climbed the stairs, sudden images of golden skin burning behind her eyes.

The moon was already high in the dark, starry sky when the door to her room opened silently. She felt more than heard the quiet familiar steps of the Mord'Sith as she slipped inside, obviously trying not to disturb the Confessor's sound sleep.

The rustle of leather being stripped and neatly folded reached her sensitive ears, and she couldn't help the blush that burned her face at the thought of Cara being naked and so close to her. She heard more rustling and then the mattress lurched slighty behind her, making it clear the bed was now fully occupied.

The soft sound of Cara's yawning, followed by a deep sigh perked her curiosity: she had never heard Cara yawn or sigh before, unless she was trying to convey annoyance at something.

Cara made herself comfortable on her side of the bed and it wasn't long before her breathing evened out as she fell deeply asleep, too tired to stay awake a moment longer.

Kahlan swallowed, helpless to think about what Cara had been doing earlier with some unknown woman. She knew Mord'Sith were highly sexual women; they loved to give and take pleasure as much as they loved pain, but she was hoping that Cara… Somehow…

Releasing an annoyed sigh, she forced her eyes shut and willed herself to sleep – tomorrow would be another long day of travelling. At least the weather was great around this time of year in the Midlands.

Kahlan smiled long before she opened her eyes and welcomed the day. She was wrapped in strong, warm arms and felt utterly safe. Warm breath touched the sensitive skin of her neck and she felt the rise and fall of full breasts against her back. Her smile widened, not at all bothered by who was embracing her with such intimacy.

For an aloof, murderous and 'feel nothing' Mord'Sith, Cara Mason sure had a tendency to cuddle in her sleep, and she often wondered about it. Usually, when they were on the road, whenever Cara was sleeping, she was always either flat on her back or on her stomach, never showing anything related to cuddly, and always ready to jump to her feet at the slightest sign of distress, but whenever she shared a bed with Kahlan… The first time she realized this 'habit', was after a long and dreadful fight with banelings.

There were so many of them, swarming around them from everywhere, and no matter how hard they tried, more kept coming. The hideous minions of the Keeper managed, somehow, to separate Cara from the group, isolating the Mord'Sith against a large boulder, and forcing her to quite literally fight for her life. After what seemed forever they managed to break free and reach her, but the woman was on the verge of defeat, not because the banelings were about to overpower her with their greater numbers – she had but decimated her attackers to extinction – but because she was exhausted, having single handedly killed almost as many banelings as the three of them combined. This one would go down as a legend of its own.

She remembered clearly as the woman's knees buckled under her weight, her body sliding slowly against the boulder, heading toward the ground. Her agiels fell from her numb fingers and she closed her eyes in surrender to her fate – she couldn't fight anymore, couldn't handle the pain shooting through her arms anymore.

Kahlan remembered screaming her name, desperation tainting her voice, as the baneling closer to her lifted his sword high above his head, intent on sinking it deep in the Mord'Sith's chest. Remembered those exquisite green-blue eyes cracking open and looking straight at her, sorrow and sadness shining on them as her pouty lips tried to move in what Kahlan assumed was a smile – a goodbye smile. Something inside her shattered that day, and she allowed the sudden burst of anger to fuel her movements when she descended on the creature and thrust her dagger deep in his chest, before he could harm her friend. Richard and Zedd busied themselves chasing the few that were left alive, while Kahlan dropped to her knees in front of her exhausted friend.

_"Cara?" _

_The Mord'Sith opened her eyes again and forced a smirk on her lips. "Guess it wasn't my time…" her voice came out as a barely heard whisper and Kahlan's heart went out to her. Her golden skin was covered in sweat, blood and gore, and her leathers were slashed, several smaller cuts still gushing fresh blood, but to Kahlan she looked…_

_"Tonight we're staying at the inn, and you're letting me take care of you, Cara; no complaints!"_

_Cara looked at her for the longest time, her expression, as usual, unreadable, but the glint in her eyes gave her away and the smirk widened – she would not argue._

That night, too tired to force her usual stoic mask and master the strength to bat away Kahlan's attempts at being nice, Cara allowed Kahlan to take care of her and slept deeply into mid-morning, securely wrapped around Kahlan's body. She suspected that this had happened before, and quite often, but with Cara always getting up first, it was hard to tell. When Cara woke up later that day, she was mortally embarrassed for showing this 'weakness', but Kahlan decided not to mention it and Cara never brought it up either. And then, it became a sort of habit whenever they shared a bed, and it was kind of… sweet.

It was late already and a wicked smile slowly graced her face: Cara was going to die when she realized how late it was! Snuggling closer, she waited patiently for the exasperating woman to wake up and die of embarrassment.

Predictably, Cara was not miss sunshine when she woke up about a candle mark later.

"You could've woken me up!" Cara growled and tried to remove herself from the warm embrace she was in, but Kahlan held her securely against her chest.

"I chose not to."

Cara frowned. "Why in the Spirits' name not?"

"Because, Cara, you're tired. Actually, I believe the term is exhausted. And it's not like we're in a rush to save the world." Kahlan started a soothing motion against her back and smiled a little when she realized the Mord'Sith didn't object. "Don't think I haven't been watching you. You're having trouble sleeping since…"

"Don't." Cara interrupted briskly.

"Cara…"

Cara closed her eyes, glad Kahlan couldn't see the despair lurking just beneath the surface; couldn't see the weakness. "Please…" the words stumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them and she cringed at how needy it sounded.

Kahlan exhaled, her heart breaking at what was left unsaid in that softly spoken plea. "All right, but Cara, we _will_ talk about this later, whether you like it or not."

Cara scowled – Kahlan was so damn stubborn and, somehow, always seemed to get the upper hand when it came to talk and… share feelings and… emotions! Huh! Just the thought of it made her skin crawl, and that was only made bearable by the strong arms holding her protectively – somehow. When had she let _that_ happen?

"Cara?"

"Fine!"

Kahlan bit her lower lip to stop the laughter from spilling. Of course Cara would agree to it, she would only make it near impossible to start the conversation, but she was the Mother Confessor and she had a few tricks up her sleeve as well. She hadn't spent all these months watching her not to know what to expect – and how to work around it.

"Good!" impulsively, Kahlan delivered a kiss to the blonde head resting on her chest and felt as the always aloof woman slowly smiled against her skin. "Did you have fun last night?"

Cara lifted her head so she could look at the brunette, a sultry grin pulling at the corners of her full lips, closely followed by a wicked glint in those amazing green-blue eyes, now a shining shade of grayish blue. "It was… satisfying enough."

Kahlan blushed and swallowed, but her eyes never wavered. "Are you still bored?"

Cara let out a very rare sound – a chuckle, and dropped her forehead to the Mother Confessor's chest. "Yes."

"Mm, maybe we should go somewhere and start a fight; maybe to the place you've been. I could pretend I'm your girlfriend and demand the blood of the one who dared touch you." The blush worsened as the words tumbled out of her mouth, but she was enjoying their easy banter, and her smile grew when she heard the rare sound morph into an even more infrequent one: laughter.

"That would be worth seeing: the Mother Confessor beating the crap out of someone to protect my… virtue."

Kahlan chuckled, enjoying the light sound of her laughter, even more so because she was the one to cause it. "I would, you know?"

Cara blinked, her laughter dying down. "Beat the crap out of someone over my virtue?" she asked softly, a perfect eyebrow rising in disbelief.

"Protect you," Kahlan replied just as softly.

Cara almost, almost stopped breathing – she wasn't expecting that, but then again, she wasn't expecting to become friends with a Confessor – with the Mother Confessor – and this was the sort of thing she should always expect from Kahlan. Forcing her training back up, she removed herself from the warm cocoon. "Well, thankfully for you, I'm Mord'Sith and Mord'Sith do not need protection."

Kahlan sighed, feeling the loss immediately as it was gone, but didn't insist. To do so, would mean forcing the issue and when it came to matters like these, Cara tended to lash out like a caged animal, and she didn't want to ruin her good mood over it. There would be other opportunities to do so.

"So, should I tell Richard you just woke up?"

Cara turned around sharply and gave her a hard look, her leathers still clasped in her hands.

"Guess not." Kahlan gave her a big smile and sauntered out of bed to get dressed, feeling those eyes burning into her back. She loved rattling Cara!

They'd been walking for several candle marks, the thick trees of the forest around the main road protecting from most of the scorching sun, but doing very little to bring any relief from the intense heat. Even Cara was sweating profusely, and she was never either hot or cold.

"I think there's a stream close by," Kahlan finally said, her voice hoarse and tired from the exertion of walking under such heat.

"You think?" Cara repeated from behind her, her voice sounding as sarcastic as ever, not a hint of discomfort slipping through.

Kahlan looked over her shoulder and flashed her smile. "Yeah, I think. I've been here before and I'm pretty sure it's close by."

Richard nodded and cleaned his sweaty brow with his forearm. "I think we could all use a moment to refresh." He looked up at the burning sun and winced as the intense light hurt his soulful brown eyes. "And refill our skins." He smiled at his betrothed and tugged on the slender fingers wrapped around his. "That's a great idea."

He leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips and Cara rolled her eyes, moving exasperated so that she wasn't looking at them. They did, however, caught her mumbled words about mushy stuff melting under the sun and grinned at each other.

The said stream was just a little off ways and proved to be quite refreshing.

Cara appointed herself with the task of refilling their skins and kneeled by the cool water, seriously considering getting off her clammy leathers and jump in. Of course, then Richard would run and hide in the forest, too shy to look at her; Zedd would choke on his piece of dry meat, while still leering at her and Kahlan… Kahlan would blush furiously and then look away. She allowed a wicked smile to grace her full lips as she looked over her shoulder to watch the Mother Confessor. She was about to suggest that they should go for a swim, when the muffled sound of horse hooves reached her sensitive ears and she jumped to her feet, the half full skin dropping from her hands as she drew her agiels, her eyes locked with deadly intent in the direction of the sound. All others jumped to their feet immediately, taking a defense stand as well, not so much because they heard anything unusual, but because of their self appointed bodyguard's reaction – they had learned not to question it a very long time ago.

They didn't have to wait long for the single rider to make his way between the forest trees and into plain view. Cara moved immediately to stand in front of Kahlan and Richard, ready to, once more, risk her life for her Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor, whom she was sworn to protect. Zedd spread his hands out, ready to use his magic if necessary.

The rider pulled the horse to an abrupt stop and eyed them from beneath his dark hood while trying to control the still prancing horse. Once he had the animal under control, he removed the hood to reveal a young man, probably in his late twenties, clad in light armor, though they couldn't really see any crest to indicate his allegiance.

"Mother Confessor?" he asked softly, his brown eyes bored on Kahlan.

"Who wants to know?" Cara asked before Kahlan could open her mouth to speak.

The man forced his eyes from the beautiful dark haired woman with striking blue eyes, to look at the defiant Mord'Sith standing in front of him. He was now sure this was whom he was looking for – no one else traveled with a Mord'Sith in tow in the Midlands.

"My name is Keltar Pritt and I come from Aydindril." He returned his gaze to the Mother Confessor, who was already pushing the Mord'Sith aside to move forward. "I have a message from your sister, Confessor Dennee Amnell."

"Speak," Kahlan said, her voice soft but with a force of command that left no room for doubt.

"Come home. The Midlands are on the verge of war and need their leader's guidance."

Kahlan's eyes widened in shock and she looked over her shoulder to see she was not the only one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** See Chapter for disclaimers. I just finish revising this one, so… I hope you like it.

**Chapter Two**

"What do you mean, on the verge of war?" Kahlan asked incredulous.

Keltar sighed and lowered his deep brown eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry, Mother Confessor, but Confessor Dennee didn't fill me in the details. All I can tell you is that we've been having serious trouble with our southern border, near Renwold. We keep getting reports of very violent attacks on the villages closer to the border. I believe it might be related to what Confessor Dennee has to tell you."

Kahlan sighed and rubbed her forehead in silent distress. She wanted to enjoy peace, damn it! She wanted to go home and not worry about running for her life or where her next meal would be, or if she'd live to see another day with her friends. Her eyes were drawn involuntarily to Cara, and she hardly acknowledged Richard's comforting hand on her shoulder.

Cara held her eyes, reading the worry and exhaustion lurking behind the sky blue eyes. "We were on our way there." She offered quietly, her eyes never wavering.

"We were." Kahlan agreed softly, nodding almost imperceptibly.

"Guess we'll just have to hurry then," Richard said, a frown on his face. Something had just passed between both women, like a silent discussion, a decision being made, and he wasn't sure he liked that. He wasn't sure he liked that Cara was able to stand in a position to discuss and decide with Kahlan. He was the Seeker, he was their leader, and her Lord; he was the one to make decisions.

Kahlan kept looking at Cara for a while longer, knowing her frustration and her fears were understood by the aloof Mord'Sith. If she heard Richard's words, she didn't acknowledge them. "Take a candle mark breather, Keltar, and then ride out to my sister and tell her I'm on the way." She finally broke contact and looked at the relieved soldier. "We'll try to get horses in the next village to get there faster."

"As you command, Mother Confessor." Kelter dismounted his ride and led the horse to the stream, so it could drink. Once he was satisfied that the beast was still in good condition, he allowed himself to rest, as commanded.

"I wonder if he grew up in a village; he seems to like his animal very much." Richard smiled at Kahlan, conveying his love for nature and all living creatures once more. "Maybe he's a woods guide too."

Kahlan frowned.

"That has nothing to do with being an animal lover, Lord Rahl." Cara drawled before Kahlan could reply. "That´s military precision: if his mount is not fit for riding, he'll be delayed from his mission and will fail to deliver his orders. I doubt that's the same horse he left Aydindril with."

Kahlan nodded her agreement, a small smile playing her pursed lips, and Richard smiled indulgently at his Mord'Sith's pragmatism.

"Cara, not everything has to do with armies and war, and precision. The army of Aydindril is hardly comparable to D'Hara's."

Kahlan's eyes widened, properly insulted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Even Zedd looked at the Seeker curiously, wanting to hear his explanation.

"Well, I mean, I know you have a small force of professional guards, but it's mostly farmers and villagers that join in whenever needed, like in Westland, whereas the D'Haran army is mostly composed of professional soldiers – they live for it." Richard smiled at his betrothed, finally seeing the look of shock on her blue eyes. "Kahlan?" a smack in the back of the head made him turn on his heals to look at his grandfather. "Hey!"

"Lord Rahl, the army of the Midlands consists of an alliance."

"I know that!" Richard turned angry eyes on his Mord'Sith, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

Cara nodded, her lips pursed in thought. "The army of the Midlands, when fully combined, outnumbers D'Hara's army. About half of it alone belongs to Aydindril." Cara allowed a smirk to shape her lips at the barely concealed shock in his brown eyes. "They are as professional and efficient as any D'Haran soldier. Peasants are only called to bear arms when there is no other choice, as in D'Hara." She pointed to the man sitting close to the large horse. "That is a professional Midlander soldier: you can tell by his stance, by his movements." _Unlike you, who still bear that sword like a twelve year old! _"And none of these armies can possibly compare to Westland – they would obliterate your homeland if either decided to attack."

"Oh!" Richard looked aghast. "I didn't know that. I always thought you just had a small task force to protect the Confessor's Palace." He gave the Confessor an apologetic smile, hoping it would suffice.

"And how would you expect me to defend my home, my people, with an amateur army?" Kahlan growled, her Confessor mask falling in place. There was no reasoning with her now; she was insulted, her pride yelling obscenities at her, forcing her to take action against this offense!

"Well, I always thought your generals to be pretty good, I mean, Galea has…"

"The Mother Confessor alone led a small task force to take down a camp of D'Harans at the eastern border. She was outnumbered three to one, and she stormed in there and just about wiped us off the face of the earth!" Cara gave him a strange look, one that didn't quite mask the raw admiration at Kahlan's military prowess. She had been part of the battalion stationed at that camp, and though she would never admit it to another soul, she always thought she'd been damn lucky to be sent to investigate a suspicious caravan traveling just north of them.

"That's enough, Cara! Go hunt or something. I'm not in the mood to listen your 'helpful' tidbits today!" He gripped his sword tighter, feeling the surge of anger flow inside his chest. When he realized her only reaction was to raise an insolent eyebrow, her hands on her hips, he gritted his teeth. "That's an order! You can wait for us at the road."

Cara bowed her head slightly and left without a word. Funny how Richard kept denying his Rahl heritage vehemently, only to use it full force when it served his purposes, especially to order his supposedly free Mord'Sith.

"Cara, wait!" Kahlan called out to her, but the Mord'Sith didn't stop. "Call her back!" she demanded, her eyes flashing.

"I will do no such thing." He looked up at her just as angrily. "Cara will not intervene in our conversations anymore; I will not allow it! She has to learn her place."

_Her place?_ Kahlan moved a step closer to him, almost invading his personal space, her face a cold, angry mask. Her soldier seemed to realize something was happening and rushed to her side, his hand wrapped on the hilt of his sword, ready to defend his queen with his life. He knew he was no match for the Seeker of Truth, but he would give her whatever advantage she needed.

"Do you know who I am, Richard Cypher, Seeker of Truth?" her voice sounded every bit the powerful woman that she was.

Richard blinked at her. "Of course I…"

"Keltar, please explain to the Seeker."

Keltar bowed his head slightly and kept a grave look on the Seeker's face. "This is Kahlan Amnell, Mother Confessor, Queen of Aydindril and ruler of the Midlands. There's no higher authority in all of the Midlands, and not even the Seeker is above her will." He took a step closer to his queen, ready to enforce his next words if she commanded so. "You will abide to her will while in the Midlands, Seeker."

Richard just stared at Kahlan in disbelief, the anger seemingly slipping away as the words of the soldier finally sunk in, and he finally understood the meaning of Kahlan's title. "Kahlan, I didn't mean to…"

"Call her back! That's an order, Seeker!"

"Kahlan…"

Kelter took a step closer to the Seeker, his hand firmly placed on the hilt of his sword, his brown eyes deadly and intent.

Richard blinked at Kahlan, his eyebrows raised in confusion. He looked at his grandfather for support, but found only barely veiled disappointment. What was wrong with them? Maybe they were under some spell of discord or something. Yeah, it had to be it; there was no other explanation as to why everyone was suddenly against him. He would talk to Zedd later on to figure it out.

"Richard…" his grandfather warned softly.

"Fine, I'll go get her!"

But before he could even move, the unmistakable sound of battle reached the small, improvised camp, drawing their attention to it.

"Cara…" Kahlan breathed her name and sprinted out in the direction Cara had just left, the world forgotten.

"Kahlan, wait!" Richard called out to her, but the Confessor was already gone. "Damn it!"

####

When Kahlan arrived at the site, she had no trouble spotting the fiercely fighting blonde, several bodies already scattered on the hard ground around her. Kahlan wasted no time in pulling her daggers from her boots and launch her attack on the several men trying to annihilate the Mord'Sith. She fought frantically, slashing and cutting skillfully, until she made her way to stand back to back with the clearly pleased blonde.

"You did say you were bored!" Kahlan said over her shoulder, spotting Richard, Zedd, and Keltar out from the tree line.

Cara knocked a thug trying to sneak up from the side with a back fist to the nose, a wide, predatory grin firmly splashed on her lips. "I should've complained sooner."

Kahlan chuckled, enjoying the easy banter. "But we're still on for tonight, right? Or will this be enough practice for you?" Kahlan struck out a particularly vicious slash, ripping a man's throat open, his warm blood sprinkling her ivory neck.

Cara's agiel hummed happily as she delivered a deadly blow to the man in front of her, her smile coming out fully in a very satisfying manner. "Mord'Sith never fight enough."

"Good! Don't tire out now." Kahlan kicked another between the legs and forced her dagger through his throat. "I don't want to have to go slow." She heard a choking sound behind her that sounded something between indignation and raw amusement.

"Don't worry, Confessor, you can come at me with everything you've got – I can take it."

Kahlan grinned and proceeded to finish off her share of the thugs.

####

"That was fun." Cara had that insufferable cocky smile on her face, the one that spoke volumes of her utter satisfaction. Kahlan gave her a knowing smile while running a wet cloth over her neck and face to clean the blood. Fortunately, she was not wearing her Confessor dress, or she'd have to wash it before arriving in Aydindril.

"Wonder who they were." Richard kneeled down next to one of the corpses and watched it warily, trying to find anything that identified the man.

"Just thugs, Seeker," Kelter moved closer to the Mother Confessor, glad his queen was in one piece. He had almost gotten himself killed twice while watching the women fight in perfect synchrony with each other, quickly decimating the men in front of them and saving each other's life several more times than he could count. It had been magnificent, and though he rightfully mistrusted the Mord'Sith, he had to admit she was a worthy fighter – his queen was in capable hands. "Since the rift was open, these gangs have been far more common." He drifted his eyes to his queen. "We're trying to keep it under control, but they just keep growing in numbers."

Kahlan nodded. "Tell my sister I expect a full report on domestic issues as well."

"Yes, my queen."

"We'll reestablish order to the territory quickly when we get there, Kahlan." Richard smiled warmly at her. "Any raider will think twice before going head to head with the Seeker."

Kahlan almost spat out that she didn't need him to bring order to her lands, that she was more than capable of doing it herself, but she settled for giving him an icy glare – his stunt with Cara from before was still not forgotten.

Richard's smile faltered, but he refrained from commenting at his grandfather's warning glance: she was still angry with him, for whatever reason that was. He had to talk to Zedd.

"You're hurt!"

Hearing the worry in Kahlan's voice, Richard looked down at himself and smiled: well, maybe not so angry.

"I'm fine. I…"

"It's just a scratch."

Cara's soft contralto voice reached his ears and he had to stop himself from reaching out and deck her! He breathed deeply and forced his anger down. They were definitely spelled if he couldn't keep his actions under control!

"It's not just a scratch!" Kahlan took her by the elbow, ignoring the deadly green-blue eyes boring into hers, now shining a nice shade of blue. "Zedd can…"

"No need for the wizard to waste his magic on a superficial cut! I can clean it and dress it." Cara was still reluctant to be on the receiving end of the old wizard's magical touch. Not that she didn't trust him, she did, kinda, but her instinct to deflect magic was still so deeply ingrained in herself, that she found his attempts at healing more troublesome that helpful.

"Cara's right." Zedd gave her a ghost of a wink. "It's nothing to worry about."

"What if the weapon was poisoned? It wouldn't be the first time."

"These were common thugs, not the Keeper's minions." Richard pointed out wryly.

"Lord Rahl is right and I'm not in mortal danger." Cara pulled her arm away brusquely. "Let's go get our stuff and move on."

Kahlan gave her a look that said they weren't done talking and followed her, Zedd and Keltar hot on their heels.

Richard stared at the retrieving group, not believing his Mord'Sith had just issued orders that everyone was following blindly! She was next in line for a serious conversation! This leading and voicing her opinion was starting to get on his nerves, especially because no one seemed to listen to him anymore, and that was… unacceptable.

####

They made camp later that day, in a small clearing they found a little off way. A small creek streamed nearby and, according to Kahlan, the area was rich in wild game and other edible animals.

"At least now is not so hot," Zedd grumbled, dropping heavily onto his bedroll. "These old bones are not what they used to be."

Cara spared him an amused smirk and grabbed her bow and quiver. "I'm going hunting."

Kahlan looked over her shoulder, her eyes lingering on the neat white bandage wrapped around the blonde's left bicep; she had been the one to clean and dress the cut as Cara rolled her eyes in mild irritation, her only protest.

"Good, I'm starving." Zedd patted his stomach.

"When aren't you? If we leave you here for a few days, all the animals will become extinct."

Zedd gave her an evil look, one that extended to Richard and Kahlan when he heard their snickers.

Cara raised an eyebrow, daring him to answer, but the wizard remained prudently quiet and she left.

Kahlan looked up from her task of starting the fire when she saw Richard's hand outstretched in front of her.

"What?" she gave him a hesitant smile.

His own smile grew warmer. "Take a walk with me."

"I have to finish this, Richard."

"I can take care of that, dear one." Zedd smiled at her. "Go on."

Neatly trapped, she forced the smile to remain on her face and took his hand, following him through a wild trail in the forest around them, until they found a small, cozy looking spot, with several fallen trunks they used as benches.

"Is there something wrong?" she finally asked, her voice soft, slightly worried.

"No." he sat down next to her, his brown eyes boring into hers. "Do I need a motive to spend time alone with my betrothed?"

Kahlan cleared her throat and forced a sharp retort down. "We're not betrothed, Richard."

"Well, not officially, but…" his happy smile reached all the way up to his eyes. "Marry me."

Kahlan blinked at him, not expecting that – at all. "You can't ask me to marry you!" She spluttered.

His smile faltered. "What do you mean I can't ask you to marry me? Kahlan, there's nothing that can stop us now. You tried to confess me, remember, and it didn't work. We can finally be together and have kids, and…"

"It's not that simple, Richard." She was stalling and she knew it. For some reason, that senseless desire to spend the rest of her life with Richard and start a family with him was somehow fading; it wasn't a priority anymore. "There are procedures to consider. Confessor's aren't asked in marriage, they take a mate, and they are subjected to several tests by the Council to make sure that he's the right candidate." Actually, it was the Confessor's prerogative to choose her mate without the Council's intervention, but he didn't need to know that. Not that he knew much about the Midlands anyway.

"I'm sure the council can overlook these tests considering I'm the Seeker."

Richard gave her a cocky grin and she stared at him in utter shock: she had never seen Richard act cocky before and it wasn't something she was ready you deal with. She didn't take that kind of attitude from anyone! Except Cara.

"There are no exceptions."

"Well, I can assure you I will surpass all of their tests, don't worry." The cocky grin was still there.

"You'll fail the most important one: children."

"Kahlan, I'm sure I have no physical issue that prevents me from fathering your children."

"I'm sure you don't, but Richard, I'm sure you remember Shota's prophecy: any children by the two of us will always be male and I will not bear a male Confessor. If we marry, in order to continue my lineage, I must find someone to have children with."

"I don't believe in prophecies, Kahlan, you know that." His always placid and eager face hardened, suddenly making him resemble his brother, Darken, in a very uncanny and unnerving way. "That witch is a liar. She's tricked us several times already."

"She may have tried to have things done her way, but she never lied to us, Richard." Kahlan was taken aback by the hatred she saw in his eyes when he spoke of the sorceress. "And her prophecies were fulfilled."

"We won!"

"But you did exactly as she said you would: you gave the Stone of Tears to the Keeper."

"And you saved the day." Richard took her hand in his larger ones, desperately clutching at it. "Kahlan, her prophecy…"

"…was accurate. And I didn't save the day, Richard, Cara did. She could've killed me and she didn't, and she saved you."

"We were the ones to produce a new Stone of Tears! We were the ones to place it in the Pillars of Creation."

Kahlan removed her hand from his grasp and leaned closer, her face set in anger. "_I_ was the one to create the Stone of Tears, Richard, not you – you were dead, remember? And I lived because Cara fulfilled the second prophecy by sparing my life, remember? Had she killed me, the Keeper would've won. Cara's the hero here and we're all taking the credit of her actions, especially you, Richard."

Richard stared at her in disbelief. "I came here to propose to you, to tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and you insult me by saying I was nothing more than a pawn in all of this, that if Cara hadn't been there, the Keeper would've won? That if we marry, you´ll take another to your bed so you won't risk having a male child with me?"

"Richard…"

"Kahlan," he cut her off tersely, his eyes serious, "I want to marry you, I want to have children with you. We can have a good life together! I can build us a cabin in the woods of Westland. We can even stay close to the border so you can visit Aydindril whenever you feel like. We…"

"A cabin in the woods of Westland?" she repeated slowly, her face betraying nothing, her mind frantically trying to discern whether this was real or not.

"Yes, to Westland." He gave her a real smile, failing to see her lack of reaction for what it was. "It's quite peaceful there and we'll have a good life, I promise you. And even if we have a male child, we'll teach him about love and justice, and fairness. He won't be the monster Shota makes of him. Our children will grow up away from magic and these mindless wars, and…"

Kahlan suddenly jumped to her feet and stormed out of their small niche in the forest, leaving him behind to stare at her retreating back, too stunned to react. She was sure if she stayed a moment longer close to him, she would go into Con Dar and kill him. Again.

####

Cara pulled the arrow back, the string taunt against the bow and her victim locked in her raptor gaze. She waited for the right moment, the perfect picture of patience and concentration. Hardly breathing, she watched as her prey shifted just slightly to the left, giving her the perfect opening, and she released the shaft. A sly grin graced her full lips as the long shaft buried deep in the doe's left side, straight to her heart. The animal fell without a sound, only a twitch of its back leg giving evidence to its pain.

The Mord'Sith moved from her hiding place and sauntered to the dead animal, surveying her shot with practical analysis: perfect. While it was true that it was Richard that taught her how to hunt, it was also true that several moons later, she was far better than him. Cara allowed herself a very private moment of self-satisfaction and chuckled under her breath.

"What's that incredible smile for?"

Cara turned sharply around, not bothering to draw her agiels. She recognized the voice immediately, even if she hadn't heard the approach almost until the voice reached her ears.

"Did I catch you off guard, Mord'Sith?" the voice came out mocking and taunting.

"Hardly." Green-blue eyes bored into azure, reddened ones and her sharp reply died on her lips. "You've been crying." Her voice came out much softer than she intended, sounding worried even, and she berated herself for letting her weakness slip away – again! Damn Confessor!

Kahlan lowered her eyes and swallowed; of course Cara would notice. The blonde seemed to always be perfectly attuned with her moods these days. And while it felt strange, it was rather comforting to know that at least someone was paying attention to her, Kahlan Amnell, not just listening or watching the Mother Confessor.

"What happened?" Cara insisted, her voice still soft. "I left a candle mark ago and everything was fine! I heard no sounds of fighting… Oh, you were discussing feelings with Richard."

Kahlan smiled a little at the blonde's straightforward logic. "Something like that, yeah."

Cara sighed; she didn't want to know. Feelings were not her thing! She should go to Zedd! The old wizard seemed to have an endless supply of advice and kind words! "Want to talk about it?" It was her voice that much she knew, but it sure didn't sound like something she would say.

Kahlan gave her a shy smile and nodded, and Cara berated herself for her sudden inability to control her own words. Well, no way around it now. If she said she didn't want to listen now, she would hurt the woman's feelings, and that was unacceptable.

"You can tell me while I take care of dinner." Without giving her the chance to reply, Cara kneeled before the dead animal and pulled her hunting dagger to start working on it, hoping the gory scene would be enough to make the Confessor go away and seek comfort elsewhere. But even as her practical mind was clapping gleefully at this new plan, her traitorous body was already leaning to the side to block the worst of it from Kahlan's eyes.

Kahlan sighed and sat down, her back to the gruesome picture of the butchering. "Richard asked me to marry him."

Cara plunged the dagger viciously in the animal's flesh, cutting down in a straight line, her lips pursed in a thin line. "I thought that was settled a long time ago."

"We talked about it, but it was never official." Kahlan looked down at her hands. When Cara didn't offer any reply, Kahlan went on. "I'm not sure I want to marry him."

The dagger stopped its movement abruptly and Cara gave her a pointed look over her shoulder. "Why not?"

Kahlan shrugged a shoulder, a rather childlike gesture for a grown up woman. "I… Richard's still the same person, with the same goals and ideals and I… I Don't want the same things anymore. I don't think I ever did and… I don't think Richard ever knew me at all. I think he fell in love with the Mother Confessor, with the woman that was unattainable and needed rescue and comfort, not the woman I really am." Kahlan exhaled and looked over her shoulder, watching as Cara went back to her task, her body poised to hide her actions. A soft smile came unbidden to her lips as she realized the blonde was trying to spare her from watching the butchering. "He still treats me like I'm some damsel in distress that needs constant protection; that needs to be treated with the utmost care. I'm not frail and I believe I've proved myself more times than necessary. Maybe he was always like this and I was the one who didn't notice, but… There's something different about him that's a little unsettling. I mean, he looks the same, but…"

Cara sighed and shook her head a little. She had noticed Richard's change of demeanor since the Pillars. At first she thought it might be the consequence of being killed by Kahlan while she was confessed by Nicci, but then it started to become more evident, and now his attitudes of late strongly reminded her of someone she'd rather erase from her mind. "You don't need to prove yourself to anyone, Kahlan, and certainly not to Lord Rahl – he should know you better than any of us." _Better than me, but apparently he doesn't._

Kahlan moved a little, so she could look at the Mord'Sith kneeling so close to her. Cara was, without doubt, the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen, with her chiseled face and her full pink lips, and those amazing green-blue eyes, that usually shone in a deep jade shade due to the forest around them, but sometimes came out as blue as her own. "Thank you."

Cara grunted her response, her eyes firmly placed on her task. "Is that it? He's angry because you have doubts?"

"That too: and he wants to move to Westland, where we'll live happily ever after with our kids and away from magic and wars."

This time, Cara stopped what she was doing and turned, so she could see her fully, her green eyes burning with something resembling disbelief and… anger. "Maybe we should talk to the wizard and check Lord Rahl for spells. Does he not know that the Mother Confessor _is_ magic? That any child she bears will be magic? That you cannot perform your duties to _your_ people while playing barefoot housewife in the woods? Does he not know that, as the Seeker, he cannot perform _his_ duties to the people of the New World from his cabin in the woods? Not to mention he's Lord Rahl – he'll condemn millions to the Dream Walkers."

Kahlan sighed. She was beginning to wonder what exactly had attracted her to Richard; he was not even her type. He had always been a little dense about the Mindlands and herself, but she hoped that would change in time. Apparently not.

"We should talk to the wizard before jumping to conclusions, though."

Kahlan nodded her agreement and waited in silence while Cara finished her task.

####

When they arrived at their camp for the night, Richard was nowhere to be seen. Zedd frowned upon seeing the two women together, but made no comment. Kahlan moved closer to the wizard and talked to him in hushed tones while Cara tended to the meat.

Zedd pursed his thin lips together, the bushy eyebrows rising in shock. "I'll talk to the boy."

"Maybe that's part of the problem, wizard." Cara stirred the fire, her voice soft and devoid of malice. "He's not a boy anymore. He's a grown man; he's Lord Rahl and the Seeker. He has to stop playing knight in shining armor and face his responsibilities and duties."

Zedd bristled at the honest critic. "He didn't ask to be either Lord Rahl or the Seeker. It is within his right to refuse."

Cara slowly lifted to her full height, which wasn't much, compared to the gigantic wizard, and looked at him, her eyes serious. "Kahlan didn't ask to be the Mother Confessor, but here she is, considering her people's safety and welfare above her own once more. As Mother Confessor, she should be in Aydindril, overseeing matters of state, not playing bodyguard to a woods guide who still doesn't know how to wield a sword." Her head canted a little to her left. "I didn't ask to be taken from my home, become a Mord'Sith and protect Lord Rahl with my life, but here I am, fighting by his side, protecting his back when all of my Sisters turned their back on him."

It was the longest speech either of them had ever heard from the Mord'Sith, and it seemed to drain her of her strength to speak, because her voice became softer as she spoke.

Zedd knew she was right, of course, but Richard was his grandson and he couldn't help but want to protect him. He glared at her and left without a sound, leaving both women to stare at each other.

Cara half expected Kahlan to rant about how inappropriate she'd been, about how she shouldn't have said those things to Zedd, but the Confessor merely nodded at her, conceding her approval. She felt a little prickle of pride swell inside and quickly returned to her task before Kahlan could read it in her eyes. It seemed the damn woman had somehow developed the ability to read her mind lately. Confessors weren't supposed to read Mord'Sith!

####

Kahlan stirred the fire, once again bringing it back to life. It wasn't cold, but even in the summer, nights tended to be a bit cold in the Midlands, especially when dawn was near. A rustle made her look over her shoulder, her eyes resting on the bushes close by. Satisfied that it was probably a small animal, Kahlan returned her attention to the fire, but not before allowing her eyes to linger over the sleeping form of the Mord'Sith. She had taken first watch and seemed to be sleeping soundly, a respite from late. She had a feeling that Cara was worried about something, something serious enough not to let her sleep well. And the woman was still stubborn about talking about it, claiming everything was fine, that she was sleeping well enough.

Kahlan shook her head, allowing a fond smile to shape her lips: she would get there, she would get inside that shell; she only had to be patient and play her cards right.

Her eyes drifted inevitably to Richard: his handsome face relaxed in deep slumber reminding her why she was attracted to him in the first place. He was a good man, she was sure of it, but something was wrong with him. The way he was acting lately reminded her so strongly of Darken Rahl, that she briefly wondered if his lineage wasn't finally getting the better of his sunny personality. She knew from past experience that Richard's temper wasn't fueled only by the Sword of Truth; it came from within, it was part of him. Living all his life as a simple woods guide, surrounded by a loving family, had only tempered his Rahl traits, and now… This was actually more plausible than Cara's theory of a spell. She would mention it to Zedd later, because if she was right, they had a serious problem on their hands.

She sighed tiredly. She wanted Richard back; she wanted her friend back, even if she wasn't sure if she wanted a life with him anymore.

She was so lost in thought that she nearly missed the barely heard sounds of distress coming from behind her. She lifted to her full height, scanning her surrounds, until the sound forced her eyes to Cara's bedroll. The Mord'Sith was clutching her blankets in a white knuckled grip, her full lips parted and her head moving from side to side, keeping rhythm with the movement of her legs: she was having a nightmare.

Frowning, Kahlan moved to her friend's side in two long strides and kneeled beside her. "Cara?"

The woman was panting and mumbling under her breath, her face and chest covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Cara?" Kahlan touched her shoulder and shook her a little, trying to wake her, to no avail.

Cara gasped, her brow furrowing in distress.

"Cara, wake up."

"Hurts… Stop…"

Kahlan stared at her in shock: Cara was dreaming about something hurtful and mumbling words she would never admit while awake. Swallowing hard, Kahlan shook her a little harder, just as Cara's terrified eyes opened abruptly, a strangled cry lingering on her lips.

"Cara?"

Cara swallowed, confusion written in her face, followed by quick recognition, but before she could slip away and place her stoic Mord'Sith's mask, Kahlan pulled her into her arms, hugging her tight. Surprising the both of them, Cara didn't pull back, burying her face in the Confessor's neck instead while wrapping her leather clad arms around her waist.

"Want to talk about it?" Kahlan asked softly, rubbing her back in soothing circles, glad the Mord'Sith wasn't denying the comfort she would never ask aloud.

Cara shook her head against her shoulder.

"You were dreaming…"

"Mord'Sith don't dream." came the predictable answer.

"Well, whether you like it or not, you did. How long are you having these nightmares?"

Cara tried to pull away, but Kahlan held her firmly in place; it was easier to get her to talk like this. If she let her go, Cara would fold up inside her defensive walls and it would be impossible to reach her.

"Please answer me," Kahlan whispered softly in her ear and felt Cara's shoulders sag in defeat.

"Since the Pillars… I… One of the dacras grazed me and I'm…"

Kahlan sighed, exasperated. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was no reason to." This time, Cara pulled away firmly, recovering some of her balance. "It was just a scratch, nothing to worry about."

Kahlan rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to Zedd and…"

"No."

"Cara…"

"I said no."

"Fine." Kahlan shifted and rested her back against the tree behind Cara's bedroll. "C'mere."

Cara gave her a suspicious look, an eyebrow rising in question.

"Just humor me!" Kahlan hissed exasperated. Damn, stubborn woman!

Cara scooted closer and was pulled into a pair of warm arms before she could say anything.

"Kahlan, what are you doing?" Cara growled, her body tensing at the unexpected contact.

"What we both know you need." Kahlan pulled her close and smiled as she heard Cara huff and relent, her head resting against the Confessor's chest, and her arm draping hesitant around her middle. "Do you remember your dreams?"

"No."

The answer came too quickly and too forceful, and Kahlan just knew she was lying.

"Liar." She whispered in her ear, her long fingers delighted in burying themselves in the blonde tresses.

Cara closed her eyes and smiled a little, dismissing the little voice inside her head yelling at her for her weakness, for enjoying Kahlan's sudden affections. Tomorrow, she would feel ashamed and fret in silence, but right now, she was going to forget the world and its cruelty, and simply enjoy the comfort she was being offered.

##


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** See chapter one for disclaimers. Et violá! Chapter 3! I was going to post this tomorrow night, but you've all been so nice that I just couldn't resist.

**Warning:** Did I mention something before about twists and turns?

**Chapter Three**

The next day, Kahlan was careful to wake Cara before everyone else. The Mord'Sith had curled against her side and fallen asleep shortly after their brief conversation, sleeping the rest of the night without interruption. She didn't want to shatter Cara's still fragile trust in her, and allowing her to sleep a little longer and wake up together with everyone else, while still in her arms, would do exactly that.

"Cara…" she called out softly in her ear, gently rubbing her back to force back her awareness. She enjoyed the feel of the soft leather against her skin and the constant warmth radiating from the body hidden beneath it; and of course she would never admit how much she was growing fond of curling against her to sleep, though that didn't happen as often now as it did when they were travelling alone.

The blonde exhaled deeply and snuggled impossibly closer, her eyes still closed and her breathing still even, her left hand curling against Kahlan's waist possessively. Kahlan smiled, utterly charmed. No one would believe this, but then again, she didn't intend to tell anyone else for that matter. She enjoyed these little glimpses of what was underneath all that hardcore armor Cara wore to protect herself, and the knowledge that she was the only one allowed to see it only made it more pleasurable. She would never betray that trust. To do so, would mean having that slightly open door slammed shut in her face, and rightfully so.

"Cara, its dawn already." Kahlan kept her soothing motion. "If Zedd wakes before you do, you're in for a round of mocking."

That had the desired effect, and Cara opened her eyes wide, devoid of any traces of sleep. She looked up at Kahlan's smiling face and swallowed, her heart fluttering inexplicably.

"Morning." Kahlan greeted her gently, her arm still securely wrapped around her shoulders and back.

"Morning." Cara winced at the roughness of her voice and forced the distance between them.

"Sleep well?"

Her jaw worked, as she bent her head, ashamed for showing her weakness; ashamed for even having such a weakness! Blonde hair fell forward, successfully covering her face from Kahlan's intense gaze. "I'm going to find us some breakfast."

"Cara…"

But the Mord'Sith moved faster than she expected and disappeared quickly through a trail just next to them. Kahlan sighed in frustration, briefly debating whether to follow her and deciding against it. The exasperating woman was clearly embarrassed by what she obviously considered a weakness, and it would do her no good to force the issue now. She would try later.

Taking a deep breath, she moved to her feet in a swift motion, ready to start a new day.

##

"If we keep up this pace, we'll reach Aydindril in far less than a fortnight," Zedd said, trying to force conversation on the sullen group. Kahlan and Richard were still not talking, only sharing hurtful and sad looks with each other, and even Cara – he dared look over his shoulder at the Mord'Sith bringing up the rear – even Cara was brooding more so than usual. He noticed also that the said scratch from the day before was still staining the bandage. Maybe he should take a look at it after all.

Kahlan gave him a hesitant smile and nodded her agreement. "We'll make it faster if we get horses. There's a small village to the west, about a day from here. It's just a small detour and we can make it up once we have the horses."

Zedd nodded his agreement a little too eagerly. He was looking forward to get off his tired, old feet. "That's a very good idea, dear one. What do you say, Richard?"

"Maybe you should ask Cara, not me, since she seems to have appointed herself as the leader," he spat, clearly still not in a good mood.

"Richard…" Zedd warned in a low voice. He remembered their spat early that morning. Actually, Richard's spat. Cara had merely raised an eyebrow and nodded at Richard's dismissal of her suggestion to start off soon and cover as much ground as possible before the heat hit. Richard suggested instead that they should follow the woods trail, where it was fresher, and since they weren't exactly in a hurry, they could afford to go at a slower pace. Kahlan, of course, was furious at him for not considering her urgency to get home and simply ordered everyone to take the main road and do as Cara suggested – they could handle the heat. The Mord'Sith kept quiet after that, probably realizing that Richard didn't consider her suggestions as before, that she was displeasing him.

"We never had a leader before, Richard," Kahlan said, her voice controlled and detached. She promptly ignored his offended eyes. "We have always based our decisions on discussion, everyone having a say in it. Cara suggested, as always, and _you_ decided what was best." She regarded him with warning in her blue eyes. "And I overrode you and will continue to do so whenever I find it necessary."

"I will abide to your will only while we're in the Midlands, Kahlan."

"Mm… Good because we're not going anywhere else together, Seeker."

Richard just stared at her, anger spilling from his eyes as he held the hilt of his sword in a painful grip. "We will not stay in Aydindril after we marry, Kahlan!"

Kahlan blinked at him, her Mother Confessor's mask firmly held in place. "Aren't you so sure of yourself, Seeker! Go to Westland and live happily ever after with your trees and your birds, and your flowers or whatever it is you woods people do. I do hope for your own good you are as dense as you seem to be, because when thousands of _your_ people succumb to the Dream Walkers, the responsability will fall squarely on your shoulders."

"The Dream Walkers are not evil! Nothing will happen to the D'Harans!"

"They're only human! Some of them are not good people at all! Have you forgotten that? And their planted dreams can be as misleading as Shota's prophecies."

"Kahlan, I've done what was asked of me: I've defeated Darken Rahl and I've sealed the rift." He sighed heavily, trying to control his anger. He wasn't sure why he was losing it so easily lately. "I just want to go home and live in peace."

Kahlan nodded, her eyes softening a trifle. She realized Zedd was no longer by their side; that was all right, she didn't want the old wizard to become upset with what they might still have to say to each other. "So do I, Richard, but I also want to help my people; it's my duty. I can't just run off to live a fairytale when my home is in ruins, while my people suffer." _I don't want to live a fairytale in the woods._

Richard licked his lips and dared step closer. "You could delegate to Dennee." Insisting.

Kahlan shook her head. "No, can't and I won't; it's my duty, my burden, not hers. She's been through too much." Her eyes landed inevitably on the blonde Mord'Sith, sulking next to Zedd and staring daggers at him. "I've lost the right to ask her for any sort of sacrifice the moment I realized I could never avenge her death, her sacrifice."

"Duty… What about your duty to me, to your future husband? What about your duty to us, Kahlan?"

Kahlan swallowed and looked back at him. "Will you stay in Aydindril if I say yes?"

Richard was a breath away from stomping his foot on the hard dirt ground like a petulant child. "I don't want to live confined in a city, surrounded by tons of rock! I want to be out in the open and wake with the birds and the smell of fresh dew! I don't want our kids to grow up in the mist of intrigue and…"

"You _want_. All I've been hearing lately is what _you_ want, what _you _need. What about me, Richard? What about my wants and my needs?" her eyes hardened again, but she kept her voice soft. "_I_ don't want to wake up to the smell of fresh dew – I'm tired of it! I want to be surrounded by firm walls and have guards about; I want to feel safe and protected, and I want my children to feel the same way." A sigh and she lifted her chin a little higher, a clear sign that a decision had been made. "I won't risk having a child with you, Richard."

"Kahlan…" his voice sounded lost, suddenly.

"No, Richard; we just went through the Keeper's flames to bring peace to the world once more. I will not allow a male Confessor to ruin all that, to cause the end of the world, especially if he's my flesh and blood."

"But we…"

"We won't be able to do what must be done. _I_ won't be able to do it, because if I do, I'll die with him." Her voice cracked and trembled, allowing a tiny glimpse into her desperation.

His lower lip quivered just enough to change his own voice. "Are you breaking up with me? I know we've been… distant and at each other's throats, but I love you! We can make this work, we…"

"I'm not breaking up, Richard, but we both need the time apart to search in ourselves and see what lies inside; see if this is what we really want to do with our lives." She looked down at her clasped hands. "We need to understand why we don't want the same things anymore and Richard, _you_ need to figure out why you've been so angry lately. You've been lashing out at poor Cara like she's done something wrong."

His shoulders sagged, his eyes cast down, depressed. "It's not like she cares."

"You're wrong; she does care. She cares about all of us, including Zedd and your actions hurt her because you're her friend, and now you're turning on her, just like everyone else ever did."

He didn't much care about the Mord'Sith's supposed feelings right now. He cared about having this mess worked out, even if it meant he had to play along – he was the Seeker of Truth, Kahlan would not be able to tell he was lying. "All right, once we get to Aydindril, I can take some time to go to Kelton or something, introduce myself properly and…"

"No. Cara and I will detour to the village and take the horses. If you follow this road, you'll have no trouble finding a village in two or three days. We'll meet back in Aydindril."

"But Kahlan…"

"This is not negotiable. We'll talk when we meet again." Without giving him much of a chance to reply, she turned on her heals and walk back to where Zedd fussed over Cara's wound, the Mord'Sith looking on the verge of committing murder.

##

"Are they arguing again?" Cara pursed her full lips. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what was happening to them. Not that she was complaining, the reprise from the lovesick looks and touches was most welcome, but even her hardened soul could see something was not right. And they were her friends; she felt uneasy for them.

Zedd looked over his shoulder, noticing that Richard had stepped closer to Kahlan, his stance subdued. "More like talking. Maybe they'll finally work out whatever's bothering them."

"Do you think it's an aftereffect of all the magic they had to deal with before closing the rift?" she crossed her arms over her chest, a frown on her face.

"We've all been exposed to magic, Cara, and the both of us are just fine." Zedd eyed her bandage critically, never noticing how she tensed at the mention of being touched by magic. "Let me check that wound; no scratch is supposed to bleed like this."

Her frown deepened and she looked down at her arm in annoyance, and indeed, her bandage was soaked, blood already trickling down her arm. She had completely forgotten about it – it didn't even hurt. "It's fine."

"Cara…"

"Zedd…" she repeated in the same tone, her eyes meaningfully.

The old wizard pursed his lips in aggravation and then smirked. "Would you like me to tell Kahlan you're still bleeding?"

Cara uncrossed her arms immediately and stood straight, her eyes serious. "Not a word to the Confessor, wizard; I will not have her fuss over me like I'm a wounded pet!"

"Only if you allow me to heal it."

Cara scowled, not amused at all, but finally relented. "Fine. And hurry!" Sneaky old wizard!

Zedd forced a knowing smile out of his rugged face and closed his eyes. Long fingers widely spread apart to release magic over the injury, he began to chant under his breath, reciting the spell of healing. Cara expected the small wound to be healed in no time; she did not expect, however, the sharp pain that shot up her arm, causing a painful grimace to contort her face.

"Stop!" she finally hissed, pulling her arm away from his magic. "You're only making it worse!"

Zedd opened his eyes wide, a frown on his face. Without a word, he removed the bandage from her arm and noticed with trepidation that it was still bleeding. He looked up to see she was as surprised as he was. He spread his hands again, this time looking for hidden magic on her body, but found nothing. He pursed his thin lips. "We'll have to close the wound, Cara; it cannot continue to bleed like this."

"What's wrong?"

Kahlan's voice sounded just behind them as Cara was about to reply. She rubbed her eyes forcibly, her lips pursed in a thin line: just her luck!

"The 'scratch' on Cara's arm is not healing." Zedd gave the Confessor a meaningful look. "Not even with my magic."

Kahlan immediately forgot her own worries and rested a comforting hand on the blonde woman's uninjured arm. Cara gritted her teeth to prevent the sharp retort from leaving her lips, her green-blue eyes conveying her thoughts instead. She wouldn't mind the fuss when they were alone – much, but not when Richard and the wizard were around! If Kahlan noticed her discomfort, she blatantly ignored it.

"We can stitch it when we stop for lunch." The stubborn Mord'Sith finally conceded the point, not looking particularly happy about it. Maybe it would stop bleeding until then and they would just leave her alone.

Kahlan looked up at the sky, checking the sun's position. "Now is as good time as any. We can take cover from the sun under those trees."

Cara rolled her eyes and stomped to the said trees. Kahlan and Zedd exchanged amused looks.

##

"No, I don't think that's a good idea, dear one." Zedd wrinkled his brow at the young Confessor, while darting a confused look over to where Richard laid spread, eating his lunch in silence.

"Zedd…"

"You heard your own soldier, Kahlan, and we've been attacked already: the roads are not safe."

"They were not safe all those months ago when banelings were roaming unchecked and we had to split quite frequently."

Zedd sighed. Sometimes Kahlan was more stubborn than Cara, and that was not an easy task to accomplish.

"Back then we didn't have a choice. We do now. We need to reach Aydindril quickly and there's no pressing reason to split."

"I agree with the wizard." Cara spoke quietly, still flexing her hands covertly to keep the pain from the stitching away. Her arm was still throbbing and she was beginning to wonder if maybe the wound wasn't infected – it wasn't supposed to hurt like this. "It's not safe to go separate ways, especially when there's no reason too." Cara canted her head to one side, silently posing the question.

Kahlan gave her a hard stare, and the Mord'Sith returned it in kind, not fazed. Defeated, Kahlan turned her head to look at the reclining Seeker. "Guess we'll be traveling together to Aydindril after all."

Richard nodded, his eyes still focused on his fresh fruit. Kahlan's jaw worked at this and Cara exchanged worried glances with the wizard. Something was definitely off.

##

The twilight brought the blessed coolness of the imminent nightfall, and all of them were relieved, without exception, to finally make camp for the night.

After setting up camp, Kahlan followed the Mord'Sith's trail, finding her sitting on a large enough rock, contemplating the small clearing around her.

"Cara?" Kahlan called softly, as not to scare her.

Cara sighed but didn't make eye contact. "Is there something you need, Confessor? Does Lord Rahl wish me to hunt dinner after all?" she was not looking forward to mushroom's stew again, but Lord Rahl had declared that they were all tired from walking all day in the sun, so today they would eat what they had: mushrooms. They always had plenty of those. Pesky little fungus!

"Are you upset because Richard won't let you hunt?" Kahlan looked down at the blonde, an amused smile tainting her lips.

Cara worked her jaw before looking up, a defiant look firmly held in place. "Is there something you need, Confessor?"

Kahlan blinked at her and kneeled by her side. "Cara, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why are you here?"

Kahlan stared at her for the longest time, but relented. "I thought maybe we could start on our arrangement before dinner."

Cara's eyebrows lifted almost to her hairline. "What arrangement?"

"Sparing?" Kahlan hazarded.

"Oh!" Cara nodded slowly. "Of course." She lifted to her feet in a smooth motion and walked a few steps away from Kahlan. Turning around to face the Confessor, she removed both agiels and gave her the first real smile of the day. "The heat must be withering my mind."

Kahlan grinned at her and unsheathed her long daggers from her boots. "I thought D'Hara was hotter than the Midlands."

"Hotter and drier; the Midlands have too much humidity to allow summer heat to be taken comfortably."

They circled, seizing each other as they would any other opponent. When it came to fighting, they were pretty much even matched. The few times they had taken the time to spar with each other had always ended in a tie. While Kahlan was all deadly grace and speed, Cara had an edge in strength and field experience, not to mention speed as well.

"It's cooler in Aydindril; we're closer to the mountains and we're up north."

"I should hope so, Confessor, or you'll have to stay away from me at least ten paces all summer."

Kahlan's grin widened. "The Mord'Sith jests." She was actually delighted: Cara would mock all of them constantly, but never herself. It made her heart swell with pride at the Mord'Sith. "Is that why you're keeping your distance? Afraid you'll defeat me with your stench before you have a chance to strike me?"

Cara glared at her, insulted, but the slight quirk of her lips gave away her mirth just before she launched her attack on the Mother Confessor.

They were grinning like maniacs, indulging completely in the thrill of their very private training session, neither willing to yield, neither wanting to stop. They'd been at it for probably a full candle mark now, the last rays of light already admitting defeat and relenting to the stars; their panting no longer concealed and their bodies covered in sweat.

They would have to stop soon, they knew, but neither was willing to relinquish this moment that was theirs alone.

Kahlan awkwardly blocked what would have been a very painful jab to her midriff while spinning around to strike Cara with a roundhouse kick – she was having so much fun.

Cara bit her lip as she spotted the crack in the Confessor's defenses, just as she twirled around herself to gain momentum, and gleefully went for it.

"Cara, stop!"

Immediately Cara stopped and looked over her shoulder, toward the sound of the harsh commanded. It proved to be a big mistake: she took her eyes of the still moving Confessor and didn't realize the woman hadn't stopped, not until she felt the excruciating pain of the Confessor's boot connecting with her ribs with unbelievable force. All breath left her lungs; her mind darkened from the white searing pain exploding from her side and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Cara!" Kahlan dropped her daggers and rushed to the fallen Mord'Sith's side. "Cara?" Kahlan touched her chest, relieved to see it still moving, even if a little unsteady, and looked up at the sound of footsteps, a deep frown on her face. "Why in the Creator's name did you do that for?" she gently held the blonde's head and put it on her lap, for comfort, though she wasn't really sure if it was for herself or the fallen woman.

Richard kneeled beside them and gave her an unrepentant look. "She was going to strike you with the agiel, Kahlan!"

"We were practicing!" Kahlan nearly shouted in his face, one word away from striking him down. "And I've been hit with an agiel before!"

"You should practice with me Kahlan, not her. Cara has no regard for the damage she causes with those things!"

Kahlan's face was red with fury. "I hate practicing with you, Richard! You never go full out; it's like I'm ten again and everyone is going soft because it's my first lesson!" she took a deep, calming breath, but it did nothing of the sort. "And Cara never strikes hard when we're sparing! She's a seasoned warrior, she knows how to control her blows."

His brown eyes widened in barely held anger. "Do not insult me, Kahlan! All I've ever done was for your own good; to protect you and spare you from…"

"…from facing D'Harans or banelings, or even Mord'Sith in the heat of battle?" unable to contain herself, Kahlan pushed him away from Cara, hard. "I've been fighting far longer than you, Richard – don't patronize _me_!"

He stumbled backwards, but managed to keep his balance.

"What's going on here?" Zedd demanded, having been alerted by the loud voices. "Cara?"

"Zedd, hurry!" Kahlan pleaded with him, her hand still on the Mord'Sith's chest, feeling the ragged breathing.

"What happened?" the old wizard kneeled beside the fallen Mord'Sith and spread his hands, his eyes closing in concentration as his lips starting moving under his breath.

Kahlan kept quiet, not wanting to interrupt him, her eyes fixed on the still face, waiting. It took longer than expected, but the full lips finally parted to allow a small groan of pain to escape before she regained full conscious and control of her reactions.

"Cara!" Kahlan breathed in relief, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

Cara slowly focused on Kahlan, a barely there smile coming unbidden to her lips before she could stop herself. Of course, once she realized where her head was resting and her very recent memories came floating back, together with the unbelievable pain on her side, her stony mask fell back in place. "That's quite a mean kick you've got there, Confessor." She tried to joke, but her voice cracked and she winced in reflection.

"I'm sorry," Kahlan mumbled again and helped her to a sitting position when the blonde started struggling to sit.

"Not your fault, Kahlan, I was the one distracted." Cara forced her eyes to travel from the distraught woman to her Lord Rahl, standing in front of them, his hand wrapped tightly against the hilt of his sword, again, his face unreadable. She wanted nothing more than to reassure Kahlan, but she wanted even more to punch her Lord Rahl in the face and break his front teeth for causing Kahlan's distress. That would surely gain him the sympathy of the damsels in distress he was always so fond of!

"What happened?" Zedd repeated forcibly.

"Cara was going to hit Kahlan with an agiel and I ordered her to stop." Richard explained in an even voice, no trace of remorse. "Kahlan kicked her in the ribs instead."

Cara gave her Lord Rahl a seething look, fighting down the urge to thrust her agiel in his groin, where she knew it would cause pain akin to her own. Her cracked ribs were healed, but the piercing pain was still there, making it hard to breathe, and it would take a few days to disappear. "I would never hurt her!" There was anger and indignation in her voice, and something resembling hurt.

"And what do you think the agiel would do to her, Mistress Cara? Caress her skin?" his face once again hardened into the full semblance of a very infuriated Rahl.

"Mord'Sith can control the amount of pain that passes onto the receiver, Master Rahl, as you should know," Cara answered, her face becoming impassive as if she was merely reporting the predictability of weather. "I would never deliver a hurtful blow to K… to the Mother Confessor."

"Even the slightest prickling of an agiel hurts like you're being stung by hundreds of bees. I know what that feels like, Cara, and you will not spar with the Mother Confessor again." His angry eyes bore into hers. "That's an order."

"Richard!" Zedd rose to his full height before Kahlan or Cara could respond, looming over all of them. "That's enough!"

"Stay out of this, Zedd!" Richard gave him a withering look, quickly returning his attention to Cara, while pointedly avoiding Kahlan.

"Seeker," Richard's head whipped in the direction of his grandfather's voice, "you cannot, and will not order a Wizard of the First Order. The Seeker is above most laws, but not above everyone, and while in the Midlands, you will abide to the Mother Confessor, everywhere else you must abide to the Wizard of the First Order who named you Seeker. I am your keeper and your judge, and you are crossing the line of my infinitive patience!"

Everyone blinked at Zedd, not expecting the outburst, and certainly not expecting the unmistakably reprimand directed at Richard Cypher, the Seeker of Truth – his beloved grandson.

"Zedd…" Richard blinked at him, bewildered and hurt, not expecting the sense of betrayal caused by Zedd's lack of support.

"Enough is enough, Richard! You're behaving like a spoiled child who's being denied its favorite toy!" Zedd dismissed him a glowering look and looked at Kahlan. "I must apologize, Mother Confessor, for not foreseeing the reason of your earlier suggestion." Zedd nodded a little at her. "We will take a different route to Aydindril in the morning." He returned is attention to his grandson, his disapproval clear. "We have much to talk, boy."

Zedd started walking outside the clearing, clearly expecting Richard to follow.

"The Seeker has to listen to you, First Wizard, but the Lord Rahl does not."

Zedd stopped in his tracks and turned around, noticing Kahlan had slowly lifted, ready to intervene, while keeping a warning hand on Cara's shoulder. The Mord'Sith had a slightly vacant look in her eyes.

"You don't want the throne of D'Hara, Richard, therefore you are _not_ Lord Rahl," Zedd said, keeping a careful eye on his reaction.

"I've changed my mind." Richard straightened and his chin lifted just a trifled. His voice, however, was surprisingly calm and detached. "As of now, I'm actively letting every single D'Haran know through our bond that their Lord Rahl is alive and well, and ready to take over."

Zedd and Kahlan looked instinctively at the still seated Mord'Sith for confirmation; her eyes were wide and staring unseeingly at some point ahead of her, her breathing slightly rapid. "It's true…"

Richard smiled smugly at her, knowing she was experiencing the strongest connection ever; not even Darken was ever this powerful.

"You may advise and even command me in matters that require the Seeker's attention, but I will not allow meddling in the affairs of D'Hara, and Mistress Cara is D'Hara's affair." The last of the firmly spoken words were directed at Kahlan. "I'm sure even the Mother Confessor will refrain from intervening, for as long as I follow the law of the Midlands as their guest, I am allowed to tend to my affairs as I see fit."

"Richard, have you gone mad?" Kahlan stared at him in shock.

"Mad? No, I'm just tired of not being able to do what I want, how I want it. It ends tonight," he replied softly, and yet fierce. "Mistress Cara, you're on watch tonight. Both the Mother Confessor and the First Wizard deserve their rest."

With that simple order, he clearly conveyed his thoughts about her: she was a tool, a weapon, shaped to be wielded by the Lord's will and nothing more. Any other thought was a lie.

"Yes, Lord Rahl." Cara bowed her head and slowly made her way to her feet, locking her jaw tightly against the searing pain on her side. He would not see her pain.

"Cara can't stay up all night! She'll…"

"Of course she can." Richard quickly cut her off. "She's Mord'Sith; she can handle it like no other."

And he turned around without a glance back, confidence in his stride. They looked at each other, an uneasy silence between them.

"Zedd…" Kahlan quickly moved to Cara's side and wrapped an arm around her waist for support, pretending not to see the withering look she was receiving, pretending not to notice how the blonde was betrayed by her own body and leaned in heavily against her. Pretending not to notice the warmth emanating from the Mord'Sith. "Something's definitely wrong. It's like…"

"He's becoming a Rahl," Cara said, her voice clipped. "And it's not a recent development either."

Kahlan blinked at her. "What do you mean it's not recent? You knew what was happening and didn't tell us?"

Cara sighed, expecting Kahlan to withdraw from her, but the Confessor only tightened her hold. "Despite his best efforts to hide it, I've been feeling a change in the bond, a growing strength; it's nothing like I've ever felt before." Cara frowned, breathing deeply, but soon regretted it. Her face, however, betrayed nothing. "I thought he was just growing accustomed to being Lord Rahl, and since he's the Seeker as well, it's only natural that the bond is much stronger than Darken's." Cara shrugged, her eyes drifting to Kahlan. "I didn't think much of it, though I always found weird that he kept denying his heritage."

"I agree with Cara, Zedd. I believe Richard is finally opening up to his Rahl heritage and its starting to consume him." Kahlan sighed and said nothing when Cara quietly put an arm over her shoulders for better support.

Zedd exhaled heavily, suddenly looking older than his actual age. "I was hoping it would never come to this. One of the reasons I left him with George Cypher, was that I believed that if he was raised with love and sense of justice, no matter the pull of his bloodline, he would always be a kind and just man." Zedd straightened to his considerable full height and eyed them gravely. "If Richard does succumb to his bloodline's tyrannical lure, there is no telling what he'll do."

"With so much power bubbling to come out, he might become far more dangerous than Darken." Cara locked knowing eyes with the old wizard. "Therefore, he's a threat to all of the New World."

"And the New World has nothing to fear from the Seeker of Truth, their savior and hero." Zedd mumbled hauntingly. His shoulders sagged with the heavy weight of knowledge.

Kahlan frowned. "No! I refuse to believe Richard will become anything remotely close to Darken Rahl or any other Rahl! This must be some spell he's under, some…"

"It's happened before, my dear." Zedd gave her a sad look. "Alric's great grandson was raised a Midlander, the son of a judge and a midwife. He knew of love and justice, and everyone loved him very much. Until one day, the last Rahl past on, and D'Harans sensed a new bond and searched for it. He was brought to D'Hara, and being the optimistic young man that he was, he thought he could rule D'Hara with justice and fairness. The bond, however, preyed on his young innocent soul, and with no one to guide his way, and he became the most sadistic ruler of D'Hara."

"Drefan Rahl."

Zedd nodded at Cara. "The bond of Alric Rahl has the same effect on tender souls as a Mord'Sith's breaking."

Cara nodded and looked at Kahlan, her eyes unflinching. "Drefan Rahl was the one to create Mord'Sith; he knew what came out of a loving soul when properly twisted."

"But…"

"When did you first notice the change, Cara?"

"A few weeks after Richard's return from being away with Nicci, when she placed the Maternity Spell on Kahlan." Unconsciously, Cara pulled the Confessor closer, as if to protect her from the pain of hearing that cursed name again. "I began to feel the bond stronger, clearer."

Kahlan forced her eyes away from the blonde woman so close to her to look at the old wizard, pointedly ignoring the warmth creeping up on her from the blonde's comforting gesture, and its possible meaning. "Maybe Nicci did something to Richard. She was the most powerful sorcerer in the New World. We should look at this from all the angles before we rush to conclusions. Richard deserves nothing less from us."

Zedd grunted in agreement.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but if Richard was spelled by Nicci, shouldn't it disappear when she died?" Cara asked, her green-blue eyes darkened by the withering light.

"Not all spells become undone upon the death of the one casting the spell. The Boundary was conceived so that, even after I died, it would still stand, as strong as ever." Zedd sighed. "But only very powerful wizards are able to do so."

"Or sorcerers," Cara said quietly.

Zedd nodded. "Or sorcerers." He turned around and started the short walk back to camp. "We should get going; we don't want to keep Lord Rahl waiting. It's best if we just go along with this until we have it figured out."

"C'mon." Kahlan tightened her hold on Cara and started to move.

"I can walk by myself, you know," Cara complained, her voice a little rough and cold, but not as much as it should have been, and it caused her to frown.

"I know you can, but there's no need for you to overtire yourself when I'm here to help." Kahlan gave her a gentle smile. "Don't worry, if anyone asks, you can say you were just humoring me."

Cara raised a blonde eyebrow, momentarily forgetting about the prickles of pain shooting up from her side that made walking almost an impossible task, were she not a Mord'Sith. "And I'm not? Just humoring you I mean?"

Kahlan stopped their progress and looked at her, her eyes never wavering from those unreadable ones. "No, and we both know it." Kahlan half expected Cara to pull away and stomp back to camp, just to prove she was indeed just humoring her, but when that didn't happen, she felt the courage to go on. "You can stop pretending around me, Cara. I won't betray your trust, I promise you."

Cara stared at her, swallowing hard, cold green-blue searching the Confessor's azure eyes. After what seemed like forever, she darted her eyes to the tree line that hid their makeshift camp, and started walking again, forcing Kahlan to move with her.

Kahlan sighed, but didn't insist. She had time to prey on her friend later.

##


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** Mistresserin

**Author's Note:** See chapter one for disclaimers. Once again, thank you so much for all your comments. They keep me wanting to write more and more!

**Chapter Four**

Breathe in; breathe out.

Cara concentrated on keeping her breathing steady, her eyes closed and her ears tuned to the sounds around the camp she was guarding. This was supposed to be her night off from watch. Instead, she was having the full watch, tired and sore as she was. Not that she had any hope of sleeping all night, with those pesky, silly nightmares haunting her night after night and now the pain on her bruised ribs, but a few candle marks of undisturbed sleep would be most welcome. If she had any doubts about Richard's behavior toward her, his conduct from candle marks before only confirmed her suspicion: he definitely had a problem where she was concerned, she just couldn't fathom what that might be and why the sudden change of heart. The thought that he might be jealous of her growing friendship with Kahlan and was feeling left out did cross her mind on more than one occasion, but she dismissed it quickly – it was that ridiculous. Maybe he was just regretting giving her freedom, giving her the power of will. Maybe he finally understood the advantage of having a loyal Mord'Sith bent to his will, no questions asked. If he planned to take on D'Hara's throne as he claimed, he would need her to ease him in the complicated life at the People's Palace. But he had to know she would never leave him, even if she now had a right to choose, right? She was Mord'Sith and his friend – she would die to protect him. Maybe she should talk to him and remind him of that, though she really didn't understand why he was acting the way he did. If he needed her help, all he had to do was ask.

Breathe in, breathe out.

She really craved her agiel's touch right now, craved the clarity it always brought to her mind, but with the still searing pain in her side, touching the agiel would probably knock her out, as it would intensify the pain to an unbearable amount. That had been a hard and painful lesson to learn in her initiation to the uses of the agiel.

The wizard had offered to prepare her a potion, to help with the pain, but Richard had forbidden it as it would dull her senses and she wouldn't provide effective protection. He was right, of course, but didn't he think that if they were attacked she was unable to use the agiels to protect them, him? Even Darken Rahl, in all his cruelty, had never made such a stupid decision, not when his life might be on the line. He was nothing if not a very good strategist; he knew his resources and how and when to apply them. Richard, though the real Lord Rahl, and her friend, was nothing but a woods guide with no sense at so ever of strategy and leadership. She was glad he had Kahlan to help and guide him. The Mother Confessor was a natural born leader and Cara found herself admiring the woman more and more each day. The Mother Confessor was worthy of her loyalty.

Breathe in, breathe out.

She should stop thinking about all that, really. She was sure the wizard would figure out whatever was ailing Richard and probably fix it with some overly complicated and, likely, unnecessary spell and everything would be back to normal. Richard would be back to his do-good self, the arguments with the Mother Confessor would stop and they would talk about re-populating the Midlands with their babies again. She briefly wondered if they had already consummated their relationship, and though the thought did cause her stomach to clench painfully, she dismissed it quickly. There was nothing stopping them now. Maybe that was the problem; maybe Lord Rahl was plagued with sexual frustration. That made her smile, a little.

"What's that wicked smile for?"

Cara opened her eyes with a start and jumped to her feet, only to fall back down on her knees, her arms wrapped around her middle, bent in pain.

"Cara?" Kahlan was by her side in less than a moment, long arms wrapping around the bent form protectively. "Cara?"

Cara sucked in a breath, not really sure if she was more frustrated with this stupid pain on her side or the fact that Kahlan had caught her completely distracted. She should be on watch not daydreaming! It was careless and plain stupid! She could have gotten them all killed!

"Cara?" This time, the Confessor's voice sounded urgent, almost frantic.

"I'm fine…" Cara forced her breathing to slow down enough to grit out the response.

"No, you're not!" Kahlan whispered fiercely in her ear. "C'mon." Kahlan waited patiently for the pain to subside enough to help the Mord'Sith move back to her spot against the tree she was leaning on.

"I'm fine!" Cara repeated, her voice sounding almost normal.

But Kahlan knew she wasn't; the tension was painfully written all over her chiseled features. Kahlan's lips pressed into a thin line and the Confessor simply left her, anger flashing in her cobalt eyes.

Cara closed her eyes, torn between asking her to stay and relief at being left alone to lick her wounded pride in peace. Beams of sweat covered her face and chest, and she was finding it very hard to tune out the throbbing sting on her side.

This time, she heard the soft footsteps approaching and opened her eyes as she allowed a moment to soothe her ego: she was not that distracted, Kahlan was just growing stealthier. It was her own fault anyway; she was the one to challenge the Confessor, teasing her that when she was trying to be quiet, she could still scare the wildlife all around them. Kahlan had made it a private project of hers to try to catch her unaware since then. This was actually the first time she succeeded, though there had been a few close calls.

Kahlan had her pack in her hand and started rummaging inside once she kneeled. "Can you unlace your upper leather?"

Cara's eyebrows lifted so high it was almost comical. "Why?"

Kahlan pulled out a neatly folded bandage and a small jar. "I'm trying to get my way with you, now that you're hurt and vulnerable, and your leathers are in the way."

Cara almost swallowed her tongue, but her face remained impassive. "I'm not sure you can handle me even now, Confessor."

Kahlan blinked and swallowed hard, glad for the darkness that hid her fierce blush. It did nothing to hide Cara's wicked grin, however. She should know better than to play these games with Cara. She would never get on top. "Just do it, Cara."

"More humoring?" Cara took pity on her and didn't pursue the matter. There would be other times to tease her mercilessly and see that cute blush. _Cute? _A mental groan.

Kahlan gave her a gentle smile. "Yeah, something like that."

Cara nodded and bit her lower lip in thought. "I don't think I can reach back." If there would ever be an admission of pain from this particular injury, this was the closest thing Kahlan would get.

"All right, move a little forward then."

Kahlan reached back and started unlacing the laces in the back, being careful to cradle most of Cara's upper body against her own, to take the strain from her half-healed ribs. Her breath almost caught in her throat when she felt Cara's head rest comfortably against her shoulder and relax. Nimble fingers worked the remaining laces and quickly pushed the leather down to the woman's waist.

"Let me see." Kahlan gently pushed Cara against the tree, her breath releasing in an audible hiss when she took in the damage to the ribs, but not before her eyes lingering just a moment longer than necessary on those full, perfect breasts. "Oh, Cara…"

"It looks worse than it is."

A large dark purple bruise covered most of her left side, extending all the way to her breastbone. Long, slender fingers gently touched the ugly bruise, finding it hot to the touch. Goose bumps erupted all over Cara's torso and arms and Kahlan lifted her hand to the woman's forehead, a frown on her face.

"You're not warm." She scooted a little closer. "I know it's a little chilly and I'll try to be quick."

"Take your time," Cara said, her voice strained. What was it about this woman that made her lose control like this? To break in almost shivers with a mere brush of fingers? To her credit, Kahlan's hands were a little cold against her overheated side and it was a chilly night, but still! She was Mord'Sith, dear Spirits, she did not break in shivers with a mere touch!

Kahlan nodded briskly and hurried to apply the healing ointment to her side, trying not to jar it too much. She did her best to keep her eyes trained on the injury itself, not an easy task, considering the woman's perfect body. After making sure all of the bruised area was thoroughly covered with the ointment, Kahlan wrapped the bandage as tightly as she dared around the sore ribs.

"It's not much, but it should help the pain a bit." Kahlan gave her a gentle smile as she pulled the leather top back up, taking her time in lacing it closed exactly the way she knew Cara liked.

"Thank you," Cara mumbled awkwardly. She was feeling more tired than before and she wasn't sure she would be able to stay awake, her eyelids felt so heavy. Maybe she should go to Lord Rahl and admit her weakness, and suffer her punishment. "That ointment…"

"It has a calming effect." Kahlan guessed the question. "Scoot."

Cara frowned, but did as told. She didn't have the strength to ask any more questions and she fervently wished the aggravating woman wasn't in the mood to chat.

Kahlan slipped behind her and pulled her against her chest. Cara tensed, not expecting the intimate contact. Kahlan pulled a blanket over the both of them and wrapped her arms securely around the exhausted woman. Carefully holding her in place, she felt as the stubborn woman started to relax in her arms. "Don't bother arguing."

"Kahlan…" Cara was nothing if stubborn. "Lord Rahl has ordered me to keep watch." She forced her eyes open and tried to escape the wonderful warmth that was stubbornly pulling her into its seductive tendrils.

"Lord Rahl," Kahlan almost spat the title, "is sound asleep. I'll keep watch and wake you before dawn."

There was no room for argument with that tone of voice, but Cara was Cara, even if her eyes were already closing against her will, her voice sounding slurry. "You need rest. You can't stay up all night."

"I've already slept half the night, Cara, and it's enough. I can handle it." Kahlan pulled the blanket over to the woman's shoulders, smiling at her stubbornness. It would be endearing if it wasn't so exasperating most of the time. "Don't worry about it, Cara. Tomorrow night we'll be at the village to get the horses and we can spend the night there." Kahlan kissed the blonde head resting on her shoulder. Cara relaxed her body further into Kahlan's, the friendly gesture not longer causing her to tense and retreat, and her breathing started to even out. "I'll guard your dreams tonight." Kahlan slipped her hands inside the blanket and laced her fingers with the ungloved ones of the Mord'Sith, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Rest." She almost didn't feel the squeeze back and she smiled at her stubborn friend.

Content with her improvised arrangement, Kahlan swept her eyes around the camp, resting just a moment longer on Richard's sleeping form. She spent a moment to send a prayer to the Creator, praying she would protect him from whatever evil was befalling him and causing him to act the way he was. She truly hoped the Creator would listen to her plea, because she wanted her friend back.

##

As promised, Kahlan woke Cara just before dawn broke, gently bringing her back to awareness with soft touches and whispered words.

Completely lost in the heavy tendrils of sleep, Cara had no control over the sharp pain that shot through her side when she adjusted in her warm cocoon. A pained hiss escaped her lips before she could prevent it and Kahlan pulled her closer in silent support.

"Are you all right?" Kahlan asked quietly, her lips close to her ear.

Cara swallowed and forced the hard, unreadable mask to slip into to place. She didn't want anyone witnessing this weakness, not even Kahlan. The woman had a way of making her feel stripped bare and exposed more often than not and it was more than she could handle right now.

"Cara?"

"Yes." Her voice was strong and steady, if a little rough from sleep.

"Mm, I'll pretend that I believe you, but only because we hardly have the time to go into this before your Lord Rahl is up and about," Kahlan whispered in her ear.

Cara glared at her, but remained stubbornly silent. Kahlan just shook her head and pulled away, moving to her own bedroll, already expecting the reaction, but unable to avoid the disappointment that came with it. Carefully, she slipped under her blanket and remained still, pretending she was still asleep.

Cara watched her go, a heaviness in her chest constricting her breathing. She suspected that was probably the feeling of guilt, not that she had much experience in this. Mord'Sith didn't feel guilt; they felt satisfaction, pride, anger, and occasionally shame, when they couldn't fulfill their master's desires, but never guilt.

Taking a careful breath, she slowly moved to her feet, testing her side for further pain, and was happy to notice that the good night's sleep, snuggled against Kahlan, had done its job. It still hurt, but it wasn't unbearable and she was fairly sure she could walk without help, albeit at a slower pace. For the first time since she'd become a Mord'Sith, she sincerely wished there wouldn't be a fight.

Then her train of thought stopped completely and focused on one word alone: snuggle? Did she really think that word? That fluffy word? Really? Disgusted with herself, she looked over her shoulder and watched as Kahlan turned in her blanket, so that her back was to the dying fire, and gritted her teeth. She should apologize and say thanks. She scowled deeply: Mord'Sith didn't apologize, especially to Confessors! But the churning in her chest was relentless and she wanted it to stop. And Kahlan Amnell wasn't just any Confessor.

Chewing on her cheeks and hands on her hips, she resigned herself to her fate and walked carefully to where Kahlan was supposedly sleeping, only to be stopped short by the too cheerful voice of her Lord Rahl.

"Ah, time to get up already, Cara?"

Cara slowly turned to the sound of his voice and found him looking at her, his head supported by his hand and an amused look on his too innocent face.

"Good morning, Lord Rahl." She smirked at him, her smooth voice dripping with sarcasm. "Did you sleep well?"

Richard smiled at her, but it never quite reached his eyes. "Quite. I would make this a permanent arrangement, but alas, the odds are against us. I trust the watch was uneventful?"

"Of course." _I didn't kick you awake, did I?_

Richard nodded, pleased. His eyes traveled to the Mother Confessor's bedroll and lingered there. "Hunt us breakfast, Cara. My betrothed and grandfather will be famished when they awake."

"As you command, my Lord." Cara bowed her head slightly and turned to walk to her chosen spot to retrieve her bow and quiver, her movements slow and stiff. It might have been just a trick of her tired eyes, but she could've sworn she saw Kahlan's back stiffen at the sound of 'betrothed'.

"And hurry, it will be dawn soon and we need to move."

Cara didn't turn around, but her back tensed in silent anger. Had Richard been anyone else, she would grab Kahlan's dagger and cut off his pride and joy! But he was Lord Rahl and she was his chosen tool and weapon; she existed merely to serve and please him, nothing more.

##

When Cara returned to camp with two hares hung by a string, the atmosphere was tense and eerie. Not even in their darkest moments had it been this bad between them.

"What took you so long?" Richard gave her a hard stare, clearly looking for a way to vent his frustration.

"These were not easy to find, Lord Rahl. Not much game around here," she replied evenly, her expression the picture of absolute boredom, as always. And other than the light sheen of sweat covering her torso and face, nothing gave away the discomfort and pain she was feeling right now. Mord'Sith were pain friendly, but they were also trained to account for their reserves, and Cara knew she was running low. Had she been with her Sisters, or even just with Kahlan, she would've swallowed her pride and said something already, but this Lord Rahl was not the person she had grown fond of, and she just had a feeling nothing good would come of him learning her weaknesses.

"We're not far from Shadrin territory," Kahlan explained matter-of-factly. "It is not unusual for animals to stay more than a few leagues away from their territory."

Richard watched as Cara handed the hares to the silent wizard and moved to her still unrolled bedroll, carefully lowering herself to it. "Funny how you always come to her defense now."

Kahlan glared at him. "Why shouldn't I? She's my friend." She paused for effect. "My best friend."

Richard looked back at her and gave her an amused stare. "I doubt I could call best friend to my brother's murder."

Kahlan's face changed instantly and became the hard, warning face he'd seen the first time she had ever spoken to him, after he helped her escape the quad sent by Darken Rahl. "How much you've changed indeed, Lord Rahl, that you can't even recognize the credit of _your_ hard work." Her voice was low and hard as steel, just as he remembered from that first time. "_You_ forced me to see there's more to Cara than meets the eye, but apparently you don't follow your own advice. That's not a good trait for an aspiring leader."

Without giving him the satisfaction of a reply, she jumped to her feet and walked to where Cara was resting against a tree, looking bored as usual.

Richard's jaw tightened in barely held anger, his hand clenching and unclenching on the hilt of his sword. Desperate to kill something, he stomped away from camp.

Kahlan pretended not to hear him leave and kneeled beside the blonde, just as she let out a loud gasp of pain and doubled over herself, her eyes closed tightly against the pain.

"Cara?" Kahlan's hands were instantly on her, literally supporting her.

Cara gritted her teeth, her arms wrapped around her middle, beads of sweat running from her forehead to her cheek.

"Zedd!" Kahlan called over her shoulder. "Did you hurt yourself while hunting?"

But Cara could hardly control her breathing, much less acknowledge the annoying questions spilling from the foolishly concerned Confessor. She hadn't done anything wrong, no false movements – no movements at all!

"What's wrong?" Zedd kneeled beside them and spread his hands, ready to start healing whatever needed healing.

"No need for that…" Cara gritted out, her breath coming in a short rasp, her voice strained. "I just moved the wrong way." She hated this, hated that she wasn't somewhere else to hurt alone and in peace – hated that she was hurt at all.

"Lower her down, dear one." Zedd instructed firmly.

"I said I'm fine!"

"Cara…" Zedd started.

"I'll agiel you, old man!" her eyes dead serious, only her panting betraying her.

Zedd sighed. "No you won't, Cara, and we both know it. We're passed that."

"I don't think…"

"Stop it, Cara!" Kahlan admonished suddenly, her eyes flashing in anger. "You're among friends; there's no shame in letting them know you're hurt." They glared at each other until Cara finally gave in and looked away; it was too much anyway. "Stubborn thing!"

Zedd gave her a warning glance and Kahlan refrained from commenting anymore.

"Lord Rahl…" Cara mumbled as Zedd started the healing chant they all knew by heart now.

"He's off sulking somewhere; don't worry about him." Kahlan touched her arm gently.

"Don't tell him about this…" Cara gasped as the magic coursed through her torso. At least it wasn't as bad as before. "If he finds out…"

"He won't leave you behind, Cara!" Kahlan interrupted exasperated.

"I think what Cara means, dear one," Zedd stopped his healing spell, a frown on his old face, "is that if Richard finds that she's still this hurt, he might use it against her." Zedd locked eyes with the Mord'Sith, glad to see some color return to her cheeks. "How does that feel, better?" Cara nodded, but said nothing.

Zedd took advantage of her sudden compliance and checked the wound on her arm; it was still closed, but it was not knitting the way he expected. Cara always healed so fast without magic, but this small cut was still angry red and puffy looking and her ribs were still heavily bruised. He grunted under his breath, more than a little worried. "This is not healing properly, Cara, and neither are your ribs."

"Maybe you're just getting too old for this, wizard," she grumbled. "Can I get up now?"

Zedd huffed and grumbled under his breath about stubborn children as he left to tend to breakfast.

Kahlan just shook her head, amused. She had a feeling Zedd and Cara would forever bicker with each other, and strangely enough, it was a comforting thought. It meant they cared enough about each other to bother.

"We'll hurry back to Aydindril, Cara. I'm sure Zedd can find something in the Wizard's Keep to…"

"I'll be healed by the time we get there, Kahlan," Cara said softly, slightly exasperated with all the fussing around her. This went against everything being a Mord'Sith was! "Stop worrying about it."

"I sure hope so, but I'm not taking any chances." Kahlan gently touched her chin and forced her to look up at her. "Not with you, Cara."

They just stared at each other for the longest time, analyzing each other, understanding each other. Cara swallowed and nodded slightly, her eyes dropping to her gloved hands. She was not used to this, not used to the affection and the concern that poured from those azure eyes for her only. "Thank you… For last night." She cleared her throat a little. "It helped."

Kahlan grinned, charmed, and kissed her cheek impulsively. "I'm glad."

Cara looked at her with wide eyes, but was unable to come up with a sarcastic remark.

##

_Cara gritted her teeth, both hands wrapped tightly around her right leg. It had been just another skirmish with D'Haran soldiers and there weren't even that many of them, but they'd been ambushed almost every day for the past week, and frankly, they were all exhausted and that always led to stupid mistakes, like not getting out of the way when a bowmen was aiming at you with deadly intent. Her reaction had been too slow and now she had an arrow sticking out of her shoulder. _

_Richard gave her a sardonic smile, clearly amused. "I thought Mord'Sith felt no pain."_

_"Common misconception, Seeker." She gritted out, not amused at all. "Everyone feels pain, some just learn how to make into something useful."_

_"Richard…" Kahlan warned softly, her arms already cradling the blonde against her chest, for support._

_But Richard was having too much fun w__ith__ this. It wasn't every day he had the chance to ruffle the Mord'Sith's feathers and he was going to take it with both hands. Besides, he knew the injury was not life threatening and Zedd would heal it quickly after the arrow was removed. "What are you going to make out of this one?"_

_"I'm going to shove it…" her sentence was left unfinished by Kahlan's hand covering her mouth, the Confessor's blue eyes widening in disapproval, though he wasn't sure it was directed at him or the Mord'Sith._

_"Richard, my boy, why don't you go get Cara's bag? I'm sure she'll need to mend her leather after this." Zedd gave him a meaningful stare._

_But Richard being Richard, pointedly ignored Zedd's warning and Cara's murderous glare. "I'll get it in a moment. Want me to take it off?"_

_"I'll do it." Zedd gave him a warning look as he wrapped his long fingers around the long shaft, carefully easing it out._

_Cara closed her eyes tightly against the excruciating pain and forced her breathing to remain under control. In a moment of pure weakness, her mind clouded by pain, she turned her head so it was hidden against the nook of Kahlan's neck, seeking comfort. The pain, however, was too much to bear, even for a battle hardened Mord'Sith such as herself and she quickly lost the battle, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her body slackened against Kahlan's._

"_Cara?" Kahlan stared down at the unconscious woman in her arms, her eyes wide with surprise and worry._

_Richard chuckled gleefully. "Oh, I sense a very wounded pride for a few days."_

"_Don't you dare make fun of her, Richard Cypher!"_

_Richard looked up in surprise, completely taken aback by the fierce protective glint in the Mother Confessor's blue eyes. "Kahlan, I'm just joking. She can…"_

"_She can't. Not about this and you know it!" Kahlan cut him off without remorse._

"_I'm afraid I have to agree with Kahlan, my boy. Cara has just started opening up to us; if we tease her wounded pride now, she might retreat back into her shell and we have to start over again." Zedd gave it one last yank and removed the arrow._

"_Fine." He sighed, defeated. "But she better not tease me again when I get hurt."_

"_Well," Zedd scratched his unshaved chin, "I believe she might still beat you when it comes to bearing pain." He brought the wicked looking arrowhead into plain view. "You would be screaming your head off with this one, boy." A meaningful pause. "As you have, just before you passed out, if I recall correctly."_

_The said arrowhead was cruelly barbed and curved along its sharp edges; it was meant to cause as much damage as possible, as well as pain._

_Richard swallowed, properly chastised as his eyes drifted helplessly to the unconscious Mord'Sith: Cara was still slumped against the Confessor's long torso, protectively cradled in her arms, her face clammy and pale._

"_Oh, Cara…" _

_He heard Kahlan's softly spoken words and his smile came out unbidden; she was such a gentle soul._

"_Richard?" _

_He looked up at her. "Yes, Kahlan?" his smile vanished in a heartbeat at the look in her eyes._

"_Not a word to Cara about this, understand?"_

"_I already said I wouldn't, Kahlan," he said warily. "Cara is a big girl, you know?"_

_Her fierce blue eyes kept burning into his, unrelenting, and he just shook his head. Now that they were getting friendlier with each other, it seemed no one was allowed to do anything that might offend one, because the other one would simply tear you down. Women!_

"Again!" Richard straightened his stance and looked down in utter Rahl arrogance at his Mord'Sith.

When they arrived at the village, the locals recognized them immediately and went on ranting about the recent raids they'd fallen victims of. Cara mentioned that it was probably the same gang that had jumped on them two days before, since it was unlikely for two rival gangs to operate in the same area. They liked to terrorize defenseless villagers, not going head to head with each other.

The villagers seemed mollified with that, especially since learning that the said raiders were keeping company to the Keeper. But Richard being Richard, the Seeker of Truth, insisted that they look around the village area, to make sure that it was indeed safe.

Cara was not happy, but the villagers were grateful and Kahlan was left behind with Zedd in a very sour mood. _'No sense in everyone scouting around. You can stay here and help these people with their issues, as is your duty. If we find something, we'll come back for help.'_ Richard's devastating logic just about wrapped things up for them and they left to search the woods surrounding the village.

Of course, they found nothing, as they knew they wouldn't, and since they still had a few candle marks of daylight, he suggested, strongly, that they should take the time to spar – he didn't want his sword to get rusty! He was still peeved about Kahlan's fierce defense of the Mord'Sith. It was becoming a very unpleasant habit, especially since because he was usually at the sharp end of her rebuke and he really hated that.

Cara gave him an unreadable look, but grabbed both agiels from her belt and prepared herself for what she knew was coming. Now she was on her knees, breathing hard, with her left hand clutching her left side, where Kahlan's killer boot had connected the day before, and trying very, very hard not to throw up. She had a split lip and a large bruise on her jaw. Fortunately, her leg armor prevented the wicked looking cut in her left upper leg from becoming a more serious injury and she had a feeling she might have internal bleeding, if her rebellious stomach and killer headache were any indication. She needed the wizard – fast.

"Lord Rahl, I believe that's enough for today." She breathed out, hoping he would listen. The bastard had taken full advantage of her weakened state and had beaten her unrelentlessly, but not before she delivered some damage herself.

Richard sheathed his sword angrily and closed the distance between them with three long steps; he grabbed her by the neck, forcibly pulling her up, her feet almost dangling off the ground. His eyes were hard and relentless, and he squeezed her neck until she could hardly breathe. "It's only over when I say it's over, do you understand me?"

Cara kept her trademark defiant look, fighting herself in order not to react and stab one of her agiels into his chest and end his miserable life! She had no regard for him right now. This was not her friend Richard Cypher, the Seeker of Truth; this man was not the Lord Rahl she had sacrificed everything for – this was an abomination! One that was causing her immense pain.

When she failed to answer immediately, he pressed harder around her neck. Cara did nothing to protect herself. As Lord Rahl, he had the right to do with her as he pleased, but her pride stopped her from submitting to this pitiful excuse for a Rahl, even if it killed her in the end.

Furious, he backhanded her, breaking her lip again, and punched her hard on her injured side, while still holding her by the neck. Blood spilled from her mouth, but she made no sound, no movement, her green-blue eyes glued on his. He would have to beat her to death to try and get anything out of her. She was very close to lose consciousness due to the pain and lack of air, black dots dancing in front of her eyes, but she remained impassive, insolent for as long as she could. Darken Rahl had never been able to beat her fierce spirit out of her and Richard Rahl would have to grow up and become a real man before he could even try. She dared one last impertinent act before he punished her to his heart's content and smiled her best insolent smile, silently daring him to do his worse.

Overtaken by a fury he had never felt without the Sword of Truth in his hand, he grabbed the hand in which she still held her agiel and forced it to her side.

Cara's grin widened as her body shuddered and shut down from the pain, and she gladly surrendered to it without giving him the satisfaction of hearing her screams. Silly boy, did he really think that he could break a Mord'Sith so easily?

Richard screamed angrily in her face and threw her against the hard ground. Furious, he viciously kicked her wounded leg twice and grabbed the agiel from her nerveless fingers, too enraged to even feel the agonizing pricks shooting up his arm. Dropping to his knee, he hovered it above her heart and almost, almost gave in to his fury and the insane desire to watch her body twist as her heart gave up the struggle and stopped beating. Tossing the agiel aside before he surrendered to his craving, he grabbed her by the collar of her leather and pulled her up until her limp head almost touched his face. "We'll see who has the last laugh, Mistress Cara. I will break you until you're nothing but an eager little pet at my beck and call, and nothing more."

Still furious, he let go of her, careless if it caused more damage. Grabbing his water skin from nearby, he drank until he quenched his thirst, his angry, cold eyes trained on the bloodied form on the ground.

Water skin still clasped in his strong hands, he walked back to the prone woman and poured water on her face until she stirred, a painful groan escaping her bloodied lips as her eyes cracked open. He moved quickly, reaching inside a pouch on his thick leather belt and spreading a shiny power over the Mord'Sith, mumbling under his breath. Before the fallen woman could fully regain her senses, he knocked her out again with a vicious punch to the head. Her small, barely heard, grunt of pain brought a satisfied smile to his lips.

"Ah, Cara, how your body betrays you when you least expect." Chuckling happily, he sheathed her agiels back in their holsters and pulled her over his shoulder. "Let's go have some fun, shall we?"

##

"Cara?" Kahlan's eyes almost bugged out of her eye sockets when Richard burst inside the room she had paid for her and Cara, the blonde woman slung over his shoulder, obviously unconscious. "What happened? What…"

"We were attacked." He breathed hard and carefully dropped Cara onto the freshly made bed, seething inside for not being Kahlan's first concern. Maybe he had beaten the Mord'Sith a little too hard. He should've let her do more damage to himself first. Too late now. "We were outnumbered and they separated us quickly. When I managed to get to her, she was already down." He looked up at the Mother Confessor, unshed tears prickling his concerned eyes. "I don't think there's any serious injury, but she's been out for a while. I came back as fast as I could."

Kahlan rushed to the Mord'Sith, taking in her bloodied form and visible injuries, and for a long, terrifying moment, her mind blanked out and she didn't know what to do, where to start. "Find Zedd." She finally managed, her voice strangled. Her fingers trembled slightly when she tried to touch Cara's unresponsive face, but quickly pulled them away. "And get the innkeeper to bring hot water and clean cloths."

"All right."

The subdued sound of his voice snapped her out of her worry induced fog and she looked up at him over her shoulder, noticing the damage he had sustained himself: not as bad as Cara, but still enough to make her cringe. His right cheek was bloodied and bruising already, barely hidden by his dark stubble, and there was a gash on his forehead, a trickle of blood drying just before it reached the cheek. Worried, she moved to her full height and gently lifted his chin to take a better look at the gash. "Doesn't look too deep. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Richard shook his head and gave her a thin smile. "It's just a scratch. I'll go find Zedd."

Kahlan nodded her agreement and returned immediately to Cara's side. Once she was sure they were alone, she started the complicated process of unlacing the woman's leathers and remove them. She hoped she was just fast enough before Richard arrived with Zedd. She knew Cara was anything but shy about her own body, but she found herself becoming very protective of it.

"You complain about us, but damn it Cara, you get in trouble faster than I can blink my eyes." Kahlan grumbled softly, fully concentrated on her task. "I can't leave you alone for a moment, can I?"

If she was expecting a reaction, it never came. When she finally unlaced the leathers and started to pull away, her breath caught in her throat as she took in the damage done to her friend's body. "Oh, Cara…"

Her torso and arms were covered in bruises, and she just knew more hid beneath the bandages wrapped around her ribs. Her legs came into view next, battered and bruised, especially the left one. It seemed she had been kicked viciously by a horse, from the large bruise covering the side of the muscled thigh. She would have to ask Richard about it. A long, deep cut running from mid thigh almost to her undergarments still gushed fresh blood. Kahlan hurried to remove the filthy leathers and pressed a clean piece of cloth to the cut.

A knock came from the door and she rushed to cover the battered woman with a clean blanket before opening it. Zedd and Richard were standing there, bearing buckets of hot water and soap, and clean cloths.

Zedd hissed in a breath and dropped to his knees next to the blonde woman.

"Dear spirits… How did this happen?" He wasted no time and spread his hands over her body, chanting under his breath.

"We were caught by surprise. I… They ambushed us." Richard swallowed, his soulful brown eyes never leaving the prone woman. "She…"

"Here." Kahlan took him by the hand and led him to the foot of the bed, where she forced him to sit down. "Let me look at you. You can tell us what happened later."

He nodded gratefully and didn't object when she tended to his wounds. Her touch was soft and gentle as usual, but somehow, it wasn't the same. Something was off. He frowned.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked softly, her attention half on the prone woman just inches away from them.

"No, I… I was just thinking." He gave her a wan smile. "You have a healer's touch."

That earned him a reserved smile and there wasn't much talking after that, just the soft hum of Zedd's chanting and Cara's ragged breathing filling the room.

##

"Well?" Kahlan adjusted the covers over the still unresponsive woman, her fingers unconsciously tracing the now fading bruise on her jaw.

"Something's not right with her, Kahlan. I am unable to completely heal her. First that cut on her arm, then her cracked ribs…" Zedd was slumped over a chair close to the window, looking as tired as if he'd been practicing magic all day. "I tried, twice, but it's practically useless. It's like her body is resisting my magic." He shook his head, his white hair moving around his shoulders erratically. "At least I managed to heal the worst of it on the second try – she had internal bleeding."

Kahlan gasped, shocked, her hand tightening around the limp one she was holding. "She… She told me she was hit by a dacra when we fought our way to the Pillars. It was just a scratch, but could this be the cause?" Kahlan looked at him, taking in his wide eyes. "What?"

"A dacra grazing a Mord'Sith will leave her vulnerable to magic for a while." He gave them a stern look. "She should've told me! She knows this!"

Kahlan just shook her head, her eyes closed in silent anger. Stubborn thing! "What do we do now? Is she under some spell? I mean…"

He shook his head slowly. "I don't think so; at least I can't pick anything up, but if it's a powerful spell, then I might not be able to read it right away." He gave a self-conscious smile. "This wizard here is getting old and needs more time to restore his powers fully. And after all we've been through in the last months, my powers are not yet fully charged." He drummed his long fingers on his covered leg. "This could also be the be reason why I can't fully heal her. If my powers are really in this weakened state, then the sooner we get to Aydindril the better. Nothing like a few days of indulging in the Keep to renew the debilitated powers of a an old and weary wizard."

Kahlan nodded in understanding, a small smile playing her lips. "It's all right, Zedd. We'll be in Aydindril soon enough. We'll just have to keep her out of trouble until then."

Zedd smirked and slowly raised to his full height. "Good luck with that, dear one. I'm going to check on Richard and see if I can help his wounds."

Kahlan smiled him her thanks and hurried to dress Cara with her sleeping oversized shirt. After changing herself for sleep, she moved under the thin blanket, snuggling close to Cara's inert body. "You better not be under a spell, Cara Mason. Richard is proving to be quite the challenge these days and we need your strength and fast thinking." She scooted closer and placed her hand on the woman's chest, just above her heart, her lips close to her ear. "I need your strength…"

Kahlan closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, lulled by Cara's heartbeats and her unique scent, a curious mixture of clean leather, citrus and sunshine.

##


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** See chapter one for disclaimers. Here's part 5 of Deception. Once again, thank you so much for your comments. If you spot any mistakes, pls let me know so I can fix it

**Chapter Five**

Ever so slowly, bloodshot green-blue eyes cracked open, only to close the next moment. It seemed her eyelids were too heavy to keep her eyes open. That was all right, she could try again later, she was just too tired now, so she just let herself slip into that lethargic state of barely there awareness, her mind fuzzy and her body exhausted, and sore.

A warm hand slipped under her head, cradling it carefully. Something cold was pressed against her aching lips and the unmistakable tasteless flavor of fresh water slowly invaded her hazy senses. She realized suddenly that she was thirsty and tried to have more of the blissful liquid; the wooden cup moved away from her lips and a voice sounded close by, but she couldn't understand what was being said – she just wanted to drink some more! The cup returned to her lips and, this time, she decided not to let it get away and moved her hand to keep it there, only to have her mind finally acknowledge the pain wracking through her body. Inevitably, unwillingly, a groan of pain escaped through her lips. The voice sounded again and she thought she recognized it, but couldn't quite place it.

The cool liquid invaded her dry throat once more and she swallowed it down greedily, almost choking. The cup was again removed and her head was lowered and nestled carefully against the pillow. She tried to open her eyes, but she was just too tired to even care about her whereabouts or her pains. All she wanted, all she needed, was to fall back into that blissful darkness that threatened to consume all of her. And she would let it – it was an old friend.

Warmth started in her chest, above her heart, and her lips curled into the tiniest of smiles: she knew that touch.

"Rest…" the softly spoken words tickled her ear and she was helpless to comply.

She knew now where she was; she knew now she was safe.

##

Kahlan was looking outside the window of their paid room, watching as some of the villagers emerged from their homes to start another day of hard labor, the first rays of orange and purple light invading the small village and taking possession of it. Normality was slowly returning to the Midlands after the rift was closed and the banelings vanished back to the Underworld, but the scars that were left behind would take a long time to heal. Entire villages had been wiped out of the face of the earth before anyone could do anything about it; entire families had been slaughtered, while others had been ripped apart beyond repair. The Midlands would forever bear the scar of this violation, but it would breathe again. Her sister's message, however, made her wonder for just how long they would breathe freely, without choking yet again.

Her eyes drifted to the bed's single occupant and rested there for the longest time, just taking every single detail in and committing them to memory. A light fever had disturbed her sleep for a little while and, just before dawn, she had stirred lightly, no sound escaping her bruised lips. Kahlan hurried to get some water into her before she could slip back into unconsciousness, careful about not letting her have too much. Even half-unconscious, Cara seemed to disagree and tried to force the cup back in place, only causing herself more pain in the process; pain Kahlan knew she would never let out if she was fully awake.

The light fever had relented a few candle marks before dawn and now she was sound asleep again, her bruised lips slightly parted and dry. Kahlan frowned a little at that and wandered to the nightstand. Taking a clean cloth from the fresh pile the innkeeper had kindly left the night before, she soaked it with water from the jar and pressed it soothingly against the parted lips. When she was satisfied they were no longer parched, Kahlan traced the wet cloth over Cara's still face, being careful about her bruises.

Blurry eyes cracked open and a sharp intake of breath escaped, followed by a low moan.

"Hey." Kahlan gave her a tender smile, her hand resting carefully on her cheek. "Careful how you move, you're hurt."

"Hurt?" Cara croaked and winced at the scratchiness on her throat, her eyes glazed and unfocused, her mind wrapped in a dense fog.

"Yeah, you and Richard were attacked, remember?"

"Attack— We… I…" Cara's eyes darted back and forth apprehensively, trying to remember what had happened, why she was hurt, but there was nothing but blurry images.

"Hey, take it easy." Kahlan scooted closer and gently stroked her thumb across the smooth surface of her cheek. "You took a hard blow to the head, Cara; it's all right if you don't remember."

Instinctively, Cara's hand moved to her head, wincing when she felt the slight lump on her left temple. "Where's the wizard? He can heal me."

Kahlan sighed. "He tried already, twice." Kahlan nodded knowingly as the woman's eyes grew serious, if still unfocused. "I know. I'm waiting for Zedd to wake up to see if he managed to heal Richard last night."

Richard. Cara frowned; she should have asked about him immediately as her eyes opened, but he was the furthest thing from her mind, and, strangely enough, the feeling she had come to associate as guilt, that she should be feeling right now, never came. "How's Richard?"

"Whole." Kahlan gave her a smile. "Just cuts and bruises, nothing serious, unlike you." The slender fingers wandered to the sweaty blonde hair and brushed away a few irreverent strands from her forehead. "You were the one to fall this time."

Cara scowled at her, quickly masking her surprise at the soft touch. "Have you bought the horses? We should leave as soon as possible." She tried to control her voice, to keep it even, but the slow, constant movement of those warm fingers against her scalp was making it difficult.

"We're not leaving yet, Cara; you're too hurt to travel safely." Kahlan didn't stop her movements, though her eyes grew serious.

"Kahlan…"

"I'm serious."

"So am I!"

"Don't even try it, Cara. _If_ you're feeling better tomorrow, then we'll leave."

Cara glared at her, forcing her eyes not to blink sleepily. "Stop that."

"What?"

"What you're doing." This time, Cara couldn't stop blinking like a demented owl.

"Why?" Kahlan eyed her curiously, keeping her gentle touch.

"Because!" Cara blinked again, her eyes growing heavier.

"Is this putting you to sleep?" Kahlan asked, utterly charmed.

Cara frowned, her eyes closing against her will. "No! I…" but she made the mistake of opening them and looking at those sparkling blue eyes and that bright smile, and gave just up. "Yes…"

"No one will believe this…" Kahlan mumbled under her breath, amazed.

Green-blue eyes opened in alarm. "Kahlan…"

"I know." Kahlan reassured her quickly, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. It'll be our little secret, all right?"

Cara blinked tiredly and gave her a last suspicious look before closing her eyes again. "I have no choice but to trust you, Confessor…" but her voice didn't sound reproachful like she intended, sounding instead as the gentle yielding that it was.

Kahlan chuckled and moved closer, so she could whisper in her ear. "I like having secrets with you, Cara Mason."

Cara frowned, her eyes still closed, and slurred. "Why?"

"Because you're my best friend and I trust you with my life."

Green-blue eyes opened slightly at that, but the blonde remained silent, watching her, considering her words. The heavy lids closed again and Cara let herself go before she could think of a suitable reply. She would have to talk to the Confessor about this 'friend' thing. Mord'Sith had no friends; Mord'Sith kept no silly little secrets and most certainly did not share them. They would have to talk, sometime.

Kahlan pressed her lips against her temple and kept her soothing ministrations until she was sure Cara was asleep, her breathing deep and even. "Still wary of letting me in, aren't you? But I'm more stubborn than you think and I will win this battle, Cara Mason. That's a promise."

Kahlan adjusted her blankets, making sure she was comfortable, and returned to her perch by the window, staring at the slowly waking village, a satisfied smile on her face.

##

"Good morning." Kahlan greeted them with a warm smile. Richard and Zedd already seemed to have had breakfast and were just talking quietly at the table in the half full inn.

"Morning, dear one." Zedd smiled fatherly at her, carefully regarding the dark bags under her eyes and tired face. "How is Cara?"

"In and out. Could you check on her? She had a light fever during the night. I think it's gone, but…" she asked softly, her eyes pleading.

"Of course, my dear." He patted her arm lightly and left to check on the Mord'Sith.

"Let me order breakfast for you. The bread is quite tasty here." Richard smiled sincerely at her.

Kahlan nodded and gave him a grateful smile. She noticed that the bruises and cuts on his face were healed, which meant that Zedd's healing ability was working just fine. She bit her lip in consternation. Maybe he'd just been too tired the day before, and it wasn't as if Richard's injuries weren't superficial, unlike Cara, who had sustained considerable damage.

"How is she really?"

The gentle, familiar voice brought her head up to face repent brown eyes.

"I'm not sure." The little voice in the back of her mind prevented her from elaborating, Cara's request from the day before coming to mind. "That was quite a beating she took."

Richard nodded, his eyes troubled. "I tried to get to her, but there were too many of them."

Despite all the arguments and misunderstandings of the last few days, Kahlan couldn't really bring herself to be mad at him – much. She moved her hand across the table to touch his in a comforting gesture and he took hold of it immediately. "It wasn't your fault, Richard."

Richard stared at the long, slender fingers on top of his and swallowed. "I know, but still…"

She nodded in understanding. "Did you kill them all?"

Richard shook his head. "We were doing a fine job of keeping them away until Cara fell." He frowned. "Then they just left. They had the chance to overwhelm me, but they didn't."

Kahlan blinked at him in disbelief. "They just left?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, they… I think one of them recognized me and said something to the others… I heard him talk, but he was too far away to understand."

"Well, maybe they were afraid of going against you. You are the Seeker after all." She gave him a little smile and remained silent until the young woman serving her breakfast left. "We need to get the horses."

He nodded. "Is she all right to travel?"

"She thinks she is." She chuckled at his rolling eyes. "Yeah, I know. I told her we'll leave tomorrow if she's feeling better."

Richard blinked at her. "And she agreed?"

Kahlan chewed her bread and smiled a little, her eyes fixed on her plate. "She wasn't happy about it, but she didn't argue either."

His eyes widened and his eyebrows almost touched his unruly brown hair. "My respect for you just grew ten feet tall! I have to order her to get her to agree with something like that."

Kahlan lifted her eyes without moving her head, her lips curling up just slightly – it was a very close rendering of Cara's smug look.

"I don't want to know." He chuckled good-naturedly, but quickly sobered up. "Kahlan…" he licked his lips in anticipation. "I'm sorry for my behavior of late. I'm…" he paused, as if gathering his thoughts. "I really don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not sure it's not the Sword influencing me again. I feel this… darkness boiling inside me from time to time and I just can't seem to control it. It's like someone else is taking over."

She blinked at him, not expecting him to talk about this. "When did it start?"

Her voice was so soft, he barely heard the question. "When we left the Pillars, a few days after. I began to feel… strange, but I paid no heed to it. I thought it was just a reaction to everything we've been through, but now I'm not so sure."

"And you've never felt it before?" She insisted, her head tilting slightly to the side, remembering Cara's words.

Richard shook his head, not looking at her. "No, I…" he sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, I really am. I'm trying my best to work around this need to lash out and take control, and…" he raised his head, desperation clear in his eyes. "I'm not sure I can keep this under control, Kahlan, and I might do something that might push you away from me." The grip on her hand tightened almost painfully. "I know you're mad at me, and I should apologize to poor Cara too, but I can't help myself and I need to know that you forgive me, Kahlan, that you can overlook all of those nasty things I told you." He paused for effect, his deep brown eyes boring into hers. "I need to know you still love me."

Kahlan exhaled softly. "I forgive you, Richard, and I'm sure Cara will too." She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "We'll get to the bottom of this. If you're spelled, Zedd will find out, I'm sure."

He nodded slowly, sadness in his eyes. "I can't help but notice you didn't say you still love me."

Kahlan squeezed his hand gently, her eyes set on their now entwined fingers. "I will always love you, Richard Cypher." _I'm just not sure I'm still in love with you._

A relieved smile transformed his whole face, like it always did. "Thank you for telling me. I promise you I'll fight this with everything that I have."

"I know you will." She pulled her hand away and returned her attention to her breakfast, feeling awful for not telling him the whole truth. But she couldn't, not yet; not until she was sure of she felt about him.

He watched her carefully and sighed, his joy vanishing in thin air. "You forgave me, but you're still mad at me. Is it because I want us to go to Westland?"

Kahlan looked up from her plate and gave him a blank look. "Richard…"

"I know you, Kahlan; I know you better than anyone else, remember?" His sadness showed in his smile. "That's all right, I understand. I'm taking some villagers to check the woods again."

Drumming his fingers lightly on the uneven table, he left the inn, a dangerous glint shining in his brown eyes, and finally allowing her time alone with her thoughts.

"No you don't, Richard," she mumbled quietly to herself. "You don't know me at all."

With a heavy sigh, she returned to her breakfast. They would have to talk soon, real soon. She meant what she said before: she still loved him, but even if they did marry, she would not go to Westland nor would she carry his child. That specific conversation, however, would have to wait until after they found out what was wrong with him, or else she might risk triggering some unpredictable reaction.

She was sure Richard was living an illusion, like she had, swept away by the romantic notion of the epic love of the Confessor and her Seeker, as Cara liked to say in that mocking tone of hers. But they were both more than the Confessor and the Seeker; they were Kahlan and Richard, a woman and a man, and while Kahlan did love Richard for being her first real friend, for being the first to look over the defensive walls and peek at the person inside, the woman in her did not crave his touch or his kiss, or his smile. The Confessor had fallen quickly for his friendly smile and easy going manners; the woman inside craved the passion and the thrill, and the danger, and Richard Cypher was none of that. Falling for Richard had been too easy to be accounted as real, undying love; it had been too predictable. And like Zedd had once told Richard, if the road was easy, you were likely going the wrong way.

##

Cara woke up briefly a few times during the day, but otherwise remained asleep, barely moving in bed. Zedd had tried his magic on her once again, managing to heal a few more bruises, but not much more. The cuts on her arm and leg were still very much there, as were her sore ribs and the myriad of bruises.

It was just a little after dinner time when Richard knocked on the room's door, a large tray with food on his hands. "Dinner." He smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you, Richard." Kahlan gave him a real smile. "I was just waiting for Zedd to…"

Richard nodded. "I know." He put the tray down and pointed to it. "Go ahead. I brought some soup for Cara, just in case she wakes up." He gave the sleeping blonde a worried glance. "It's not like her to sleep this long."

Kahlan sighed and tended to her dinner – she was starving. "Zedd says she took a pretty hard blow to the head, and considering her other injuries, it's only natural. Her body demands rest and I'm actually glad she's asleep or else we'd reach Aydindril before dawn."

That forced a laugh out of him. "And I can picture her doing just that, forcing us to travel at breakneck speed and calling us slowpokes, and other unspeakable names."

Kahlan chuckled and sipped her ale. "Did you find the raider's trail?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's as if they never existed." He looked back at the prone woman in the bed. "If she wasn't lying there, hurt, I would believe I might have imagined them." Kahlan nodded in understanding, firmly ignoring the pesky voice in the back of her mind, insisting something was not right. Of course it wasn't, silly thing; she just couldn't figure out what. "Do you think she'll be all right to travel tomorrow?"

"No, but I did promise if she was feeling better tomorrow, we'd leave. She won't let me get away with it."

Richard gave his Mors'Sith a fond look. "Did you have to threaten her with me to get her to stay put?"

"No, I insisted and she acquiesced. Cara may be stubborn, but she's not reckless." _Sometimes._

Richard nodded gravely, surprised at how well Kahlan seemed to handle Cara. Mm. "Well, that's a good thing then." He turned around fully, his hands clasped behind his back, and gave her his trademark boyish smile. "Do you think we could share a room tonight? I'd really like to be close to you tonight. Zedd can watch over Cara."

Kahlan nearly choked on her ale, and not for the first time, she was really glad for her Confessor training and experience. Forcing her face to remain blank, Kahlan slowly looked at him, ignoring his hopeful boyish smile. That might have worked on her some time ago, but not anymore.

"Richard, I am the Mother Confessor and we're in the Midlands. I cannot, and will not be seen sharing a room with a man that is neither my husband nor my officially chosen mate. It's improper for a woman of my position to do so."

Richard swallowed, trying to hide his disappointment, without much success. "We don't have to, you know, do anything…" his hand trailed his words off. "We can just talk and…"

"It doesn't matter what we do inside, Richard. All that matters is that I'll be in there with you all night long." For the first time that day, she became her stoic, unruffled Confessor persona. "I am not an ordinary Midlander."

"I know that," he said, his face set in a deep frown.

"Do you really? You seem to forget it quite frequently."

"I never forgot it, Kahlan." He stepped closer to her, trying to convey his sincerity.

"You just ignore it to your convenience." When Richard failed to reply, she nodded slowly. "You also know that with my position comes a series of responsibilities and rules that I cannot overlook just because I felt like it." That was only partially true, but he didn't need to know that. "Do you understand, Richard? I cannot be the person you met on the road and I will not throw away my people's respect for myself and my rule just because you cannot control your urges. And I thought we agreed to keep our distance until we have things figured out between us."

"I know, but…" he looked down, his feet suddenly very interesting. "I understand. I'm sorry I asked." And with that he left.

Kahlan exhaled, relieved, her hand rubbing her eyes. She felt a little guilty for lying to him, but not too much.

"You lied."

Kahlan's head lifted sharply at the sound of the rough voice, still heavy with sleep. "Hey." She couldn't help but smile as she made her way to the bed. "You're awake." The few times the blonde had opened her eyes during the day, Kahlan was always away, tending to the village's affairs, performing her duty as a Confessor. "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy."

Kahlan chuckled at the sarcastic reply. "That bad?"

Cara blinked at her, still feeling dazed, but not too bad otherwise. "You lied to him. Why?"

Of course Cara would focus on that. "I… I just don't feel safe around him anymore."

Cara's penetrating gaze bored into her like hot iron, assessing everything, her eyes no longer sleepy and tired. "Did he hurt you?"

"Hurt me?" Kahlan repeated, surprised at the dangerous tone in the blonde's voice. "No, Cara, he didn't. I know he's not himself lately, but I don't believe he would ever physically hurt me."

Again, Cara remained silent, her eyes unmoving from their target and that unnerved Kahlan. "Did the wizard find anything?"

Kahlan shook her head. "No, but… Richard and I talked this morning and he apologized. He's aware of what's happening and he's trying his best to fight it. I just hope we can find some answers in the Keep."

Cara nodded her agreement and relaxed a little, assured that Kahlan was telling her the truth, because if Richard – her Lord Rahl – had so much as laid a hand on her, he would find out up close and personal what it felt like to have an agiel shoved up his…

"Do you want some soup?"

Cara focused her eyes back on the Confessor and shook her head slowly.

"Cara…"

"My stomach is still queasy," she admitted. "I'm not sure I can hold it down."

"You have to eat. It's been almost two days since you last ate."

"I know, but I don't want to risk it." Cara licked her lips. "But I'll accept water if you have some handy."

Kahlan gave her a disapproving stare, but did as requested. After helping her to a sitting position, she handed her the cup with water from the nightstand. Satisfied that she could drink on her own, she took the tray from the small table and walked back to the bed. Cara's eyes tracked the Confessor's movements suspiciously, waiting for the damn woman to make her move and try to trick her.

"Cara…"

Cara rolled her eyes, but stood her ground firmly. She would not trick her!

"Please?" Kahlan's voice broke a little and she turned pleading blue eyes on the hapless Mord'Sith.

Cara's eyes widened in indignation – she was being shamelessly manipulated! No, no, no, and no! "Fine! I hope I throw up all over you!"

Kahlan's answer was a bright, happy smile. "Thank you. It makes me feel so much better."

Cara huffed, not amused, but not angry either. This was happening quite frequently lately and she couldn't really understand why; couldn't understand why she granted Kahlan liberties not even Lord Rahl was allowed. She was not amused! "Is this more humoring, Confessor?" Kahlan nodded, still smiling, and Cara just glared at her, her eyes hard and wide, her arms crossed over her chest.

Kahlan bit her lower lip to contain her laughter. Cara was impossibly endearing, even if she didn't know it. "Here, the soup is actually quite good." Kahlan picked up the bowl and lifted the spoon to the petulant lips.

"What are you doing?" Cara growled, her eyes flashing with something resembling anger, but not quite there.

Kahlan's eyes never wavered. "Taking care of you."

"I can eat perfectly well on my own, Mother Confessor!" Cara tried to take the bowl from the Confessor's hand, but her ribs protested wildly against the sudden movement and she was unable to prevent the flinch from showing in her eyes.

Kahlan sighed. Stubborn thing! "Cara, I know you can eat on your own, but it's easier for you if I help you. You can deny it all you want, but I know you're in pain. Let me do this for you!"

Cara deliberately crossed her arms under her chest and stared at her, her bored, unapproachable Mord'Sith's expression firmly in place, and never once flinching at the pain stabbing needles on her side. This was what being a Mord'sith meant; it wasn't that you didn't feel pain, you did, and probably more so than most; it was about how you controlled it and bent it to your will.

"Fine, have it your way." Kahlan let out a defeated breath, placed the bowl back on the tray and walked out toward the door; she needed to clear her head.

"Kahlan…"

Kahlan almost didn't hear her name, so softly it was spoken. She stopped, her hand gripping the door's handle, waiting.

"I'm…" a deep sigh. "I'm not used to this. I…" Cursing herself for her inability to just let her walk away and learn her lesson. She was not a nice person!

When nothing else came forth, Kahlan turned around and leaned against the door. Watching the blonde woman so completely at loss pulled every single string of her heart taunt and she was helpless to resist it. Slowly walking back to the bed again, she kneeled down and dared to take Cara's hand in hers, revealing in the warmth and softness of it. How could such a strong and deadly hand feel this good?

Cara's eyes darted everywhere, expecting the touch, but completely unprepared for the jolt of sensation that came from it. Desperately trying to avoid the Confessor's probing eyes, she finally settled for staring at their entwined fingers, becoming briefly distracted about how well they fitted together. She wasn't afraid of her or anything absurd like that, she just… didn't know how to deal with the feelings slowly bubbling inside her chest – feelings she couldn't identify.

"I know and I'm sorry for pushing you. I guess I sometimes forget you're not like everyone else."

Cara didn't dare to look up from their entangled hands, afraid of what she might find in those expressive blue eyes. "Is that a bad thing?" She asked softly, unable to stop herself.

Kahlan's eyes lifted at the softly spoken words; there was a soft rustle as she moved slowly from her kneeling position to sit on the soft mattress, closer to Cara. Using her free hand, she cupped Cara's cheek, marveling at silkiness of the golden skin, and gently forced her to look at her.

Cara's eyes fluttered at the delicate touch and when she opened them again, she was caught completely in those warm, compassionate blue eyes. She knew she was exposed, her soul bared for the Confessor to probe for the second time since they met; she knew she should look away, hide herself, protect herself, but she was unable to. Again.

"No, it's not a bad thing, Cara." Her thumb moved slowly on its own accord against the warm skin – so soft and delicate. "Not at all. I… I like that you're different from everyone else. I really like it that you let me see this side of you. Thank you, for trusting me."

They stared at each other for what might have been several candle marks, immersing themselves in each other.

"You make it near impossible to hide from you, Confessor." Cara had to look away, unnerved by their stare down. _This_ was happening a lot too and she didn't know how to deal with it; she didn't know how to deal with any of it.

Kahlan forced out a low chuckle and swallowed, her eyes unwavering. "We both know I'm not that good, Cara; not when it comes to you. You purposely let me in. Somehow," Kahlan's hand slowly trailed from her cheek, sensitive fingertips tracing against her neck, down to her chest. The gentle, barely felt touch stopped and rested above her heart, erratic heart beating thundering against the golden chest, "somehow I made myself worthy of your trust and that's the most precious gift you could've ever given me."

A hard swallow. "Can we talk about something else? Please?" Her voice was strained and rough with barely contained emotion, her eyes still glued at some point in the room. It was ridiculous, really. She was Mord'Sith, she didn't have to put up with this!

Kahlan nodded and slowly pulled away, shakily returning her attention to the forgotten bowl. Forcing a smile back on her face, she held the bowl in front of her.

Cara rolled her eyes but complied by opening her mouth. Kahlan's smile could've lit all the way to the underworld.

##

A slow, lazy smile stretched across full, pouty lips as she snuggled closer in her warm, breathing blanket, craving the contact and the sense of peace that always came with it. Strong, freckled arms held her close in a protective embrace, and she felt more than heard the contented sigh against the back of her head. It felt…

A loud, angry growl shattered the blissful silence of the early morning and the body wrapped tightly against hers tensed in reaction.

Green-blue eyes opened, suddenly wide awake. "Am I in danger?" Cara rasped out, amused, her voice still heavy with recent sleep.

A groan escaped against her neck and she sensed Kahlan's embarrassment as she buried her face against her neck. Another growl sounded, louder than the first, and she couldn't hold back anymore and started to laugh softly. Kahlan almost forgot about her predicament; it was such a light and melodious sound, so completely unrelated to the blonde's fierce demeanor, she was sure she was imagining it. She'd heard it before exactly twice, but it never once sounded like this, so carefree and real.

"Should I run for cover?" Cara teased softly. "Because I'm not sure I can move fast enough, with me being hurt and all."

"It's not funny!" Kahlan slapped her arm, mortally embarrassed. "We fell asleep before I could finish dinner. It's your fault." She remembered how she had helped the blonde back down on the bed, snuggling closer to her, her hand scratching her head lightly. She was hoping her new trick would work again and Cara would fall asleep; she just didn't expect the warmth coming from the blonde to return the favor. She was asleep before she could even think about it.

"You're right." Cara took a careful deep breath and forced the amusement out of her voice. "We should get up and feed Beastie before he devours me."

"Cara!" Kahlan growled in her ear, but couldn't help the smile from tugging at the corners of her mouth. Cara was almost never this playful, and when she was, it was only when they were alone.

The Mord'Sith smiled easily, pleased with herself for discovering teasing material on Kahlan. It would be put to good use sooner or later. "Don't worry, Confessor, it'll be our little secret." Deliberately repeating Kahlan's own words.

"Why do you have to make it sound like that?" Kahlan whined, her head sagging against Cara's neck.

Cara frowned just a little. "Like what?"

"Like I'm going to regret it."

"Heh!" She chuckled again, ignoring the tiny voice inside her head, dripping with sarcasm, telling her about how wonderful it was that she'd become this soft since joining the silly merry band of the Seeker; how nice it was that she was able to share a heartfelt laugh with her sworn enemy! It sounded suspiciously like Darken's taunting voice.

Kahlan grinned and lifted herself slightly, supporting her head on her hand, so she could take a better look at the blonde. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. We can leave after breakfast," Cara replied, her voice still full of mirth. She was in a good mood.

Kahlan narrowed her eyes, but decided not to insist. Cara would get out of bed and leave to Aydrindril today if she had to drag herself by the fingernails. And she was sure the good night's sleep had done its job, since she did look better than the day before and was actually in a good mood. She was glad that at least the nightmares hadn't tormented her. "All right. I'm going to the kitchen to get us some breakfast."

"We can join Richard and Zedd downstairs." Cara cut her off smoothly.

Stubborn… "Cara, if I go downstairs for breakfast, we'll never leave. More people will show up asking for an audience with me." She let out a heavy sigh, hoping that would convince the blonde. "I was hoping for an early start."

Cara narrowed her eyes suspiciously and looked over her shoulder, sure she was being played, but nodded her agreement. Kahlan nodded back forcing her smile to stay put.

"I'll be right back," Kahlan said, slowly disentangling herself from the blonde's warm body.

Cara watched her go and exhaled. She needed to get up and put on her leathers, and forget about how cold she felt now that Kahlan was no longer pressing against her.

Pursing her lips in a thin line, she pushed back the blanket still covering her and shifted her legs to the edge of the bed. When her feet touched the cold, wooden floor, she pushed herself to a sitting position, careful not to jar her side. Happy that everything else seemed to be in working order, she dismissed the dizziness and the annoying little pains all over her body, and grabbed her leathers from the nightstand, where they rested neatly folded.

Alone and still dazed from lying flat on her back for almost two days, her mind started to wander to the day they arrived at the village and the events that led her to become injured. She remembered trying to reassure the villagers about the raiders, but Richard had insisted on checking the woods for tracks and… Her brows furrowed in confusion, her movements pausing ever so slightly. She remembered being angry at Richard for leaving Kahlan unprotected and… It all became kinda fuzzy after that. There was a fight and… but… she couldn't tell exactly… The memories were too quick, too fuzzy, too… Except for laughter; maniacal laughter… Mocking her, taunting her…

"Cara?"

Cara's eyes slowly focused on the worried face of the Mother Confessor, kneeling in front of her. "He was mocking me… He…"

Kahlan blinked and touched her face, not sure she heard the whispered words correctly. "Who mocked you?"

"The one who attacked me… I…" her brows furrowed deeply, trying to remember, to force back those fleeting memories, but they kept eluding her.

"Do you remember what happened?" Kahlan's other hand cupped the other side of her face and gently forced the blonde to focus on her. She arrived at the room to see Cara sitting on the bed, her leathers already on, but the laces still undone, mumbling under her breath, a distant look in her eyes. The Mord'Sith didn't even hear her come in.

"Yes… I mean, no. It's…"

"Cara, you took a blow to the head. It's normal that your thoughts are fuzzy right now. It will come to you." Her left hand moved to the back of her head, slowly scratching the nape of her neck in a soothing motion. "What matters is that you're safe. You both are."

Cara just stared at her for the longest time, a strange expression on her face.

"Cara?"

Cara sighed and nodded. "I'll remember it sooner or later." Hopefully sooner than later.

Kahlan nodded back, her eyes never leaving the green-blues of the Mord'Sith. "Let me help you with those laces."

For once, Cara didn't argue and nodded her agreement.

Kahlan shot her a worried look but said nothing.

##

"Did you tell them we're waiting for them?" Cara let out slow, even breaths. After breakfast, they descended quietly to the stables, with Kahlan keeping a supportive arm around the Mord'Sith's waist. The Confessor didn't ask if she needed help, and the Mord'Sith didn't refuse when it was offered.

Kahlan helped her to climb up on her horse, keeping a steady hand on her leg. "Are you all right up there?"

"Yes," Cara said, her eyes still closed against the pain on her side and her throbbing leg, her voice strained. She was glad Kahlan had insisted on having breakfast in the room. She couldn't bear the thought of Lord Rahl seeing this weakness of hers.

Kahlan nodded. "I'm glad we're taking the horses. I'd hate for you to have to walk all the way to Aydindril like this."

"I would manage." Cara gave her a meaningful stare. "Are they coming or not?"

"They'll be here in a moment, don't worry." Kahlan patted her leg and made her way to her horse, ignoring the glare. "Zedd is probably just finishing breakfast."

"He's more likely ruining the innkeeper beyond salvation. Where he keeps all that food is a mystery that eludes even the Creator!"

Kahlan chuckled and gave her a fond look. She was so cute when she was grumpy and trying to pretend nothing was wrong.

"What?" Cara asked impatiently, noticing the look.

"Nothing." Kahlan mounted her horse, the smile never leaving her lips. "Ready?"

Cara kept glaring and Kahlan kept smiling at her.

##


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** See chapter one for disclaimers. I have to honestly say that this has been the hardest chapter to write; there are so many ways I can go from here. I can't say this is a fluffy chapter, but it made me smile a lot while I was writing it. Tell what you think :)

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Ah, how I miss Leona's sweet, sweet smile." Zedd had a permanent silly grin on his lips, his aged face dreamy and glowing, and a half peeled orange forgotten in his large, wrinkled hand.

Kahlan chuckled and adjusted herself on top of her horse. A glance to her right confirmed her suspicion: Cara was predictably rolling her eyes, but she was amused; she could tell by the slight smile on her lips and her relaxed stance on her saddle.

They'd been traveling for almost three days now, and though there hadn't been any more incidents, the dynamics of the group had changed perceptibly and not entirely for the better. Richard kept trying to get close to her at any given chance, and though she wasn't exactly avoiding him, she did try to keep her distance. They were supposed to be giving each other time to think about their feelings; about their relationship, and while she understood that the fact that they travelled together made that task all the more difficult, it didn't mean it was impossible. Giving each other a break didn't mean they would stop talking, but it meant no more intimacy or more holding hands, or behaving like lovesick birds.

Cara seemed to have noticed the Confessor's discomfort at Richard's barely concealed attempts to get close and have his way, again, because she now made a point of ridding close to the Confessor, leaving no room for Richard to try anything more intimate. It was impossibly endearing, but of course Kahlan could never tell her that. Well, at least not yet.

And of course nothing much got passed the old wizard, hence his attempt to lighten the mood with his youthful indiscretions.

"Wizard, stop torturing us out of our minds with your dirty tales!" Cara complained, her voice something between amusement and mild irritation.

Kahlan slapped her playfully on the arm and mock glared at her. Cara glared back, her lips twitching to hold back the smile that threatened to come out against her will.

"Dirty tales?" Zedd repeated, his wide blue eyes indignant.

"Yes! You've been pestering us since morning. Aren't you exaggerating a little on the number of…" Cara licked her lips and gave him a wicked glare. "…tales?"

Kahlan had to cover her eyes, her lips pursed to hold back the laughter.

"I was very attractive in my youth, young lady! Not my fault the ladies couldn't resist my charm." The old wizard boasted, winking at his amused grandson.

"Yes, wizard, we remember perfectly well how charming you were." Cara snapped, recalling the time he had been under a spell cast by Shota and returned to his youthful self. "And how troublesome too."

Kahlan shared an amused look with the blonde, enjoying the easy banter, something that had been sorely missing for the last few days.

"You'd make a particularly cruel Mord'Sith, torturing people's minds like this." Cara grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And I would excel at it!" Zedd smiled at her, not taking the bait. "And still look better than you in red."

Cara snorted.

"I didn't know you favored red leather, Zeddicus." Kahlan teased him gently, the low chuckle coming from so close making her grin.

"Yeah, Zedd, is there something we should know?" Richard smiled at his grandfather.

Zedd huffed and stared straight ahead. "I'll have you know I have the perfect lean body to fit in those leathers _and_ look good in it."

Cara winced visibly. "Creator, save us from the visual horror…"

Kahlan laughed softly, unable to stop herself. It felt so good to laugh after what seemed like forever; she would have to thank Zedd later. She watched from the corner of her eye as Richard snickered and followed his grandfather's mount, but not before sparing one longing glance over his shoulder.

She looked away quickly; she didn't want to hurt his feelings, and she was trying to keep in mind that his recent behavior was something he probably had no control over, but she was tired of not having her wishes respected. Besides, she had the stubborn Mord'Sith to worry about, and her recently developed inability to heal properly. "Are you all right?"

"Fine."

Zedd kept trying to heal her every day, and though he wasn't exactly ineffective, the results were far from satisfactory. At least now the wounds on her arm and leg had a healthier look; her ribs were still sore, though not as bruised, and the lump on her head wasn't as swollen. And despite the dark bags under her vibrant eyes and unusually pale face, she did look a little better today.

It was Kahlan's turn to roll her eyes; she knew something was bothering the blonde – it had been for some time now, and she couldn't quite hide it from her anymore. Even Zedd mentioned the day before, when he was sure the blonde was asleep, that she'd been brooding more so than usual.

She should talk to her about it, she knew, but she also knew the stubborn blonde would deny anything was bothering her. A resigned sigh. "This village we're stopping at has a pretty good herbal market. I'm sure we'll find something there to help you sleep."

Cara turned her head abruptly and glared at the Confessor. "I sleep just fine, Confessor."

"Cara," Kahlan guided her horse closer, "you've been having nightmares almost every night for the past weeks. And I know you remember them."

Cara returned her attention to the road ahead, pointedly ignoring her. She didn't exactly remember them, just bits here and there that made no sense at all; whatever it was, it was enough to force her awake, covered in a cold sweat, a strangled cry trapped in her throat more often than not, her breathing ragged.

Kahlan sighed, disappointed. She had been trying for days to get Cara to talk about it, to open up, but the woman simply ignored her. At least she didn't shy away when she offered her comfort after her night terrors, and strangely enough, Cara rarely had any nightmares whenever they shared a bedroll. Maybe she should just make it a permanent arrangement.

"And I suppose you want to check this market?" Cara changed the subject, effectively dismissing Kahlan's concerns.

Kahlan tensed her jaw, exhaling softly. "Yes, I would like that. You can stay at the tavern with Zedd."

Cara's head whipped in her direction, her lips pursed. "I'm not staying behind with the wizard! He'll torture me to death with his dirty tales!"

"Cara, you keep having fever bouts when we least expect, remember?" Like the night after they left the village, when they stopped for the night and Cara almost collapsed in her arms after dismounting her horse. The stubborn thing had kept quiet about her condition until her own body betrayed her and took matters into its own hands. "And your leg…"

"I can handle a little walk, Confessor!" Cara cut her off sharply. This not healing thing was really starting to get on her nerves and if she ever found out she was under a spell, she was going to hunt the bastard down and kill him slowly, so very slowly. "And I'm not leaving you alone and unprotected!"

"I can very well defend myself!" It was Kahlan's turn to glare.

"I am aware of that, Mother Confessor, but Lord Rahl entrusted me with your protection – it's my duty," Cara said in that low, kind of growling tone of hers that left no room for discussion.

Kahlan rolled her eyes, exasperated – sort of.

##

Kahlan deliberately kept a leisurely pace, her hands itching to wrap themselves around the stubborn Mord'Sith's arm, and offer her support to the slightly limping blonde; she shouldn't be straining her leg like that! And, of course, she would never accept that kind of gesture publicly, not with Zedd and Richard just a few paces ahead of them. They'd been walking for almost a candle mark now, checking the several stalls for supplies, and Kahlan wondered if the stubborn woman would ever relent and ask to stop for rest. She knew she wouldn't, so when she spotted a stall full of bright, fresh flowers right next to a flight of uneven stone stairs, she grabbed Cara's wrist and led her to it, hoping the woman would take a breather and sit down for a moment, while she indulged herself in checking the beautiful flowers – she really liked flowers.

"Kahlan, what are you doing?" Cara growled, trying to get her to stop, but it was too late; they were already upon the flower stall, her nose twitching.

"Don't worry, Cara, I'm not offering you flowers. I know you don't like them." Kahlan grinned at her, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth as she pulled her closer to the stone stairs. "I remember poor Leo giv—" she stopped abruptly when she realized what she was about to say, her smile vanishing instantly. "Cara, I'm sorry." Kahlan moved closer, her hand slowly traveling down to hold the leather covered one in a soothing gesture. "I didn't mean…"

"It's fine." Her voice was soft, softer than either expected, her eyes surveying the colorful stall.

"Cara…"

"It's fine, Kahlan, really." Cara insisted, her eyes serious. She removed her hand from Kahlan's grasp, a little unnerved by the gesture, and crossed her arms across her chest, her hips canted to the side to take the weight off her left leg. "Leo and I were nothing more than friends with benefits."

"You cared for him." Kahlan was aghast that even after all this time, Cara was still reluctant to admit it.

"I did." Cara smiled genuinely at the look of shock on the Confessor's face at the admission. _Heh__!_ "I wouldn't call him a friend if I didn't care for him, but that's all he ever was and we both knew it; we could never be anything else." _Ever._

"Oh!" Kahlan searched the green-blue eyes so close to hers, finding herself surprised for the second time in such a short time: Cara's eyes were unexpectedly unveiled, open to her probing gaze like never before; she was telling the truth about Leo. "So when he gave you that flower…"

"He was mocking me." Her nose twitched again as she looked around, looking as bored as ever.

"Mocking you?" Kahlan repeated, disbelief coloring her voice.

Cara returned twinkling eyes to the Confessor's attention. "Yes, he… somehow got me to admit that the reason I hate flowers is because they make me sneeze." She licked her lips in anticipation, hoping Kahlan would ask how he had discovered that particular weakness; she wanted to see that cute blush.

"Ah!" Kahlan had to chuckle a little at that. It was such a common predicament to so many people, especially women, and yet it was something she would never associate with Cara – ever. She wanted to ask how Leo had managed to yank that tidbit of information out of her, but the wicked glint in the Mord'Sith's bright blue eyes stopped her. She cleared her throat, the low chuckle reaching her ears. "I would've never guessed that." Kahlan returned her attention to the stall, carefully looking at the different flowers to keep from showing the affectionate smile – Cara would not appreciate it, not with all the villagers around them.

"Mm." Cara's nose twitched again and this time she had to close her eyes tightly to keep from sneezing. "Can we please get out of here before I make a spectacle of myself?"

Kahlan chuckled and recaptured her hand, dragging her away from the stall, only to stop short at the unfortunate nasal voice calling out to them.

"Ladies! I can't believe you'll leave these beautiful flowers behind to wither under this hot sun!"

Cara smirked, her eyes fixed on Kahlan, and slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice.

The man was grinning wildly at them, his two front teeth missing and his appearance unkempt. The grin, however, disappeared slowly as fiery green eyes pinned him with a hard stare. The man swallowed hard, unable to sift his eyes from the dangerous woman staring him down. Cara held him with her glare until he was squirming visibly.

"Cara…" Kahlan warned softly, squeezing her hand in a gentle plea.

Damn Confessor, with her damn righteous kindness! Never let her have any fun… "We don't want any flowers."

"Y-yes ma'am." The merchant nodded furiously, slowly taking a step back. "Thank you, ma'am."

Cara lifted her chin, a blonde eyebrow lifting in barely concealed arrogance and nodded at him.

'Sorry!' Kahlan mouthed to the man, standing behind Cara. The man gave her a weak, grateful smile as he watched her drag away the dangerous woman clad in red. "He almost peed himself, Cara!"

"Mm… I'm loosing my touch then; he should be soaked at first glance," the Mord'Sith replied, a serious look on her face, but her eyes betrayed her good humor.

Kahlan tried to scowl, but couldn't hold it for long and started to chuckle, stopping just a little ahead of the stall. She turned around to look at the blonde, a smile playing her lips, slowly letting go of the hand she was holding, and presented her with a clover. "It's for you."

Cara frowned, honestly confused. "You're giving me a weed? Why? What does it do?"

Kahlan grinned at her, her dimples showing. "It's not a weed, it's a clover – a four leaf clover. It's for good luck."

Bewildered, Cara blinked at her and accepted the clover without really thinking about it.

Kahlan stepped a little closer and leaned in, close to her ear, as if to whisper a secret. "I know you're not a flower kind of woman and I'm quite confident this won't make you sneeze."

Cara's surprised blue eyes drifted from the frail looking weed in her covered hand to the smiling face so close to hers. The shiny blue eyes of the Confessor were bright with mirth and affection, and Cara felt herself slowly drowning in them, helpless to resist the emotions this woman stirred so deeply in her.

"Why are you holding a clover?" Richard's amused voice broke the moment.

The butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach were not pleased with the interruption as Kahlan forced herself to tear her eyes away from the striking blue pools of the Mord'Sith. Richard had always had a knack to interrupt in the worst possible moment, especially if she was alone with Cara, and now she was beginning to wonder if he wasn't doing it on purpose. "I was just telling Cara that four leaf clovers are considered omens of good fortune. If you find one, you should always give it to someone else, as a sign of goodwill."

He nodded in understanding and smiled softly at her. "In Westland, clovers are considered weeds. I suppose I'll just have to tell them about this story." Kahlan gave him a small smile, still unhappy for the interruption. "Can I walk you back to the inn? Zedd went ahead to get us a table and Cara can meet us there." He extended his arm gallantly and gave her his best winning smile. "I really miss spending time with you."

"I…" Kahlan looked helplessly at Cara, never noticing the murderous glare Richard was giving the Mord'Sith behind her back, daring her to say anything that would take Kahlan away from him. Cara just stared back at him, her expression unreadable. "I still have a few things I need to buy, Richard. We'll meet you guys at the inn when we're finished."

"You can take care of that after lunch, Kahlan," he said, his smile never leaving his lips, though it wasn't lost to Kahlan how it was slowly fading from his dark eyes, and he made her want to push her luck.

"I'd rather do it now and leave after lunch. If the weather holds, we'll reach Aydindril in two days, maybe less." Kahlan moved closer to Cara and linked their arms together, unafraid, giving her a bright smile. "Poor Cara here has to put up with my whims today."

Cara gave her a sideways glance and pursed her lips, slightly amused, but her sharp eyes quickly returned to her Master, carefully watching his every twitch; he was clearly unhappy.

"Well then, I can keep you company and carry your bags." He insisted still, his smile never faltering. "We'll meet you there, Cara."

It was almost like he was daring her to say she didn't want to be with him, almost like…

"They're items of… personal nature." Kahlan forced her smile to remain on her lips.

"Oh!" He wasn't expecting that, his lips pursed in a thin line.

"We won't take long, Richard, I promise."

He nodded, a deep frown on his face, his hand reaching for the hilt of his sword. "I'll be waiting." Giving them a curt nod, he started walking back to the inn, his body tense.

"You should just talk to him and work whatever's between you two," Cara said softly, not making a move to disentangle herself from the Confessor's grip. She wouldn't admit it, of course, but Kahlan's hold on her was relieving some of the strain on her leg.

"We already have and I asked him for some time to think about this. I doubt we both still want the same things and I can see now that we've both changed somewhere along the road; that we started to drift apart without either of us even realizing what was happening." Kahlan sighed. "He just keeps disregarding my requests; disregarding my wishes. It's almost as if he thinks I'll just give in to him if he keeps pushing me."

"Mm… That's usually how it works for men," Cara said, twirling the clover between her fingers distractedly. "They are not used to deal with strong, independent women and when they're faced with them, they feel the need to impose their manly selves on them."

Kahlan blinked at the blonde, sure she had just been complimented. "Well, to be fair, I'm sure it can't be easy for him, I mean, we are traveling together. There's no way to avoid bumping into each other." A sad sigh. "But I… I just need some time to sort my feelings out and…"

She heard the barely concealed huff at the word and turned her head in time to witness the legendary roll of bluish, exasperated eyes.

"Feelings!" Cara almost spat the words. "Feelings make you weak, Confessor."

Kahlan smiled fondly at her Mord'Sith. "We've talked about this, Cara. Feelings don't make you weak; they give you strength when you least expect."

"Feelings are a weakness that can be exploited by your enemy!" Cara huffed, the hand holding the clover gesturing in a rolling, frustrated motion.

"There are many things one's enemy can exploit, Cara." Kahlan flashed her smile, a glint of challenge surging in her eyes.

"Such as?" Cara knowingly took the bait; she enjoyed their verbal sparrings.

"Your Lord Rahl is your biggest weakness. If…"

"No, he's not." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could even think about it and her eyes widened in sudden alarm, hoping Kahlan failed to hear the barely whispered words.

"He's not?" Kahlan peeked at her, curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

No such luck. Of course she heard; she always did! "You were saying?"

Kahlan kept staring at her, but the glare she was sending her way was enough for her to decide to let it go – for now.

"Lord Rahl is your biggest weakness. If I were to capture him and use him to get something from you, you would have no choice but to do as I say."

"I would only play along until I found a way to neutralize you and rescue him," Cara stated smugly. "And I would."

Kahlan grinned. "I know that, but until then, you would be submitted to my will. You are loyal to your Lord; you owe him obedience and respect, but that doesn't necessarily mean that you have to like him, that you have to love him, or even that you're his friend – there are no feelings involved, yet you have that one, big weakness working against you."

Cara glared at her. "I didn't say there weren't other weaknesses."

"True, but by focusing on feelings alone, you implied other things are not, like your sense of duty, and they are. If I were to catch him, I would count on exactly that to play you to my will."

Cara remained quiet for a while, her eyes focused on the uneven street in front of them. Kahlan knew she was reviewing her words, analyzing them with precision and cold detachment. She had been more than a little surprised when she first realized Cara had a brilliant analytical mind – a tactician's mind. She'd always thought of Mord'Sith as Rahl's puppets: they didn't think or plot, they just existed to carry out orders; to cause pain and destruction. But as their friendship begun to slowly evolve, she started to realize there was so much more to Cara Mason than met the eye; so many layers that composed this complex woman, she felt inexplicably compelled to peel them all off, one by one – no rush.

"It could only be successful because you know me," she finally said, her voice quiet, pensive.

"Everyone knows Mord'Sith are devoted to their Lord; anyone could exploit this."

"Not with me. While it's true what you said, they would also count on Mord'Sith acting under a certain… parameter. I don't act like most Mord'Sith. Anyone else besides you would not win." Cara slowly turned her shining blue eyes to the Confessor, a slow smirk shaping her lips. "Though I'm not sure you would too."

Kahlan laughed easily and pulled her closer, touching their heads together. "Let's hope we never have to find out who is the superior tactician."

"I'm sure you would be a worthy opponent; it would reinforce my victory."

But Kahlan could see the smile shaping the pouty lips and the mirth lurking in the expressive bluish eyes, and just kept smiling.

##

They rode out immediately after lunch, as planned, and now Richard led the way, Zedd right behind him. Kahlan was content to stay behind, keeping company to the quiet blonde.

An involuntary smile graced her lips as she remembered the look on the blonde's face when she gave her the clover. She wondered if she had kept it; she hadn't seen it when they arrived at the inn for lunch. A chuckle almost escaped her, recalling Cara's indignant stare after she pulled her left leg under the table, resting the booted foot on top of her own thigh to help relieve the strain on the wound. Kahlan just kept smiling at her until the leather covered shoulders sagged in defeat and the woman relaxed her stance.

Stealing a look to the side, her smile vanished as she noticed the paleness on Cara's face, her eyes half-open and her lips pursed in concentration.

"Cara?"

"Yes?" The answer came out soft and precise.

Kahlan motioned her horse closer and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"You're cold," Cara mumbled and closed her eyes, leaning involuntarily against the touch.

"I'm not cold, Cara." Kahlan sighed and called out to Zedd. The wizard made his way back to them, his gray eyebrows lifting in question. "It's close to sundown; we should find shelter." She pointed out to her right. "There's a stream close by; we can make camp there."

Zedd nodded, his weary eyes trained on the obviously feverish Mord'Sith. "I'll tell Richard." He started his horse and left.

"Can you manage…"

"Yes!" Cara cut her off sharply through gritted teeth.

Kahlan nodded and remained silent, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of hurt at the Mord'Sith's reaction. She knew the woman wasn't feeling well; she was hurt and cranky, and truth be told, she had been amazingly compliant these past days, but it still hurt.

Cara gave her a sideways glance, closing her eyes in frustration as she caught the barely hidden hurt on the Confessor's face. Her usually open face was drawn and impassive, and she couldn't stand it; she had put that look there and she couldn't stand it. Damn Confessor making her feel… things! "Kahlan."

The Confessor turned her head slightly to look at her, dark eyebrows rising in silent question.

Cara sighed; she was mad at her and it made her stomach twist and churn, almost to the point of retching, though the way she was feeling, she wouldn't have to wait long. "I'm… I'm sorry… I'm just…"

"Grumpy?" Kahlan supplied, her eyes softening in forgiveness.

Cara smirked and lowered her head, so that her blonde hair covered her face; covered her awkwardness. Gentle fingers whispered against her skin, brushing away the curtain of hair protecting her from prying eyes. She swallowed at the unexpected contact, the fine hairs on the back of her neck standing to attention; her stomach churning again.

"Look at me." Kahlan pleaded gently. "Please."

Cara exhaled softly and complied, losing herself in those brilliant pools for the second time that day. She was definitely sick; any other possibility was too unnerving to be considered.

"It's all right. We all know what it feels like to be sick."

Cara gave her a cross look. "I hate it."

"Mm, I don't know anyone who likes being sick, Cara." She gave her a teasing smile, her fingers still entangled in the blonde tresses. "It's a weakness all living creatures must live with; you're not alone in this."

"You're making fun of me," she said with a softness that shouldn't be there, looking at her from under long eyelashes.

"Just a little." Kahlan grinned at her, feeling better already.

Cara finally relented and chuckled softly.

##

Cara didn't put up a fight when Kahlan helped her get off her horse or when she helped lower her to the ground to sit with her back against an old tree, or even when Kahlan fussed over her and dropped a blanket over her shoulders to keep her warm against the sudden chills wracking her body. Her Mord'Sith self was too busy trying to fight off the chills and the annoying aches to pay attention to her lack of fortitude regarding Kahlan's kindness.

Her mind started to drift off as soon as she closed her eyes, the sounds around her disperse and muffled. She knew she should force her eyes open and pay attention to her surroundings, to the whereabouts of her friends, and Lord Rahl, but she couldn't muster the strength to do so; they were so heavy. She was just too tired… Kahlan would keep her safe…

A cold cloth pressing against her forehead forced her eyes open and she immediately noticed with alarm that it was almost dark. "Huh?" The warmth creeping from her chest was making it hard to concentrate; it felt so wonderful against her chilled body.

"You fell asleep."

Bloodshot green-blue eyes opened a trifle more and stared slightly unfocused at the beautiful smiling face, so close to hers. "I did?"

Kahlan nodded, the smile still lingering on her lips, her warm hand still on Cara's chest. "Dinner is almost done."

Cara frowned, realizing they were no longer by the stream. "How did I get here?"

"I carried you, of course." Kahlan's smile curled teasingly at the corners. "I'm stronger than I look and you're not that heavy." Cara's disbelieving eyebrow forced a low chuckle out of her. "And Zedd cast a spell to be easier to carry you. It was like cradling a sleeping child." A very warm and snuggly child, who immediately rested her head against her shoulder and curled up contentedly in her arms.

Cara scowled, her green-blue eyes wide, not amused at all.

"Here, have some water." Kahlan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and helped her to sitting position, giving her the water skin. "Thank you."

Cara drank avidly, her eyes closed, revealing in the simple pleasure. "For what?" She asked when she was satisfied, her eyes clearing a bit.

"For letting me care for you," Kahlan said, her voice soft and sincere. "I know it's not easy for you."

Cara grunted and said nothing as Kahlan maneuvered her into a full sitting position and placed herself behind her, so she could gently cradle her against her chest.

"Do you enjoy doing this?" Cara huffed. Her pride demanded she should at least protest, even if her aching body was more than grateful to be resting against the warm torso of the Confessor, wrapped securely in that protective embrace.

"Do I enjoy caring for you? Yes," Kahlan replied, her voice so soft it was barely heard. She opened her mouth to say more, but the words failed her and she swallowed. It wasn't as if she really knew what she wanted to say anyway. "Is it too much for you?"

Cara was silent for so long, Kahlan honestly thought she wasn't getting an answer, but then the low contralto voice sounded soft, hesitant. "I don't mind it if… If it's you."

Kahlan gave her the brightest, happiest smile she'd ever seen and she couldn't help but smile shyly back, her fingers curling around longer ones without conscious thought.

##

Richard stopped short, silently moving behind a tree set to the side of the trail that led directly to their camp. His sharp, cold eyes caught Kahlan's movement as she sat down close to the sleeping Mord'Sith, her eyes roaming over her body, a worried frown creasing her forehead. Kahlan shook her head a little and soaked a piece of cloth inside a small pot with water, rinsed it and pressed it carefully to the blonde's forehead. Cara stirred immediately and Kahlan's hand rested on her chest in a calming motion.

He watched as Kahlan helped her into a sitting position, his eyes narrowing dangerously when he realized Kahlan had no intention of letting go of his Mord'Sith – and Cara didn't even put up a protest!

He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, trying very hard not to let his temper loose – he couldn't, but when he opened them again and watched as Kahlan smiled brightly at whatever the Mord'Sith was telling her, the lid on his temper loosened and he let it pour out, and course through his veins for a long, dreadful moment, barely keeping himself from screaming at them. He gripped the hilt of his sword until his knuckles were white and taunt against the tanned skin of his strong hand, his eyes hard. How dared she make her smile like that? Kahlan never smiled at the Mord'Sith like that! Savage satisfaction coursed through his soul when Cara suddenly leaned to the side and retched violently. If it wasn't for Kahlan's firm grip on her waist, weak as she was, she would've fallen flat on her stomach contents.

A low, wicked chuckle trickled through his lips and he closed his eyes, taking a deep, cleansing breath before stepping out of his hiding place, feeling very pleased with himself.

##

"Kahlan, what's wrong?" Richard dropped his wrapped bundle next to the fire and rushed to the Confessor's side.

Kahlan had one arm wrapped around the blonde's waist and the other was holding her hair back. "I don't know, she just…" she winced as Cara's stomach convulsed again. This close to her, she could just hear the soft moan of pain that followed the dry heaves, her heart clenching in sympathy.

"Where's Zedd?" He looked around, but the wizard was nowhere to be found.

"He's hunting for herbs." Kahlan watched from the corner of her eye as his hand made its way to Cara's back, rubbing it in a soothing move.

"I think the worst is over." Richard peered at the gasping Mord'Sith, his hand wrapping around her shoulder. "She needs to lie down."

Kahlan nodded and helped maneuver the sick woman back down to her bedroll, her eyes trained on Richard. He was being his gentle, compassionate self, but instead of feeling reassured, Kahlan felt anything but, the fine hairs at the nape of her neck standing on high alert like never before. "Find Zedd, Richard."

Richard looked up at her and nodded quickly, his brown eyes gleaming just a trifle with something that Kahlan couldn't quite place, but whatever it was, it was enough to make her blood run cold. Whoever this person was, he wasn't the kind and sweet woods guide she was proud to call a friend. This was someone else entirely different, someone that might have already killed Richard Cypher and taken over as Richard Rahl. But before she could take a better look at him and allow her power to explore the depths of his soul, the glint was gone, the door to his soul closed, and she was left standing outside, unsure of what she'd seen.

"I'll be right back." He patted Cara's leg in a comforting gesture and ran in the direction Kahlan was pointing.

Kahlan grabbed the discarded cloth and soaked it again, carefully cleaning Cara's grimacing face and neck. "Zedd should be here shortly, Cara." Kahlan pressed her hand against her forehead. "At least your fever isn't worse."

A small grunt was Cara's only response, her eyes closed in concentration, trying to control the convulsions playing havoc in her stomach.

Kahlan captured her hand and slipped the glove off, then did the same with the other.

"Kahlan…" Cara gritted, her eyes still closed. "What…"

"You'll feel better, Cara, I promise." Kahlan's hand touched her cheek, her thumb rubbing in a soft caress against the smooth, sickly pale skin. "Does this come off?" Kahlan tugged a little at the upper part of her leather.

Cara hesitated. "There's a… a hidden hook on the inside…"

"All right, let's get this off you then. You can't possibly be comfortable inside these leathers with this heat and the fever."

Cara didn't answer, she just let her do what she wanted. She couldn't muster the strength to explain that Mord'Sith were build to sustain discomfort, that it was a sign of weakness to complain about the weather or a little fever; that if you did, your punishment was a trip to a dark dungeon to beat the weakness out of you. She would tell her later, when her stomach stopped cramping and her head stopped spinning. Before she could even realize it, she was already dressed with one of Kahlan's sleeping tunics; she inhaled faintly, allowing the soft scent of fresh herbs and clean sweat to lull her to sleep.

##

Zedd watched curiously as Kahlan fussed over the sleeping woman. As much as it was strange and unlikely, the friendship they were slowly developing was indeed growing to unexpected proportions. Something had changed between them after being trapped in that tomb for a day, and while Kahlan never once told him or Richard what had transpired inside, it was clear that something had; something that, somehow, became the turning point in their relationship. Cara certainly was more acquiesced to Kahlan now and even started to allow what she considered to be dreadful indignities, such as the small touches Kahlan was prone to. And after the time they'd been forced to travel alone, Cara's lone escapades to hunt became a sort of bonding time for both women, as Kahlan started following her more often than not.

More time spent with Cara, however, meant less time spent with Richard. He remembered quite clearly the frown on his face when Kahlan left just after Cara; the deepening of that frown when they returned, Kahlan laughing softly over some sarcastic comment from the impish blonde and Cara, their brooding, hardcore, 'feelings make you weak' Mord'Sith, smiling and chuckling at whatever the Confessor was telling her.

His blue eyes traveled inevitably to the sleeping form of his beloved grandson, trying to reconcile the person he had watched grow into a fine young man, to the person he was displaying these days. He wondered briefly if Kahlan's growing friendship with Cara had somehow influenced his change of behavior; he certainly wasn't happy about the time they spent together now. His attention shifted back to Kahlan and her charge, knowing eyes softening in a mix of amusement and pained reality as he read the concern on her tired face. If Richard had no reason to fear before, he did now.

Looking up at the full moon, he judged the time: he still had at least two more candle marks of watch before Kahlan would take over. Stifling a grunt as his old bones protested from sitting in the same position for too long, he strolled to where both women had settled for the night, a gentle smile on his lips. He loved Kahlan like a daughter, and the fact that she hadn't run, screaming into the night after finding him standing naked on his wizard's rock, with merely a chicken to cover his most private parts, pretty much cemented her reputation with him.

"How is she?" Zedd lowered himself on Cara's left side and placed a large hand on her forehead. After Richard found him, lost amidst the fragrant herbs, he had rushed back and prepared an herbal beverage for the Mord'Sith, infused with healing magic. That Cara hadn't put up a protest surprised him more than anything else. She was asleep before she was finished, the cup still on her hand.

"The fever is down a little and she's still asleep." Kahlan pulled the thin blanket closer to the woman's shoulders.

"Good, it means the tea is doing its job." Zedd smiled kindly at her. "Why don't you sleep now, mm? I'll keep an eye on her." Kahlan seemed to hesitate. "Kahlan, you're no good to her if you're too tired from lack of sleep."

Kahlan nodded and dropped down on her own bedroll, right next to Cara.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and pulled her own blanket up

"Sleep now."

Kahlan looked one last time at the peacefully sleeping Mord'Sith before closing her eyes, finally succumbing to slumber.

##

"Richard."

Richard opened his eyes immediately, a smile tugging on his lips when he realized it was Kahlan. "Something wrong?"

Kahlan shook her head. "It's your watch; everything's calm."

His smile faltered, but he nodded. "How's Cara?"

"The fever's down and she's still sleeping." Kahlan gave him a small smile.

"All right, I'll start with the rounds." He moved to a sitting position, running his fingers over his disheveled hair.

Kahlan nodded and started to rise, but a firm hand on her wrist stopped her. Kahlan looked down at him, a dark eyebrow rising in silent question.

"I miss you," he said softly. "I don't want to lose you." Kahlan opened her mouth to speak, but Richard stopped her. "Don't, please, just… listen." He licked his lips, his eyes earnest. "I have been thinking about us and our relationship and… Kahlan, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old by your side and if that means that that we can't go to Westland, it's all right." Retreat and regroup.

Kahlan tilted her head to the side, her eyes serious. "And where do you want to live?"

"Wherever you want," he said softly, his eyes pleading.

"You're Lord Rahl, you have to stay in D'Hara and that is the one place I will never set foot to make a home."

"You don't have to go to D'Hara. I'll assign a deputy to watch over my rule." He scooted closer to her.

"That won't work and you know it."

He frowned. "But you have Dennee as your deputy while you're away. Why wouldn't this work?"

"Dennee is a Confessor and my sister, and I trust her implicitly. You don't have anyone you can trust in D'Hara. It's political suicide."

"I'll send Cara then; she can go to D'Hara and rule under my name and we can stay in Aydindril, and…"

"You mean you'll _ask_ her if she accepts to be your deputy." She corrected softly, gauging his reaction.

And there it was, the dangerous glint before he could hide it. Her nostrils flared in anticipation to his answer.

"Of course I will."

Kahlan nodded, her face blank and revealing nothing. "I'll consider your words."

His eyebrows lifted in honest surprise, not expecting the answer – at all. "You'll–"

A rustle in the bushes on the other side of the camp stopped him and they both reached for their weapons. A battle cry sounded suddenly too loud in the dead of night, the small clearing they'd chosen to make camp quickly filling with raiders.

Kahlan and Richard wasted no time in engaging the first raiders to come forth. Zedd stirred quickly and proceeded to send a wave of wizard's fire to the closest one. The man screamed and rolled onto the ground, desperately trying to get rid of the magical flames.

Kahlan deflected a clumsily thrust with her dagger and used her momentum to press her hand firmly against the man's throat, and release her power on him. Time slowed down as it always did for her whenever she was about to confess someone; her eyes darkened as magic escaped its confinement and burst into its victim. The man's eyes widened, the power of confession coursing through is body with devastating efficiency. For a brief moment, his eyes darkened the same shade as Kahlan's, the impact of the magic forcing him to his knees.

"Command me, Mistress." He looked up at her adoringly; he would know nothing else but the unconditional love for his mistress for the rest of his life.

"Protect us," she rasped, the exertion of releasing her power forcing her to go down on one knee, her breathing ragged.

"Yes, Mistress." The raider jumped to his feet, sword swinging wildly at the closest of his companions.

Kahlan looked over at the far end of the camp, a patch of blonde hair getting her attention. With all the commotion, Cara began to stir as well, clumsily reaching for her agiels; she tried to get up, but her body refused to cooperate and she fell back down, her face a curious mix of confusion and anger.

Her sudden movement, however, brought the unwanted attention of the closest raider, who ran to her, thinking of her as an easy prey. He was sorely mistaken as both her agiels connected with his thighs, driving him to his knees in a messy bundle of pain and screams. Once down and on her level, he was no match for her skill, sick or not.

Kahlan grinned wildly at the fierce display of skill and ran to her friend, killing two more raiders on her way.

Another one made his way to where Cara was, his intent clear, but before he could even get to her, a dagger found its way to his neck with deadly force.

"Cara?" Kahlan punched a raider with her right fist, her dagger still clasped in her hand. The man fell down with a grunt of pain; a well placed kick to his chin ended his life before he could even register what hit him. "Stay down, Cara!"

"Behind you!" Cara yelled, her eyes wide in alarm. Her mind was still clouded from either the sickness or Zedd's beverage, but she could still make the raider coming behind Kahlan's back, his sword firmly clasped in his hand.

Kahlan turned around, ready to defend herself, and realized it was the man she confessed.

"Mistress, you're safe!" He smiled adoringly at her.

"Didn't I just give you an order?" She snapped, looking around the camp; Zedd disappeared into the forest surrounding them, chasing a runaway raider and Richard was fending two raiders at the same time, his face set in a fierce expression, one that suddenly reminded her of Cara's expression when she was fighting – he was enjoying the skirmish!

"Help him!" She pointed to Richard. "Now!"

"Yes Mistress!" The confessed man turned around and left to aid Richard.

Kahlan took the opportunity to recover her dagger from the fallen man and stood protectively in front of Cara.

The confessed man successfully killed one of the raiders attacking Richard and the Seeker dispatched the other one. The fight was over in moments.

"Are there more of you?" Kahlan asked her confessed protector.

"No Mistress, I'm the last one. Are you pleased, Mistress?"

Kahlan kneeled beside Cara and touched her forehead tenderly, quickly checking her for wounds, but other than looking utterly exhausted, she seemed to be in one piece.

"Yes, I am." Kahlan looked up at him and forced a smile, remembering compassion was a Confessor's duty. "What's your name?"

But before he could answer, Richard's explosive voice resounded furiously around the camp. "What in the Spirit's name did you think you were doing?"

Kahlan blinked at him, watching from the corner of her eye as the confessed man took on a defensive stance, ready to protect her. Kahlan felt the muscles tense underneath her hand as Cara stirred from her numb state.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're my Confessor! You're supposed to defend me with your life, and instead you send your pet to defend me while you stay behind to protect her?" He was furious, the prominent vein in his neck throbbing rapidly.

"I stopped being your Confessor the moment we closed the rift. You're no longer my priority, Seeker," she answered coolly, her hands balling into fists at her side.

"Stay away from my Mistress." The confessed raider growled, stepping in front of Kahlan to protect her. "You…"

Richard's sword sticking out of his chest stopped his tirade. The man's eyes widened in shock, blood trickling down from his mouth; he was dead before he hit the ground.

"You killed him?" Kahlan tried to check on the man, but Richard grabbed her arm roughly and forced her to remain upright, facing him.

"You rather protect a Mord'Sith, your mortal enemy, your sister's killer than protect the man you love?" His hold on her arm tightened.

"Let go of me, Richard!" Kahlan growled in his face, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Answer me!" He demanded.

"Richard…" her voice dropped to a dangerous pitch.

Richard's painful growl and grimace caught her attention as he was forced to let go of her arm, an agiel hissing angrily against his forearm.

Cara swiftly moved between them, standing protectively in front of Kahlan, her agiel pointed menacingly at him. "Touch her again and I'll give you the most painful death I can come up with," she said, her voice dropping dangerously, glazed eyes flashing angrily.

Richard took a step back, his hand cradling his bruised arm, his eyes spitting venom.

Kahlan stared incredulously at the blonde head in front of her; Cara was obviously sick, her shoulders hunched and the unprotected hand holding the agiel trembling slightly, yet she still found the strength to stand and protect her, and against her Lord Rahl no less.

"Drop the agiel, Cara," Richard ordered, his voice strangely controlled.

Cara snarled at him and remained in a defensive posture.

"That's an order, Mord'Sith!"

"You gave me freedom to do as I please and now you order me around? Typical Rahl!" Cara spat, her eyes burning with barely contained anger.

Richard took a step closer, his face set. Kahlan made a move from behind, intent on standing between them, but Cara held her back, placing a firm hand on her arm, silently begging her to stay put.

"I take it back; I'm calling all Mord'Sith for duty, starting with you. Drop your agiel."

Cara let out a biting laugh. "It doesn't work like that, Lord Rahl."

"Drop it!"

"Make me!" She defied, her eyes shining with impertinence.

Richard narrowed his icy eyes, focusing intently on the disobedient woman, his breathing slow and controlled. She was going to pay for her insolence!

Cara felt the invasion of her senses; felt the tug on her soul, the burning need to obey her Master's commands. She stared at him in utter disbelief: the bastard was using the bond to make her bow to him! But she was Mistress Cara, a free Mord'Sith, and she wouldn't go down without a fight; she would stand her ground! Gritting her teeth, she concentrated in deflecting his attempts to invade her mind, her senses. It was very much like deflecting magic, problem was, this was already infiltrated inside and in her weakened state, she was completely defenseless against it. The need to obey kept burning and eating at her, and her resolve started to waver before the power of the bond calling out to her, her arm shaking uncontrollably under the pressure of fighting herself; of fighting him.

"What are you doing to her?" Kahlan released herself from Cara's bruising grip and tried to push him away, but Richard Rahl stood tall and proud, and unmoving, his cold, dark eyes never wavering from his victim. A disturbing little smile started to curl around the corners of his lips – he sensed victory.

Cara dropped to her knees from the exertion of resisting the bond, her face set in painful concentration, sweat running down her cheek from her temple.

"Cara!" Kahlan rushed to her side and held her by the shoulders, watching helplessly as Cara's hand slowly started to lower and turn inward, the agiel now in a position to hurt its master. "No!" Kahlan grabbed Cara's hand with both hands and tried to pull the agiel away from her, but it was too late; Cara's body surged against the agiel, desperately seeking the punishment her Lord demanded.

"What's going on here?" Zedd surged from the trail and was shocked to find Kahlan on her knees, holding Cara, while Richard stared down at them, imposing.

"Stop him!" Kahlan yelled at the wizard, trying to pull the agiel away from the blonde, but the woman was damn strong! Cara's body trembled violently in her arms from the pain of the agiel, her hand clenching tightly in the dirt, her teeth gritted to keep from screaming.

And then everything happened at once. Zedd pushed Richard away from them, dragging him forcibly by the arm, hoping to break his focus; Cara let out a pained moan and sagged in Kahlan's arms, her agiel scattering to the ground, forgotten; and Kahlan stared numbly at the unconscious woman in her arms, a twirl of emotions contorting her usually placid face, her breath ragged and rapid. A growl slipped as she slowly lifted her head to look at Richard.

Zedd gasped and Richard took a step back in reflex, surprise and apprehension showing in his face; Kahlan's eyes burned with the unmistakable dark anger and rightful vengeance of the Con Dar, her lips curling in a spine chilling sneer.

##

* * *

So, I was doing some Summer cleaning in my hard drive and stumbled upon my first attempt at Cara/Kahlan fanfiction (it's been patiently waiting for me since 2010). It's about our lovely ladies and our beloved LOTS characters (most of them anyway), but that's where the resemblance stops. There are no Confessors or Mord'Sith, or Seekers, but there are wizards and sorcerers, and swords, and a world in turmoil crying out for a hero (Xena fan here!). It needs some tweaking, and I assure you I'm a lot nicer to Richard here :)

So, should I give it another try?


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta:** Flynoni

**Author's Note:** See chapter one for disclaimers. Well, I'm afraid it will only get worse for Cara before it gets better, but it will get better. Sorry for the delay, but I'm suffering from this thing called extreme lack of time and it won't get better until next week – hopefully… Good news is I have a BETA! YAY! I'll start replacing the first six chapters as soon as I can. Don't worry, no major changes.

**Warnings: **Rated M-Depictions of violence and sexual content

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Kahlan." Zedd called out soothingly, his hand rising in defense, ready to deflect her power if it should come to that.

"Dear one, take a deep breath and please calm down."

"Calm down…" she repeated in a hiss, her blue eyes rapidly swirling with the dark power of the Con Dar.

"He hurt her." She snarled, eyes fixed on Richard.

Zedd swallowed, his eyes darting to the still astonished Seeker.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to."

Kahlan barked out a haughty laugh and carefully let go of Cara, slowly rising to her full height. The skin around her eyes became the color of blood. The dark swirling receded slightly, only to spread outwards from her irises in a dark, reddish form, turning her eyes cold, deadly and full of hatred. Her face contorted into a permanent sneer, head slightly tilted to the side – target defined.

"Richard…" Zedd called out softly, his eyes trained on the now fully enraged Mother Confessor. This was no longer Kahlan Amnell, the sweet, compassionate young woman from Aydindril. This was the Mother Confessor, the rightful ruler of the Midlands, who was now completely lost in the throes of her rage and thirst for vengeance.

"Go into the woods. I'll try to hold her off until she calms down." He knew that now, only Cara had the power to bring back Kahlan and until she was awake, Kahlan would not rest until she had Richard's blood on her hands. Bags!

Richard seemed to finally snap out of his shock at seeing Kahlan go into the Con Dar because of Cara. A low, arrogant chuckle escaped his lips.

"She can't confess me, Zedd, remember?" his voice sounded obnoxiously gloating and Zedd dared take his eyes away from Kahlan to give him a stern look.

"And I'm not afraid of her."

"Have you forgotten that a Confessor in Con Dar is much stronger and faster than usual? Have you forgotten that this is no ordinary Confessor?" Zedd snapped, watching as Kahlan strolled casually to Richard.

"You're only immune to confession while your love for her is true and unconditional, and I sincerely doubt it remains so right now!"

Richard crossed his arms across his chest and stood straight, his legs apart. The expression on his face was one of cool arrogance, daring her to make a move.

"I don't need to love her unconditionally. I'm a Rahl; the bond protects me."

Kahlan's hand rose with menacing quickness; and Zedd released a protective, circular barrier just as quick, trying to contain the magic around her. The power of confession slammed violently into it, reverting back to whip the hair out of the Mother Confessor's face, making her look fierce and deadly.

"I'm not sure about that, Richard! Darken had to make a potion to protect himself, remember? Now, do as I say and go into the woods! I'll try to get Cara to wake up and stop her."

"Darken was paranoid. The bond protects me, I'm sure of it!" Richard kept staring at the Confessor, who was now standing just a few feet away from him, her eyes narrowed, lips set in a thin line.

"She can't hurt me."

"Richard!"

Before any of them could even blink, Kahlan made her move, her movements precise, deadly and too swift to register. When Richard's mind finally acknowledged the danger, Kahlan was already upon him, her fist closed in a tight ball, connecting with his jaw with stunning force.

His head snapped back, blood splattering from his mouth; his feet slightly lifting from the ground, as he fell to the ground with a heavy thud. But he recovered quickly and scrambled to his side; trying to get back on his feet.

The enraged Mother Confessor, however, was much faster and he was savagely thrown to the ground again with a violent kick that cracked his ribs.

"Stay down, Richard!"

Zedd's booming voice barely registered through the cloud of pain in his brain; the throbbing from his ribs viciously taking over every one of his senses.

His hair was grabbed from the top; his head yanked back before he could even try to defend himself; his hands too slow to remove themselves from cradling his injured ribs.

A knee connected with his jaw, the white searing pain that followed almost knocking him out. A booted foot kicked him in the chest and he fell to the ground backwards. Fuzzily opening his eyes, he realized the crazy woman was now straddling him, her hands balling into fists, her arms pulling back for momentum. He only had time to raise his arms in self-defense as the fists, hard as steel, started pummeling down on him.

The rage started building inside him until it finally took charge of the numbness and cut through the pain. He was Richard Rahl, Lord of D'Hara and the Seeker of Truth. He was not going to be beaten down to a pulp by a woman – his woman!

Letting the rage course through his veins, he let out an angry growl and pushed her off him with all his strength. Kahlan fell to her side, but quickly recovered and rolled out of his reach. Richard pushed himself up with a pained grunt, a look of utter concentration on his bloodied face. He raised hateful eyes to his tormentor, just as a slender hand wrapped around his neck in a vice grip.

Zedd rushed to Cara's side, desperately trying to get her to wake and stop this madness!

"C'mon, child, wake up!" he patted her unresponsive face and looked over his shoulder in time to see Kahlan extend her arm, hand spread open, and release her power.

"Kahlan, no!" Zedd screamed, horrified, his hand casting a protective barrier around himself and Cara to protect them from the circular effect of the Con Dar power.

The air around them shifted violently as the brutal power of the Con Dar released, dirt erupting from the ground in a thin wall of dust. It hit Richard full force, effectively knocking him to the dirt ground with a heavy thud.

"Richard!" Zedd screamed, his eyes wide with horror.

Richard's eyes widened in surprise and shock as the power of confession slammed against him and wrapped around his soul, nearly taking his breath away; but instead of utter devotion, hateful spite rushed in burning like fire through his veins. Kahlan, expecting him to be confessed, had paused in satisfaction; and he took full advantage of her momentary confusion to punch her hard in the belly. Kahlan doubled over, a grunt of pain escaping her lips.

Fueled by anger, Richard jumped to his feet and kicked out, but the Confessor sneered at him and evaded his kick faster than he had ever seen anyone move. Rising to her full height, Kahlan planted her feet firmly on the ground, hitched herself on her right foot and delivered a full roundhouse kick to his head with her left leg. Richard twirled and fell to the ground, barely conscious.

Kahlan's black and red eyes caught sight of Cara's discarded agiel, her head tilting slightly to the side in curious contemplation; she didn't need confession to finish him off that would do just fine. Kahlan picked up the dark red rod, her eyes narrowing at the pain shooting up her arm before she quickly dismissed it. She was the Mother Confessor; she could handle anything.

Richard's breathing was hard and ragged, his mind numb, his body hurting like he'd just been trampled over by a horse. Forcing his pain to recede to the back of his mind, he planted both hands in the dirt and pushed himself up. The excruciating pain in his side, however, forced him down with a scream of pain.

Kahlan's sneer widened, pleased by the sound. Her arm moved again, ready to strike once more and hear more of that delicious sound. He had hurt _**her**_ and he was going to pay.

"Kahlan…"

The rough, pained filled voice invaded her senses and wrapped tightly around her mind; her hand stopped, inches from his unprotected back. Kahlan cocked her head to the side, waiting for the sound again.

"Let him go…" a wet cough followed the words and Kahlan slowly turned around to see her, awkwardly wrapped in the wizard's bony arms. "Please."

_**Her**_. "Cara…" The agiel dropped from her suddenly nerveless fingers as she made her way to the sound of that captivating voice. She kneeled by her side and gave her a small smile, as the black and red finally receded from her eyes to reveal tired blue eyes.

Richard grunted, painfully moving to his feet, his face set in an angry mask. Blood slowly trickled down from his nose and mouth, his eyes puffy and bruising quickly.

"Richard, get out of here." Zedd ordered, frowning as Kahlan nearly collapsed on top of Cara. Now that the destructive energy of the Con Dar was back where it belonged, Kahlan was left exhausted and breathless.

But Richard remained where he was, his hateful eyes fixed on the two women practically lying in his grandfather's frail arms. Kahlan's head rested on Cara's chest, breathing hard. Cara's arm was securely wrapped around her back, her focus solely on the dark head resting against her chest – it was as if nothing else existed.

"Go, Richard!"

Breathing hard, Richard stumbled into the woods and Zedd finally let out a breath of relief. With Richard out of the way, he could now concentrate on his two charges and try to figure out what happened to cause Kahlan to go in to Con Dar.

##

Between the two of them, they managed to take Cara back to her bedroll, the Mord'Sith almost passing out from the pain. Zedd pushed the soaked tunic up and surveyed the damage done to her side.

"They're broken…" Cara said teeth gritted, painfully aware of every single throb in her side. How she craved the comfort of her agiels! A warm hand slipped into hers fingers entwining, and squeezed gently, and she completely forgot about her pain and the craving for her agiel. Her numb mind purposely disregarded the complication of figuring out why this brought her more comfort than the pain of the agiel.

"I can see that." Kahlan softly replied.

An angry hiss made Zedd look up to see Kahlan's horrified eyes fixed on Cara's once again dark purple bruise. "How did this happen?"

Kahlan shook her head. "We'll talk later, Zedd. She needs healing now; she's in a lot of pain." Her free hand moved to touch Cara's forehead and brush away a few errant locks of blonde hair from the sweaty brow. Cara glared stubbornly at her and she ignored it, neither noticing the wizard's eyes trained in rapt attention on them.

Cara grabbed the hand touching her forehead and eyed it carefully: the knuckles were scrapped and bloodied, the palm slowly bruising from holding the agiel. Cara's hand was probably bruised too, for not wearing her gloves when she threatened Richard; her Lord Rahl.

"Her first."

"Cara…" Kahlan tried to pull her hand away, but Cara held it firmly.

"Do it, wizard." Cara glared at him.

Zedd hid a smile and spread his magic over Kahlan's hand.

"Now you can go to Lord Rahl."

It was Zedd's turn to glare. "After I heal you, I will."

Cara opened her mouth to protest, but Kahlan's angry stare stopped her. "Hurry then."

A few candlemarks later, Cara was asleep, her broken ribs once again only half-healed. Zedd shook his head in disbelief at Kahlan's version of the night's events, unwilling to believe his grandson would do something so despicable, even if under a spell.

"Zedd…" Kahlan sighed and rubbed her bleary blue eyes; she was so tired.

"He's using the bond against her; she has no defenses against that."

Zedd nodded. "I know. He's…" he was unable to finish his thoughts.

"And this is probably not the first time either." Her eyes drifted to the now sound asleep blonde.

"Is he using the bond to stop her from healing?"

Zedd blinked and considered her words; he hadn't thought of that.

"I don't think so, dear one," he answered after a while. "You said she fought him; she resisted him, even in her weakened state. He only got to her because she's this weak, and that proves he's not quite yet able to master the bond." He paused.

"I believe he's not strong enough to cause that sort of damage. Compel her into obedience, cause her pain even, but not stop her from healing. He'd have to be exceptionally powerful to do something of the sort."

Kahlan straightened slowly, visibly livid; and Zedd grimaced.

"The dark magic of the agiel links every Mord'Sith to their Lord. It's like a Maternity Spell, but without the need to hurt the spell caster in order to cause harm to the spelled." Zedd continued to explain.

He was beginning to fear for his grandson's relationship with this brave woman – and his safety.

"It only works one way and it's a very effective way to control rebellion, and punish."

"But I never heard…" Zed didn't allow her to finish.

"Just like using your power leaves you vulnerable, so does using the bond like this. A Rahl becomes vulnerable to any sort of attack, especially if magic is used – he's practically defenseless. That's one of the reasons he was so slow to react to you." _And his abhorrent arrogance was the other._

Kahlan closed her eyes, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"You said he's not powerful enough, but you forget he's the Seeker; the Sword of Truth is magic."

Yes, another headache: Richard was the Seeker of Truth. The overwhelming desire to pack and go home, back to his cabin in Westland and rejoin Clara, his beloved chicken, suddenly weighed like tons of rocks on his weary old shoulders.

"I suppose the sword's magic could reinforce his Rahl bond and even protect him to some degree, but… I still believe it's not enough. If he still had his Han… But Nicci took it from him."

Nicci. Just the name sent shivers down her spine. She was glad the terrible woman was dead; she hated her more than anyone else, dead or alive.

"This is such a mess, Zedd. Richard's not himself, Cara's sick and not healing…" she closed her eyes in quiet desperation.

"What are we going to do?"

The old wizard gave her a kind smile and patted her arm. "What we do best, dear one – be there for them and fix the mess." Kahlan gave him a hesitant smile.

"Now, I suggest you lie down and rest. We still have a few candle marks before dawn. And I need to find Richard and fix that broken jaw of his. That's quite a mean right hook you have there."

Kahlan swallowed and looked down at her hands. "I tried to confess him, Zedd – again."

Zedd's eyes softened at the whispered words. "Richard can't be confessed, you know that."

"Why can't he be confessed? Because he's madly in love with me or because the bond protects him?" Zedd's eyes widened slightly and she smirked.

"You forget I remember what happens during the Con Dar."

"Khalan, I… Annabelle was able to confess him. The bond did nothing for him then, and remember Darken had to resort to magic to protect himself. He loves you, dear one; he's just confused right now."

"You forget he rejected the bond then; he didn't want to be Lord Rahl. He couldn't even make the Mord'Sith follow him."

"He released them."

"Exactly! He rejected everything that makes him a Rahl."

Zedd sighed. "What are you trying to get at, Kahlan." But he knew what she was thinking, and there was a small part of him that thought exactly the same.

"You know what I'm trying to get at." Kahlan snapped in a fierce whisper, her eyes burning.

"What protected him at the Pillars, his unconditional love for me or the bond?"

Zedd blinked at her. "Is it too awful if his love for you is not unconditional, if he's not entirely devoted to you?" And even as the words left him, he knew the answer.

Kahlan straightened a little. "It changes everything and you know it. It means he's been lying to me the whole time!" she moved a little closer to him.

"Has he been lying to me, Zedd? Was all this just to make sure I wouldn't leave his side until the quest was complete?"

Zedd shook his head, his eyes cast down. Had this question been asked weeks before, he would check her for spells, so preposterous it was, but now… Now he wasn't sure anymore.

"I don't know, dear one, I just don't know anymore."

Kahlan stared at his bent gray head for the longest time and sighed; what a mess!

"I know, I'm sorry. I…" her brows creased in thought. "I'm just really worried about this, Zedd."

Zedd nodded. "I know." He eyed her carefully.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kahlan sighed. "No, I…"

"I mean about why you went into Con Dar – for Cara."

"He was hurting her and there was nothing I could do about it," she replied immediately as if it explained everything.

Zedd nodded once. "True, but Cara's been hurt before and you've never…" He let out a tired sigh.

"Kahlan, you know Confessors only go into Con Dar for their loved ones."

"I know that," she replied with a frown.

"Cara's my best friend, Zedd. He was hurting her!" the frown deepened.

"And she… We…" she swallowed. "I really, really like her, Zedd."

Zedd patted her hand, his eyes sad. "I know, dear one, and she really, really likes you too." _Even if she doesn't want to admit it._

"I know." She smiled fondly at the sleeping woman. She did know. Cara told her every day with her actions, with her small allowances; and her well hidden caring streak.

Zedd took a deep breath and looked around at the bodies scattered around.

"Well, I'll start cleaning this mess up and you, young lady, should go to sleep."

Kahlan nodded; she was exhausted. "Will you go to Richard?"

Zedd lifted to his full height and nodded. "We'll find a way to fix this, Kahlan."

"But things will never be the same, will they?" she whispered, feeling the first sting of tears.

"No, I'm afraid not."

Kahlan swallowed and scooted hurriedly under her blanket, desperately trying to hide the tears.

"Good night, Zedd."

"Good night, Kahlan." The old wizard left in search of his grandson, his shoulders sagged with the weight of the night's events. How had it come this? Even if they managed to find what was wrong with Richard and stop it, there was no undoing what happened in that camp. Richard would have to learn to go on without Kahlan, as he was now sure her unconditional love for him was gone, if it ever really existed.

##

Kahlan rolled on to her side for the hundredth time since Zedd left in search of Richard. It was almost dawn and she was yet to rest properly; she just couldn't sleep, couldn't stop thinking about Richard and what he had done – what she had done. If Cara hadn't called out to her…

A sharp gasp to her left caught her attention and she raised her head to look at the half awake blonde, her brows furrowed, sweat covering her upper lip.

"Cara?" Kahlan moved a little closer and touched her arm. Cara blinked and turned her head slightly to look at her and Kahlan gave her an affectionate smile.

"Want water?"

Cara nodded and Kahlan helped her drink.

"Better?"

Cara nodded and closed her eyes, only to open them again when she felt something cold on her face. "Lord Rahl…"

Kahlan hesitated. "Zedd's with him, don't worry."

"I betrayed him…" Cara closed her eyes, ashamed.

"You protected me, Cara." Kahlan kept cleaning her feverish skin with the wet cloth.

"He ordered you to protect me as if I was him; that means even from himself. I'm sure he'll be glad you did it once he's back to normal."

Cara surprised her with a cynical chuckle, the one she used to have when they started traveling together.

"This _is_ Lord Rahl; this is his normal self."

"I refuse to believe that, Cara; I refuse to believe Richard is lost to us."

Cara closed her eyes and shook her head. "If this is really the bloodline, Kahlan…"

Kahlan stopped her words with a finger on her lips, her eyes pleading, unwilling to hear the words.

"I need to believe we'll get him back, Cara. He wouldn't give up on us."

Cara blinked at her. Every fiber of her body was yelling at her, telling her that she needed to make Kahlan understand the facts, understand that this wouldn't have a happy ending; that hope was useless.

"I know…"

Kahlan smiled, relieved, and snuggled down close to her, wrapping her arm carefully around her middle. "Am I hurting you?" she whispered.

"No." In truth it was killing her, but all her weary mind could focus on was the warmth coming from her side; the sense of peace warming her cold soul; and the knowledge that Kahlan was seeking comfort in her own special way; she could not deny her if she tried.

Kahlan closed her eyes and smiled, finally relaxing. She didn't want to think anymore, she didn't want to worry anymore. This was all she needed at the moment.

##

The sharp pain shooting up her leg forced her awake. Tired, glassy green-blue eyes cracked open, a blurry form coming into view. _Huh?_

"Wake up, Mord'Sith!"

The sharp voice cut through her senses, her eyes opening fully. Lord Rahl's form came into view, his face hard and angry, no longer bloodied and bruised. The body snuggled against hers tensed in her arms and stirred.

"Are all Mord'Sith this lazy?" Richard mocked, a cold smirk on his lips, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Dawn just broke, Lord Rahl." Cara forced her voice to remain strong and even, her arm tightening around Kahlan, silently pleading with her not to react.

Richard stared angrily at her, his eyes glued to the woman in her arms. "Get up!"

Kahlan glared at him, her lips set in a thin line, but didn't stop Cara from slowly moving to her feet.

Cara rose to her full height, carefully straightening her back, her body screaming in protest. Her eyes were cast down in deference to her Lord, but her body language betrayed her defiance. Richard looked her up and down with disdain and started walking out of camp, clearly expecting Cara to follow, only to stop abruptly.

"Leave your agiels!"

Cara glared at him without moving, but did as told and quickly removed her agiels from their holsters, leaving them on her bedroll.

"Cara," Kahlan grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop, "you don't have to go. You're free to decide."

Cara closed her eyes, the eerie feeling of having her senses invaded from the inside making itself known again; feeling the need to comply and follow her Master burn deep in her soul.

"I betrayed Lord Rahl, I deserve my punishment," she whispered, her eyes opening slightly.

"What?! Is he planting these thoughts in your head as well?" Kahlan forced her to meet her eyes.

"Cara, you didn't betray him!"

A new, stronger wave of the eerie feeling slammed against her soul and she yanked her arm free from Kahlan's grasp; she was too weak to fight him this time.

"Cara…"

"Don't follow me." Cara's eyes hardened and became unreadable.

Taken by surprise by a coldness she hadn't seen in Cara for the longest time, Kahlan stood rooted to the ground, following her with her eyes until she disappeared behind the trees.

"It's useless to try to stop them, Kahlan."

She turned sharply at the sound of Zedd's voice.

"We can't let this happen! We have to stop him!"

"He's Lord Rahl, he has the right to punish his Mord'Sith as he sees fit."

"Even if that means killing her?" Kahlan nearly shouted, desperate now.

"I don't care if he's the damn Creator, I'm going to stop him right now."

Zedd's hand on her arm stopped her from taking another step.

"How can you just stand there and do nothing? I thought you were her friend!"

His eyes softened. "I am, but Richard will punish her one way or another. If we don't interfere, he'll feel like he has control and will leave her alone." He remembered all too well Richard's hateful rant when he was healing him; the disdain every time he spoke Cara's name; the venom every time he recalled Kahlan going into Con Dar for his Mord'Sith, and against him.

"Remember we'll be in Aydindril's border tomorrow."

"Zedd…"

"Tomorrow, you can take control, Kahlan, because in Aydindril, Lord Rahl has no rights, not even to punish his own." He raised both eyebrows, hoping she would catch his meaning.

"He won't go too far with Cara; he won't risk you going into Con Dar again."

"She's sick, Zedd; she can't…"

"She can." Zedd interrupted her smoothly. Images of Cara hanging in chains bloodied and bruised; and her pain filled screams still haunted his dreams. He had never told any of them how Rahl had dragged him in to watch her final breaking, bound and gagged in a corner for a whole day; forced to watch as Darken obliterated her mind with the dark magic agiel; forced to listen to her incomprehensible cries, half-mumbled in her fever induced delirium. It was then he finally admitted to himself how much he had come to care about the surly young woman; how brave and strong she really was.

"She can take much more than this."

"And what do you suggest we do once we reach Aydindril?"

"Order us both to go ahead to send for an escort. Using the bond like this only works if they're with a certain distance from each other – he can't hurt her from afar."

Kahlan blinked, her lips pursed.

"I don't like it," she said softly, some of her anger leaving her. "I don't like it one bit."

"I don't like it either, my dear, but if we act now, we might cause her even more pain. Remember wizard's second rule."

"The greatest harm can result from the best intentions…" she mumbled her eyes closed.

"I can't stay here and do nothing, Zedd."

"Well, I can…"

Kahlan shook her head. "I'm going to freshen up. I need cool off."

He watched her go and sent a silent plea to the Creator to keep Cara safe.

##

"You're my weapon, my tool! You protect me, not her! Is that clear?!"

Cara was on her knees, doubled over in pain, her breathing ragged and hard.

"Is that clear?!" Richard grabbed her by the hair and forced her head up, a trail of blood trickling from a cut on her left eyebrow.

"Yes…"

He let go of her and took a step back, closing his eyes for a moment, as if considering something.

"I think it's time you start giving devotions again; it will remind you of your duties and obligations." Cara stared at him in disbelief.

"Now!"

Cara swallowed, the Mord'Sith in her torn between indignation – needing to physically hurt him – and the need to obey his every command, to satisfy his every whim. The need won.

Still on her knees, Cara bent forward until her forehead touched the ground, her hands flat on each side of her head.

"Master Rahl guide us,

Master Rahl teach us,

Master Rahl protects us.

In your light we thrive,

in your mercy we are sheltered,

in your wisdom we are humbled.

We live only to serve, our lives are yours."

She repeated the words twice more and each time he felt the powerful surge of the bond coursing in is veins; wrapping around his soul like a warm blanket. Having the devotion of thousands would be spectacular!

"Get up."

With an arm wrapped around her middle, Cara fumbled to get up, unable to stand straight.

"You betrayed me. If your sisters hadn't cut of that braid of yours, I would." He shook his head, fake disappointment shining in his brown eyes.

"But then again, how could I expect anything else from you, Cara? You already betrayed my brother for your own purposes, why wouldn't you betray me too?"

Cara stood quietly in front of him, still hurting from her sister's betrayal, but not ashamed of what she did to Darken; he deserved it.

"However, I am a forgiving man and I will overlook this unfortunate event."

Cara's head snapped up at that, her brows creasing in confusion.

"There are other ways to make it up to me." He stepped closer to her again, his hand gently cleaning some of the blood off her cheek.

Understanding dawned on her.

"But K… The Mother Confessor…"

"…doesn't give me what I need!" He snapped and moved closer, until his breath mingled with hers and his lips touched hers.

"And I need a lot."

Cara was paralyzed, her mind going blank for a long moment, never even noticing when Richard pushed her none too gently against a tree and started touching her roughly, his hot lips pressed against the base of her neck. His calloused hand slipped inside her loose tunic, touching smooth, hot skin and he couldn't resist biting down on the tender flesh between her neck and shoulder until it broke and bled.

"I know you've wanted this for the longest time and now I'm giving it to you, though you don't deserve it."

Privately, he wondered how he was able to resist her for so long. She was so hot… His large hands grabbed her breasts and squeezed until her nipples were hard and poking against the cotton shirt. "I might even let you have Kahlan after our wedding," he whispered in her ear, "if you behave. I know you want to."

Kahlan…

"I'm going to really enjoy making her scream every night…" His thigh forced its way between her legs, holding her in place, his grin growing when he felt her hand slipping down between them to wrap around his crotch. He moved slightly to the side to allow her more room.

"Mm, that's…" his voice failed abruptly as the soft touch became a firm, painful grip.

"Cara…" he tried to focus on the bond and make her stop, but the pain coming from between his legs was too strong to allow him to concentrate. He tried to pull her hand away, but Cara's other hand gripped his neck, her heel kicking against the back of his knee to force him down to the ground.

Already down, he punched her with all his strength on her half healed ribs and she almost, almost let go of him, her vision darkening for a long moment, the pain so intense. But she was Mord'Sith, a master of pain and she would not go down this time. Eyes still blurry from the sudden sting of tears, she wasted no time and placed herself on top of him to stop him from getting up, stubbornly ignoring all of her pains.

"Hurt her and I'll rip you open and feed you to the vultures while you still breathe, understand?" her smooth voice rumbled in his ear, each word precisely pronounced.

Richard's face was red from the firm grip between his legs and neck, his eyes closed in pain; his breathing shallow.

"I can't hear you!" She squeezed harder, his eyes almost bulging out.

"Y-yes!" He squeaked, his face now a very unusual shade of red, the veins in his neck painfully prominent.

"Good." She didn't loosen her grip.

"I'm free to choose who I serve and I choose not to serve you. You will use the bond against me, but you'll never break me, you pitiful excuse for a Rahl."

She pulled her head back slowly up, only to crack it against his, knocking him out and almost knocking herself as well. Breathing heavily, she rolled off his body, her belt getting tangled in his. Grumbling under her breath, she untangled herself forcibly, ripping one of his small pouches off. The leather pouch fell on her lap, its contents spilling over her tunic.

She peered at the shiny powder curiously, carefully stretching her fingers to touch it. It was probably just some stupid woods guide thing, but…

_Her eyes cracked open with the feel of something cold and wet on her face, her mind numb from the pain wracking her body, inflicted by the man hovering over her. She tried to react as he spread something shiny over her, while mumbling incomprehensible words, but her body refused to cooperate and before she could even get angry at herself, excruciating pain exploded in her brain and then there was only blissful darkness._

She didn't remember that ever happening other than in her nightmares, but never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she grabbed the pouch and attached it to her own belt; Zedd would know what that was. Wishing fervently she had her agiels with her, she stumbled to her feet and left without a glance back.

##

Kahlan unlaced the strings holding her green dress closed her movements quick and angry. If he so much as laid a hand on her…!

Her mind inevitably drifted to the events that forced her into the Con Dar. Of course she was aware of her growing closeness with Cara, of their growing intimacy, but she never once expected to go into Con Dar for her. When had she become this important to her?

Absentmindedly, she stripped off her dress and strolled into the running water in the small stream, until her head was completely under the cool water, only the sound of her turbulent thoughts disturbing the peaceful moment. She tried to concentrate on Richard, her dear friend Richard Cypher; tried to remember his bright smile and gentle eyes, and all the things that made her love and respect him; but her thoughts kept reverting to the alluring Mord'Sith. Cara was so different from everyone she'd ever met: fierce and brave, and strong, and smart.

Kahlan resurfaced and smoothed her dark hair back. Exhaling softly, she grabbed her bar of herbal soap and started scrubbing herself, her thoughts once again drifting to the grumpy blonde and her fascinating green-blue eyes that seemed to change color out of their own will and that beautiful smile… She was her best friend, right? Right. They fit the category of loved ones, didn't they? She didn't know much about best friends, but she was sure that the bond they formed was special and strong, like family, and their bond was definitely special – different. Cara was her friend, her rock, her protector… Cara would die for her and she would die for Cara. Best friends did that for each other, didn't they? They protected each other until the bitter end. Cara defended her from Richard and she defended Cara from him as well; nothing else to think about.

She really hoped Richard was behaving. She didn't want to hurt him, but she would break his neck like a twig if he so much as laid a hand on her again!

She let herself sink into the water again with a groan. Maybe she could convince Zedd to perform the Spell of Undoing again and put everything back to normal.

##

"Cara!" Zedd jumped to his feet faster than Cara thought possible and rushed to help her.

"I'm fine…" she snapped, but didn't push him away.

"Where's Richard?" Zedd took her by the arm and forced her down on her own bedroll. She didn't look too bad, other than the cut on her left brow and what looked like a cut close to her neck.

"Passed out in a clearing," she replied, her tone flat.

"Passed…"

"You should go check on him, wizard; I'm not sure he's still able to procreate."

Zedd winced, forcing himself not to cross his legs in sympathy. "Did he…"

Cara's hard stare was answer enough. "Where's Kahlan?"

"She went to freshen up. She couldn't stand to stay here and do nothing while you were being mauled by your Lord Rahl; she would probably have gone into Con Dar out of frustration."

Cara pursed her lips, purposely disregarding the wizard's comment. Her first reaction was to run to the stream and make sure the woman was all right, but then again, she had no idea how she was going to be greeted after the way she left. Kahlan was probably angry with her and rightfully so. She just couldn't really understand why the mere thought of hurting Kahlan tortured her more than any blow from the agiel!

"She'll be here soon, child," Zedd said as he spread his hands and tried to heal her again, this time without any success. He frowned.

"I believe whatever's causing you not to heal as grown stronger, Cara. The healing power is not working at all." He placed a hand on her forehead.

"And your fever is up again."

"Is this Richard's doing?" she asked, her voice emotionless.

"I don't think so, but it's not something I can completely disregard now," he answered truthfully.

Cara lowered her eyes and removed the pouch from her belt.

"This fell from his belt. I…" she licked her lips. "I had some sort of flash back… He was using this powder on me and mumbling, and…"

Zedd opened the pouch and his shoulders sagged, his eyes closed in quiet despair. He was now sure that this Richard, whoever he was, was up to something.

"This is Essence of Oblivion; it enables the user to erase a person's most recent memories."

Cara blinked at him, feeling the blood drain from her already pale face. That meant Richard could've done anything he wanted to her and she would never remember it. It meant he could do anything to Kahlan and get away with it! Anger flared in her chest at the mere thought. That son of a Shadrin had better not come anywhere close to hurting Kahlan!

"The day we were attacked at the village…" she forced out, her eyes becoming slightly unfocused, trying to remember what exactly happened that day once they were alone, but her memories remained blurry, only mocking laughter resounding in her head.

"That's the one time I cannot remember…" she focused back on him as it finally hit her.

"We weren't attacked! He faked it! That's why no one could find track marks! He…"

Zedd paled. "Cara, Kahlan can't know about this; she'll kill him."

"It's no more than he deserves!" she spat, anger clouding her better judgment, her hands instinctively searching for her agiels, needing the reassurance.

"You don't mean that. Richard's not himself right now!" Zedd grabbed her wrist inches from the agiel and held her hand away from it before she could cause herself anymore damage.

"Isn't he?" Cara stared angrily at him, yanking her arm free.

"I think Richard is finally showing his true colors to the world, wizard! This is not a spell; this is his bloodline calling out to him!"

"We don't that yet, Cara." His voice, however, betrayed his doubt.

"This could be some reaction to all the magic we were exposed to at the Pillars. Even your present condition could be as a result of that."

Cara glared at him, still angry.

"Funny how it only affected the both of us."

Zedd sighed. "Cara, please. We're almost in Aydindril. I'm sure I can find something in the Wizard's Keep to sort this mess."

"You better…" her words were interrupted by a sharp pain shooting from her sore ribs. A loud gasp escaped her lips and she doubled over.

"Guess Lord Rahl is awake…" she gritted out, her eyes closed tightly.

"Cara!"

Kahlan, who had just gotten back in time to witness her reaction to the pain, was by her side in no time at all, long, bare arms wrapping around her waist.

For some reason, all Cara could think about was how good the Mother Confessor smelled; how much she wanted to stay in those arms surrounded by that wonderful scent and forget about her pains, and her troubles.

"What did he do to you?" Kahlan held her close, one hand brushing the blonde hair away from her face, her voice soft and worried.

"No worse than what I did to him…" Cara hissed, taking deep, even breaths to control the pain; and inhale as much of that wonderful, soothing scent as possible.

Kahlan gave her a hesitant smile, assessing her body for visible injuries. Satisfied that she only seemed to have a cut above her left eye, she started to push her down to clean the cut, when her sharp eyes caught on the blood staining her neck and shoulder.

"Is that…"

Carefully pushing the collar away from the neck, Kahlan looked at the bloodied wound closely, frowning.

"Cara, is that a bite mark?" Cara winced visibly.

"Did he…?" she was unable to finish, her eyes darkening dangerously.

"He dared mark you?!"

"Kahlan?" Cara's eyes grew wide with shock as black tendrils of dark magic swirled in Kahlan's eyes.

"Kahlan!" Cara quickly cupped her head with both hands, forcing down the nausea churning in her stomach. Maybe she should just let her have her way and kill Richard; she didn't very much care for his fate right now.

"Kahlan, please look at me." The darkening eyes look down at her, waiting.

"We have to help, him, remember? This is not him!"

"He keeps hurting you!" As if to confirm her words, Cara moaned, her fingers dinging painfully into Kahlan's head, her eyes closed tightly. Kahlan growled dangerously, pulling her close against her chest.

"Perhaps I can help this time." Zedd said quickly before Kahlan let anger take control again. If he could keep her focus on Cara, her anger would cool enough not to slip into Con Dar.

"Put her down." He wrapped his large hands around Cara's head, closing his eyes in concentration.

"Don't fight me, Cara."

Cara shook her head, her eyes closed tightly; the pain was too much to concentrate on anything else.

"Please?" The soft plea whispered in her ear wrapped around her mind like a lifeline and she grabbed it with both hands, and held on.

Zedd kept muttering under his breath until Cara finally stopped resisting him and gave in to the magic. He sighed tiredly.

"As long as she's unconscious, he can't hurt her."

Kahlan frowned, helplessly brushing the blonde hair from the sweaty forehead.

"Her fever's up again…"

Zedd nodded. "Whatever's wrong with her has gotten worse. I can't even heal that cut on her eyebrow."

"You're sure this is not _Lord Rahl's_ doing," she growled, despise coloring her voice, tears welling in her eyes.

"I can't be sure of that, Kahlan, but I strongly believe this is not his fault; he's not that powerful!"

"Get up, Mord'Sith!"

The half-growled words surprised the both of them. Kahlan was the first to react upon seeing him slightly bent, drawn sword in one hand, the other wrapped around his crotch protectively. She jumped to her feet swiftly with both daggers pointed at the Seeker in a defensive pose. Zedd followed just a moment after, hands spread, ready to defend both his charges.

"Get out of my way!" he shot angrily at Kahlan.

"Cara is unconscious, Richard; you made sure of that," Zedd said in a calm tone.

"Why don't you go to the stream to cool down, mm?"

"I don't need to cool down, wizard! I need to set some things straight!"

"You won't get anywhere near her." Kahlan warned, her voice betraying nothing.

"I've told you to stay away from the affairs of the D'Hara, Mother Confessor! Now give me my Mord'Sith."

"You won't get anywhere near her while she's unconscious, Lord Rahl. She can decide if she wants to go with you once she wakes up." Her cold blue eyes were about to shred him to pieces.

Richard snarled at them, his breathing ragged, but decided not to push. She would pay for her insolence once she was awake. They both would.

"Don't worry," Zedd mumbled as he kept Richard in his line of sight, the Seeker walking awkwardly to his own bedroll.

"I can make this last for several candle marks."

Kahlan nodded gratefully and sheathed her daggers.

"We need to move out; we need to cover as much ground as possible."

Zedd nodded. He really, really was too old for this.

"She can ride with one of us."

"I'll take her," she said immediately, a little smile playing on her lips.

"She'll have a fit if she even dreams you carried her."

Zedd smiled fondly at the peacefully sleeping Mord'Sith. "Let's get ready then. We have another long day ahead of us."

##


	8. Chapter 8

**Beta:** Fifi

**Author's Note: **See chapter one for disclaimers. Here's chapter 8 – finally, I know, I know. Sorry for the delay, but it's been hectic lately. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Getting Cara on top of her horse and safely cradled in her arms, was no trouble with the help of Zedd's spell. It felt strangely… good to have her pressed against her chest, to feel the warmth of her breath against her neck, and not even Richard's heated stares and constant questioning about the blonde's state of awareness could darken her mood right now.

After they settled for the night, Zedd wandered to their chosen spot, Richard already away, hunting.

"I have to remove the spell, dear one. It's not wise to keep her under it for much longer."

He pressed his hand against the blonde's forehead.

"Still hot; have her drink as much water as possible when she wakes up. With this heat and her fever, her body needs more water than usual."

Kahlan nodded and held a limp, golden hand between her own.

"Can you release the spell from over there?"

Zedd raised an eyebrow in question.

"She won't be happy if she can't control the pain when she wakes up and you're around to witness it."

Zedd nodded, his blue eyes shining with understanding.

"You're right, dear one. She's doesn't need the aggravation right now."

He patted her arm and left.

"I'll go start the fire then."

Kahlan returned her attention to the sleeping Mord'Sith, gently brushing the sweaty golden hair with long fingers, watching her face intently, waiting. A small frown followed a twitch of closed eyelids. Pouty lips pursed slightly into awareness, a low moan escaping without permission.

"Cara?"

The hand brushing the hair slowly made its way to a very warm cheek.

"Can you open your eyes?"

Pain filled green-blue eyes opened slightly and Kahlan's heart clenched painfully.

"Oh Cara… I'm so sorry… This is my fault."

"No…" Cara rasped her eyes only half-open.

"Yes, it is. If I hadn't…"

"Don't."

Cara cut her off, forcing her voice to stay strong, her eyes opening just a trifle more.

"He would have done it sooner or later." She licked her lips. "It's better he takes it out on me than you… I can take it…"

Kahlan sighed. Stubborn thing! She grabbed the water skin from her side and helped her to a half sitting position, careful not to hurt her more than necessary.

"Drink this, you'll feel better."

Cara didn't even put up a fight this time. She was just too tired. Her body ached all over, especially her ribs, the constant chills and sudden fever bouts making it difficult to concentrate and keep the pain away.

She hated this. She really, really did. Damn, petty excuse for Rahl!

"We should leave… We're wasting time…"

Khalan gave her a tender smile and put the water skin aside, but didn't let go of her, cradling her closer instead.

"We left already; this is a new camp."

Cara blinked, surprised, and looked around – it did look different!

"How…"

"Zedd spelled you so you could sleep. Richard can't hurt you if you're not awake."

She couldn't resist brushing her lips against the feverish forehead.

"I carried you on my horse."

"Why are you doing this?"

Cara asked softly, nuzzling against the warm, nice smelling chest of the Confessor without conscious thought; she just couldn't muster the strength to fight her cravings right now, and she craved that comforting touch more than anything. She'd worry about the meaning of all that later.

"Because I care about you, Cara. I…"

"Ah! I see you've finally decided to join us!"

They both looked up to see Richard standing in front of them, arms crossed over his chest. He gave them a mocking smile.

"Are all Mord'Sith this… fragile?"

"Richard…" Kahlan growled warningly at him.

"Even the strongest Mord'Sith can fall ill, Lord Rahl. After all, we're only human,"

Cara answered evenly, her eyebrow lifting just enough to shy away from being insolent.

"Human…" he seemed to consider, only dismissing it just as quickly. "I'm tired and need to rest; you're doing both my watch and yours. You've been slouching for far too long."

"You can't do that!" Kahlan spluttered angrily.

Richard gave her a cold smile, silently daring her.

"Of course I can." His cold brown eyes burned into to hers, his voice calm. "She's mine."

"She belongs to no one but herself!"

Kahlan shot back heatedly. How dare he?! She opened her mouth to continue, but a whispered plea against her ear stopped her short.

"I've revoked her freedom; hers and all other Mord'Sith – they're all mine!"

His cold smile slowly transformed into a very good rendition of Darken's condescending smile - maybe it was a family trait after all.

"So start saying your goodbyes, Mother Confessor, because unless you're coming back with me to D'Hara as my wife, you'll never see your beloved friend again."

A satisfied smirk crossed his lips.

"You know, _Lord Rahl_, you really are just like any other Rahl: cruel, petty, and spoiled."She gave him a hard stare.

"No, I take it back; Darken has a brain and actually knows how to use it. You, on the other hand, act like a spoiled, brainless brat."

A wicked little smile played on her lips.

"Darken would never force one of his Mord'Sith to take watch if she wasn't up to it. He would never risk his own life like this – he would never be this stupid and careless."

Richard's nostrils flared with barely contained anger. How dare she compare him to Darken?! His hands balled into fists at his side, his breathing ragged. He had to control his anger; she was trying to goad him and he would not give her the satisfaction! Not yet. Not yet!

Dismissing her quickly, he turned on his heel and left without a glance back.

"I'm so glad we're almost in Aydindril," Kahlan mumbled against the blonde head resting on her shoulder, "Zedd needs to go up to the Keep."

"That's not going to change anything…" Cara mumbled, closing her eyes again. She was just so tired…

"What do you mean?" Kahlan peered at her, curious.

"His control over the bond is growing… I feel… darkness whenever he uses it…" Cara said, her voice barely heard.

Kahlan closed her eyes in quiet despair. She wouldn't give up on him, she just wouldn't!

"I can't give up yet, Cara. He means too much to me."

"Of course he does; you love him…"

Cara muttered as if it was perfectly logical, even if her heart clenched at the words and she didn't know why. Stupid, useless thing.

Kahlan swallowed, her eyes fixed intently on the sick woman.

"I'm not in love with him anymore."

She felt the body in her arms tense up quickly; she felt the sudden hitch in Cara's breath; the thundering heartbeat against her chest - her own heart beating wildly at the reaction.

Cara opened slightly glazed eyes and looked up at beautiful woman holding her so close, trying to make some sense of all the nonsense she was hearing. This wasn't good. She couldn't just stop being in love with Richard! They were going to get married and have babies, and live happily ever after. That's what was meant to be; that's how it had to be! But those bright blue eyes were staring down at her in that way that left her bare and exposed, that made her heart flutter and crave things; things she couldn't really make sense of.

"No?" her voice sounded much softer than either expected.

"No." Kahlan smiled unexpectedly. "I'm not."

"Oh… Why not?" The question left her mouth before she could even think about it.

"I don't think either of us was ever in love with each other. Besides, there are other… things to consider," Kahlan answered truthfully.

"Other things?" Cara frowned, shivering perceptibly.

Kahlan touched her forehead and sighed, taking full advantage of the distraction to keep from explaining herself further.

"Your fever's up again, Cara."

Kahlan helped her lay back down and wrapped the blanket closer around her.

"You can't possibly be on watch tonight."

"I have my orders…"

"Cara…"

"I can handle it…"

"No, you cannot, Cara!" Kahlan whispered fiercely, her eyes flashing angrily. "Stop being so damn stubborn!"

Cara blinked at her, not expecting the outburst.

"If I defy him again, he'll…"

Kahlan grabbed her chin rather roughly and forced Cara to look up at her, her eyes devoid of humor.

"I'll kill him if he dares hurt you again and this time not even you can stop me, do you understand?"

Cara just stared at her.

"Do you?"

Cara nodded dumbly and Kahlan nodded back, seemingly satisfied.

"You need to rest."

Cara swallowed, not daring to look up at her.

"You should help Zedd set up camp…"

"Zedd can handle it, don't worry about it."

"He's going to stop to eat every quarter candle mark and we won't have a fire going by nightfall…" she grumbled, her eyes closing against her will.

"I'll keep an eye on him from here, don't worry."

Kahlan couldn't resist touching the warm forehead, an amused smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Sleep now. I'll keep you company, all right?"

Cara nodded slowly, her uncovered hand instinctively finding Kahlan's free one and holding it securely.

Kahlan smiled down at her sweet, grumpy Mord'Sith and snuggled down next to her. Tomorrow they would be at Aydindril's border and she could send Richard away with Zedd, and give Cara a break from the last few days. Hopefully Zedd would find answers quickly and they could finally stop this madness.

##

Zedd made sure to keep Cara asleep all night long, sharing Cara's watch with Kahlan. Of course, Cara was not happy when she woke up the next day, but one look from Kahlan and the fierce Mord'Sith refrained from commenting, settling for grumbling under her breath instead. Surprisingly, Richard kept mostly to himself, only his dark brown eyes betraying his rage for his lack of control over his own Mord'Sith.

They lifted camp quickly and started on their way. Soon, they would reach the border of Aydindril and Zedd would leave with Richard. Kahlan pulled the sleeping Mord'Sith closer to her glad Zedd had put her to sleep again. Richard wouldn't be happy when she forced him to travel ahead to Aydindril with Zedd and she didn't want him to take it out on the sick, defenseless woman.

It took them more than half a day to reach the border – far more than expected - and now they stood on a high ledge, mounted on their horses, taking in the mystical beauty of Aydindril. It's palaces gleamed in the fading twighlight and narrow streets led to colorful markets, with the Wizard's Keep looming silently behind the majestic white walls of the Confessor's hometown.

"By this time tomorrow, we'll be at the gates of Aydindril."

Zedd smiled fondly at the young Mother Confessor. Kahlan gave him a tight smile, her eyes moving to Richard.

"I'll be at the gates tomorrow. You'll arrive today, late night if you ride nonstop."

Richard immediately turned hard, dark eyes on her, his face a hardened mask.

"And why aren't we all going together?"

"Zedd needs to get to the Keep as soon as possible," Kahlan replied evenly.

Richard's lips moved into a cynical smile.

"That eager to help me, my love?"

Kahlan's face remained impassive, the mask of the Mother Confessor firmly on. This man was definitely not the friend she adored.

"No, eager to help her."

The condescending smile he was getting so good at dropped from his face in an instant and she felt the satisfaction flow through her.

"Well, she's not going anywhere without me," he said, fire burning in his dark eyes.

A slow, dangerous smile stretched the Mother Confessor's lips.

"You have no power here, Lord Rahl. This is Aydindril. My word is final here, even when it concerns the affairs of D'Hara."

"She goes where I go." His upper lip curled dangerously, his hand on her hilt of his sword, its power fueling his anger. "She's mine."

"She belongs to no one but herself." She cut him off before he could reply. "You'll go with Zedd to Aydindril and we'll all meet there tomorrow. That's an order, Lord Rahl."

"I'm eager to know how you are going to force me to comply, Mother Confessor, and don't bother threatening me with confession, because we both know I'm immune to it."

But before she could open her mouth and order Zedd to force that insufferable smile off his face, the sound of heavy hoofs reached their ears. Differences instantly forgotten, their hands quickly reached for their trusted weapons, ready for whatever came their way.

"Mother Confessor!"

A distinct male voice called out to her, the words coming from somewhere behind the trees, even though she couldn´t make out who was calling out to her. Zedd quickly moved to her side, ready to protect them from whoever was coming their way.

The sound of horse hoofs drew closer and closer, until a cluster of riders came out from around the trees, all bearing the colors of the Home Guard, with Kelter in the lead.

Kahlan let out a sigh of relief, her smile coming unbidden at the sight of her men; her soldiers.

"That is how I'm going to force you, Lord Rahl." She nodded at the burly soldier in the lead, a slight smile still playing her lips. "We meet again, Keltar."

Keltar bowed his head in deference to his queen.

"Your sister sends her regards, Mother Confessor."

Kahlan nodded, pleased.

"Choose a quad to escort the First Wizard and Lord Rahl to Aydindril. They leave now."

Keltar blinked at her, surprised. Lord Rahl?! That bastard was going to Aydindril? Maybe the Mother Confessor and the Seeker captured him and he was finally being brought to trial for his crimes against the Midlands. Yes, that made sense.

"My Lady is very close to sundown. It's not wise to ride out with a quad to escort such a notorious criminal. Quads of Mord'Sith might be following and attack."

Keltar glanced covertly at the sleeping Mord'Sith in his Queen's arms.

"We might lose our prisoner over recklessness."

Richard chuckled, amused.

"Your captain is right, Kahlan. You should listen to him."

Keltar lifted a dark eyebrow at this Seeker of Truth – hewasn't really fond of him, no matter how heroic he was.

Kahlan opened her mouth to speak, but Zedd interrupted her rant.

"I'm afraid I have to agree, dear one."

Zedd cringed visibly at the heated stare the Mother Confessor was sending his way, but he stood his ground nonetheless. He was a Wizard of the First Order after all - that had to count for something.

"Dusk is always prone to… incidents. Let's not tempt fate."

Kahlan gritted her teeth, not pleased at all, and the insufferable smile Richard was sending her way was not helping matters!

"You're right, Keltar, of course." she finally admitted, good judgment finally winning.

"The heat must be affecting my judgment."

She looked around the small clearing and seemed satisfied with the location.

"Set out a perimeter and have your scouts look around. Let's set up camp." She pinned the dark haired soldier with cold blue eyes.

"And make sure that Lord Rahl is properly escorted. I don't want him anywhere near my tent."

"As you command, Mother Confessor. And where is Lord Rahl?"

Kahlan pointed with her chin to an amused looking Richard.

"There's your Lord Rahl. And before you ask, yes, he is the Seeker as well."

"Oh!"

Keltar nodded as if in understanding. He peered curiously at the blonde Mord'Sith lying in his queen's arms. The woman was obviously not well; he could tell her skin was clammy and pale, her hair wet and unruly from the fever - usual signs of sickness.

"What about the Mord'Sith?"

"She stays with me," she said in a voice that left no room for more questions.

"Of course." He bowed his head and headed back to his men.

After camp was set and the perimeter secured, with Richard securely guarded in his tent, Kahlan finally moved to the tent she would share with the sick Mord'Sith. Zedd had made sure to remove the spell from Cara after another unsuccessful attempt at healing, hoping Richard would behave – it wasn't wise to keep her under it for such lengths of time.

Cara drifted in and out of consciousness, never really regaining her awareness until late that night, when the activity at the small camp finally died down. She opened her eyes slightly at the feel of someone giving her water. Disoriented from the fever and induced sleep, for a moment, she felt lost not knowing who was being so kind to her, but she certainly did know she didn't deserve it. She would have to thank them later. Kahlan would be proud of her.

"Cara?"

Her weary and foggy mind immediately recognized the soft tones. Of course! Who else would be this kind to her; who else would care for her?

"Kahlan…" she winced at her rough, barely heard voice.

"Can you open your eyes?"

The cold cloth pressed against her hot skin brought some much needed relief. She took a deep breath and forced her eyes to open a trifle more, focusing immediately on the beautiful sapphire eyes so close to hers.

Too close.

"Welcome back."

Sapphire eyes danced happily at her, the smile easily heard in the soft voice. Cara let herself just breathe for a few moments, concentrating on not losing focus on those captivating eyes; on not losing herself.

"W-where…?" she had to clear her throat.

"Dennee sent an escort to meet with us. They set up a tent for us."

Kahlan smiled down at her.

"How do you feel?"

Cara opened her mouth to answer, but a finger covered her lips and forced her to stop.

"The truth, Cara. Don't lie to me."

Cara sighed and closed her eyes, uncomfortable. She didn't have to tell her anything and she wouldn't! Mord'Sith did not admit to weakness, especially not to a Confessor!

"Like a herd of Shadrins just ran over me and then came back to stomp on me again…" Damn Confessor!

Kahlan winced.

"We'll arrive in Aydindril tomorrow. I'm sure Zedd will have found something by then."

Cara frowned. "Zedd…"

"We've set camp for the night, but they'll ride out at first light to Aydindril. Zedd needs to get to the Keep and Richard needs to stay away from you."

A frustrated sigh.

"Even if there's nothing I can do about that now."

Cara blinked at the Mother Confessor.

"But…"

"If Richard is away from you, he can't hurt you." Kahlan interrupted, a no nonsense look on her face.

"I won't allow him to keep hurting you like this!"

Cara just stared at her for the longest time, her green-blue eyes barely open. She finally nodded her agreement, actually feeling relieved that Richard would be away from her. She was tired of hurting, tired of not being able to defend herself!

Kahlan gave her a warm smile, glad the stubborn woman wasn't going to give her trouble on this.

"Here, let me help you. You need to eat."

"Not hungry…" Cara mumbled but didn't stop her.

"Don't be stubborn…" Kahlan grumbled as she moved her to a sitting position.

Cara groaned slightly, her eyes closing against the sudden dizziness. The blanket covering her fell down, exposing her bare shoulders.

"Huh?" Cara opened her eyes slightly when she realized she wasn't wearing a tunic, that she was in fact naked.

Kahlan blushed furiously and pursed her lips.

"I… hum… You were sweaty and… I…" Kahlan swallowed, stuttering. "I gave you a cloth bath…"

"Oh…"

Cara let out a sultry grin – one that the fever and paleness did nothing to diminish.

"See anything you liked, Confessor?"

Kahlan blushed fiercely. She knew Cara was only teasing her. It was part of her personality – she couldn't help herself -, but for some reason, it still made her blush and lose her wits. Cara chuckled happily, but the naughty little laugh quickly transformed into an awful cough, leaving her breathless and heaving.

"Take slow and deep breaths, Cara."

Kahlan helped her back down and pulled the covers up quickly.

"Teach me… not to tease you…" Cara kept her eyes closed -it helped her concentrate on her breathing.

"You can tease me all you want. I just want you to get well." Kahlan kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I miss talking to you."

Cara's lips twitched a little.

"You miss talking to me because I don't babble back."

"Mm… that too," Kahlan smiled at her, "but when you do babble back, you always know what to say."

"Of course… I'm Mord'Sith."

Kahlan chuckled.

"And you're funny too, especially if you're trying not to."

"Mm…"

Cara opened her eyes. There she was talking about her again. Huh!

"Can I have some water, please?"

"Of course."

Kahlan smiled covertly at the unconscious politeness of the woman, something that had never happened before.

She helped her with her drink and then helped dress, blushing furiously, of course.

##

Richard opened his eyes, quickly adjusting to the darkness ofthe warm tent he shared with his snoring grandfather. Sure enough, the old fool was deeply asleep – finally! – and he could now make his move. Cara was becoming too much of a risk. A risk he could not afford to take. She had to be taken care of.

Now, all he had to do was slip out of this forsaken tent without alerting the guards outside – not a problem for an experienced woods guide such as himself – and get rid of his little problem, without waking Kahlan in process.

Expertly, he slipped through a tear in the back of the tent, quietly lifting the waxed material, and made his way to Kahlan's tent, unseen. He smiled smugly as he actually passed a guard just a breath away from him, completely unnoticed. He chukled to himself. This was the famous Home Guard? The elite guard of Aydindril?! He was amused. This was going to be a lot easier than he thought. Now, all he had to do was figure out a way to get rid of the annoying woman without arising suspicion to her sudden demise.

##

Kahlan woke with a start, quickly half sitting in her cot, a dagger firmly held in her right hand. Breathing quickly, she looked around the small tent, unsure of what had woken her. She couldn't see anything unusual in the semi-darkened tent; couldn't hear anything either. Maybe it was Cara. Maybe her fever was up again and she was having some feverish dream – again.

She quickly checked on the woman sleeping beside her, feeling better when she realized she was still sound asleep, her fever somewhat down.

Still, there was this chill, at the pit of her stomach that was gnawing at her. Something wasn't right and she couldn't figure out what it was. She frowned, unhappy.

##

Richard slipped between the trees surrounding the camp unoticed, taking full advantage of the shadows cast by the half moon. He stood behind a tall tree for a long time, watching; waiting.

Satisfied that all was quiet and he could make his move, Richard moved carefully from behind his hidding place, his eyes darting quickly from one side to another, checking his surroundings. He approached the tent from behind and moved to a crouching position, his head tilting slightly to the side in a listening manner.

When the only sound he could detect was the soft rustle of the leaves, gently swayed by the night's breeze, he cut a rough line close to one of the supporting poles, making it look like a tear, very much like what he'd done in his own tent. Silently, he sheathed his dagger and started to pull the waxed fabric just enough so he could slip inside.

A cold, sharp edge dangerously pressed to his neck made him stop cold.

"Something you need, Seeker?"

Richard's nostrils flared at the humiliation of being caught, his anger bubbling wildly inside!

"Keltar," he started, forcing a smile to his face, "I just wanted to check on Kahlan. She hasn't been herself lately." he sighed dramatically, careful to keep his voice down. "This Mord'Sith is turning her against us - against me."

Richard started to rise to his full height slowly, careful not to provoke a reaction from the man, who still kept the tip of his sword pressed to his exposed throat.

"I just need to talk to her a little. If she's away from her, she'll listen to what I have to say."

Keltar nodded as if in understanding.

"So, what you're telling me is that this woman was able to trick a wizard of the First Order and the Mother Confessor." Keltar frowned. "And I suppose this is the part I forget you're Lord Rahl, who is under armed escort by the Home Guard, and believe in you."

Richard just stared at him, his eyes hardening as he realized that even if he was telling the truth, this man was loyal to his Queen and would never go against her wishes.

"Keltar, don't do this."

His hand moved covertly to the hilt of his sword. How dared he threaten him?! He would not live to see another moment; he was no match for the Seeker of Truth!

"You'll…"

"_I_ wouldn't do that if I were you, Lord Rhal."

The threat was whispered against his ear, just as a cold, sharp blade rested against the arm trying to reach his sword. Richard turned slowly around to face the darkened blue eyes of the Mother Confessor, her face devoid of emotion.

"You didn't answer his question, Lord Rahl: something you need?"

Richard had to bite the inside of his cheek to control the sudden urge to lash out and hit her.

"Kahlan," he started saying, his voice coming out soothingly, "we need to talk, please."

"We have nothing else to talk about, Richard. Your actions of late reflect your… intentions quite clearly," she said, despise coloring her voice, though her face remained impassive. "You didn't come here to talk to me, you came here to hurt her, Richard."

"Kahlan…"

Richard tried to move closer, but two sharp edges pressed harder against his skin and he stopped.

"We're done here, Richard."

Her voice bore no room for argument, her eyes never leaving the seething man.

"Keltar, escort Lord Rahl back to his tent, and this time, make sure to put a guard inside."

"Yes, my Queen."

"I would stay put if I were you, Richard, unless you want to arrive in Aydindril as my prisoner instead of my guest."

Richard gave her a cold smile, but made no attempt to fight. He was outnumbered, and though that didn't exactly pose a problem for the Seeker of truth, he had to consider he would also be up against the Mother Confessor and a wizard of the First Order. He would live to see another day and win this war.

"And Keltar?" Kahlan called out to her captain as he escorted Richard back to his tent.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Make sure they leave at first light. I'd rather not have him around when I wake up."

Keltar bowed his head.

"I'll escort them personally, with your permission."

Kahlan nodded her agreement and turned her back on them, without ever glancing back.

##

It dawned yet another beautiful, scorching hot day, but Kahlan barely noticed it. Richard's little trick in the middle of the night and Cara's feverish dreams robbed her of whatever sleep she had left.

Kahlan forced the beverage that Zedd had left behind down Cara's throat, but it hardly had any effect on the sick woman.

Cara remained unconscious and feverish all the way to Aydindril, her body constantly plagued by feverish bouts.

Kahlan pushed them hard, forcing both men and horses to ride at lightning speed, but it still didn't seem like it was fast enough! So when Aydindril finally came into view, she almost, almost wept in relief. She could now take proper care of her friend and maybe find out what was happening with Richard, even if was the least of her concerns right now – her priority was Cara.

It was just after twilight when they finally reached the Confessor's palace, and they were met by a small party of loyal servants, eager to serve their Queen. Dennee Amnell, her sister, was among them, surrounded by the Home Guard - and Richard Rahl.

Kahlan smiled tiredly at her sister and opened her mouth to offer a greeting, but the sight of Richard coming her way with that innocent smile of his stopped her short. All the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on high alert. Unconsciously, she pulled Cara closer against herself as Richard neared and stopped next to her horse, his arms up in the air to take the sick woman from her embrace.

"Let me take her, Kahlan."

"No."

"Kahlan…" Richard sighed sadly. "I…"

"Stay away from her, Richard." Kahlan's blue eyes flashed fiercely.

"Kahlan, I'm not…"

"I don't trust you with her, Richard." She gritted out.

"But Kahlan…"

"If you so much as get within a hand's span of her, I'll have you thrown in the darkest dungeon I can find." Her voice was soft, yet so full of promise.

She would make good on her word if he dared disobey her.

Richard looked over his shoulder, sharing a helpless look with the silently watching Dennee.

Kahlan's younger sister's face was impassive, impossible to read, if one was not trained in the ways of a Confessor.

Kahlan knew she wasn't happy with Cara being in Aydindril, a Mord'Sith entering the Confessor's Palace as a guest and not as prisoner. She wouldn't be the only one to be unhappy, though she probably had more reason than most. They needed to talk, to straighten things out. She knew it would take some time, but she truly believed that, given a chance, Cara and her sister could come to some sort of truce and understanding.

Right now, however, she needed to get Cara inside, where it was safe and warm – and get a healer.

"Kelter!"

"Yes, Mother Confessor." The soldier rushed to his Queen.

"Please take Mistress Cara to my chambers and have my personal healer meet me there in a candle mark.

"As you command, my Queen."

He didn't like Mord'Sith, but he had heard of this one and he knew his Queen held great affection for her, therefore, this was to be considered an honor.

Carefully, Keltar took Cara from Kahlan's protective embrace and cradled her in his own arms, as if she was the most precious thing alive. Kahlan dismounted her horse quickly and wrapped Cara's blanket tighter to make sure she kept warm.

"Send for the Confessor's healer immediately."

Keltar nodded and started to walk away toward the palace.

"Keltar?"

The soldier stopped and turned to his queen.

"Yes, Mother Confessor?"

"Take an escort. No one but the healer or myself is to go anywhere near Mistress Cara." Kahlan's cold blue eyes fixed on the hapless captain.

"You're personally in charge of her welfare and I will hold you responsible if anything happens. Do not let me down."

Keltar bowed his head slightly.

"I'll protect her with my life if that is your wish, Mother Confessor."

Kahlan nodded, pleased.

"Good. Go now. I won't take long."

Without losing sight of the retreating figure, Kahlan slowly moved to her sister's side and hugged her fiercely. It felt strange to hug a body that was unknown to her. Physically, this was not Dennee, this was a complete stranger, but she knew the soul, the essence of her sister was in there, trapped inside that strange body. She would get used to it - eventually.

"It's good to have you back, sister." Dennee hugged her older sister just as fiercely.

"It's good to be back."

Kahlan pulled away a little a smiled at her. This new Dennee was now just as tall as she was and actually looked like she was related to her.

"I missed you."

Dennee grinned at her but it quickly disappeared as she caught sight of Richard's troubled eyes.

"Was all that really necessary?"

"Yes, it was." Kahlan sobered up just as quickly, her hardening eyes travelling toward Richard's anxious eyes.

"I'll tell you all about it later. Where's Zedd?"

"At the Keep, I believe."

"Good." Kahlan nodded in relief.

"Why don't you go inside to your chambers and I'll have a servant prepare you a hot bath." Dennee pursed her lips. "I'll make sure your… friend is taken to one of the guest rooms and…"

"She's staying with me, Dennee."

Dennee's green eyes widened with shock.

"But…"

"No argument, Dennee. I know what I'm doing." Kahlan forced a smile. "But I would appreciate that hot bath."

"Kahlan…"

Kahlan's bright blues stopped her tirade before it even began.

"I'll send for the servants." Dennee's voice sounded resigned.

"Good. Stop by my chambers later so we can talk a little, all right?"

Dennee nodded and shared a worried glance with Richard as the Mother Confessor, her beloved sister, walked away from her to keep their most hated enemy company.

"You were right," she whispered to the Seeker, her eyes worried.

Richard nodded sadly.

"I fervently wish I wasn't," Richard said, his voice subdued.

A malicious glint shinned in his brown eyes, but it was gone before she could notice it.

"Cara has fooled us all and has Kahlan completely at her mercy with her insidious lies." He shook his head, his eyes cast down – penitent.

"This is my fault, Dennee. I take full responsibility for this. Even Kahlan warned me about her and I was blind. If something happens to Kahlan, I'll…"

He forced a hard swallow and licked his lips as he moved a little closer to the obviously worried Confessor.

"Cara must be taken care of. She must pay for what she's done to us and I'm afraid I can't do that on my own; Kahlan doesn't trust me anymore."

Covertly, he grabbed her hand and pressed it almost desperately, the gesture reflected in his voice.

"I need your help. I need to get back the woman I love. Please, Dennee."

Dennee just stared at him.

##

"Nothing, my lady." The old healer shook his head, defeated. "I find nothing wrong with her. This must be magic. You must send for a wizard."

Kahlan sighed, frustrated.

"I already have a wizard looking into this, but I need you to give her something for the fever, to help her feel better!"

The old healer blinked at her.

"Mother Confessor, if this is indeed a spell of some sort, than there's nothing my herbs and potions will do for her."

"You don't know that. Try! If it was magic related, Zedd would've known."

The sharpness of the order forced his body to tremble. This was the Mother Confessor. He could not deny her.

"As you wish, my Queen."

The hapless healer scrounged frantically through his leather bag under the watchful eye of the Mother Confessor. He had to find the proper herbs to help the sick woman, even if he didn't know exactly which, and having the Mother Confessor looming over him was not helpful at all!

"What's taking you so long, healer?!" she knew she wasn't being fair to the old man, but she was beyond caring. She would apologize later. "Certainly you know…"

A sudden knock came from the heavy chamber doors, effectively interrupting Kahlan's tirade. She glared at the obviously relieved man and turned murderous blue eyes at the now opening door. Whoever it was that dared to… "Sister?"

Oh! Who else would dare to interrupt? Her anger died instantly and she forced a smile.

"Dennee, I wasn't expecting you so soon," Kahlan said, her voice soft.

Dennee smiled at her older sister.

"Your bath is ready, Kahlan, and I already sent word to the kitchen to have a tray ready for you."

Kahlan sighed.

"Dennee, I ca…"

"Kahlan, you've been travelling forever. You're tired and weary. You need the comforts of your home."

Another sigh.

Dennee was right and she wanted to give in so badly, all of the past months suddenly weighting down on her like tons of rocks, but there was Cara to think of, and she trusted no one to be left alone with her while she was this vulnerable, and…

"Your… 'friend' is safe here, Kahlan."

Dennee interrupted softly, though she could not disguise the disdain she felt for the Mord'Sith from showing in her voice.

"These are your private chambers, the safest place in the Confessor's Palace. No one will dare to go against your orders."

"I know, but…"

"And your bathing chambers are just next door."

Dennee insisted and took a step closer.

"We can leave the door open if it makes you feel better."

Gently, Dennee took her sister's cold and pale hand, and gave it a light squeeze.

"Please, just let me take care of you for a little while." A gentle smile. "It would make me feel better."

Kahlan stared at those strange, yet so familiar green eyes for the longest time before nodding her agreement. With a warning glance to the nervous healer, she left for the adjacent room to finally have a well deserved warm bath.

##

It was silent in the bathing chambers, just the quiet movement of the soft water ripples in the large wooden tub and the just as soft breathing of its single occupant, and her caretaker.

"Kahlan…" Dennee's voice sounded suddenly too loud in the quiet room.

"This Mord'Sith…"

"She has a name, Dennee."

Kahlan kept her eyes closed, trying to enjoy the light scrubbing of her back, but the feeling gnawing at her from the inside was just too disturbing to ignore.

"Yes, she does. It's 'murderer'!"

Dennee spat, unable to control herself, despite her promise to Kahlan; despite Cara's apology.

"Dennee, we've been through this," Kahlan said calmly, her eyes still closed, "Cara was following orders, just like we once were. There's no excuse for the carnage that happened in Valeria, but she is sorry and I believe her."

Kahlan finally turned her head, her eyes opening suddenly; bright blue eyes burning into fiery green.

"I saw true remorse in her eyes - as have you. She was taken as child and brutalized until her humanity was all but extinguished. Though I'll never let my guard down around any other Mord'Sith, I'll forever think twice before killing any of them."

"You are blind, sister."

Dennee dropped the cloth she was using to rub Kahlan's skin and moved closer to her sister, unafraid.

"This monster is tricking you, just as she tricked Richard, only he was quick to realize it."

"Oh,"

Kahlan exclaimed softly as she grabbed the discarded cloth and began washing her long arms, "is that what he told you, sister; that she was deceiving us? That she was using me against him?"

When Dennee failed to answer, Kahlan went on, her voice detached.

"Did he tell you he proposed to me?"

"Yes," Dennee answered softly, unsure of where this was going.

Kahlan nodded her agreement.

"Did he tell you that he plans for us to move to Westland after we marry?"

The silence was enough for her to imagine the shock on her sister face. She all but smiled.

"Did he tell you, Dennee, that he planned to give up his duty as Seeker and have me step down as Mother Confessor?"

No answer.

"Did he tell you that after I refused his proposal, he claimed the Rahl bond and used it to physically hurt Cara when she tried to defend me from him?"

The choking sound from her side did make her smile this time.

"He's a changed man, Dennee. Whether under the influence of some spell or because the bond is finally claiming his soul, I do not know, but this Richard is not the friend I came to love and respect."

Kahlan turned her head to stare at her numb sister once more.

"You have a choice, Dennee. Either believe him or trust me. Richard is a very dangerous man right now. He's no friend of Aydindril – he's no friend of mine. I sent Zedd to the Keep, hoping he can find a way to fix whatever's happening to him, but I'm not taking any chances. He's under tight surveillance and I'm not letting him anywhere near Cara. Her injuries are mostly his doing - I've witnessed enough of it, and so has Zedd."

Dennee averted her eyes, confused. She was not expecting this. Richard told her to expect Kahlan's fierce defense of Cara, to expect her to tell her the lies the Mord'Sith had convinced her of, but this was something else entirely.

Kahlan was not a woman who was under some spell or lying to protect a friend – she could see that. Kahlan was either telling the truth or was utterly convinced of a masterful lie.

This was no ordinary woman, however; this was the Mother Confessor, the woman who fought and defeated the Keeper; the woman who helped bring down Darken Rahl and gave hope and justice to thousands; this was the woman who could snare one's darkest secrets without the use of her power.

No, Kahlan Amnell would not succumb to a lie by the Mord'Sith - though they were impossible to read -, and if she was spelled, she wouldn't have sent Zedd to the Keep to find a cure for Richard.

Clearly upset, Dennee moved from her seat and walked to the door.

"I don't trust her," was all she said before she left and the bathing chamber was once again silent.

Kahlan expelled a breath and leaned back, her eyes closed. Richard was really getting on her nerves, and that was never a good sign.

##

The doors to the guest room squeaked as they opened, and Richard straightened, listening to the sound as it squeaked again moments after, closing. His shoulders sagged dejectedly, and he leaned on the edge of the open verandah, his head down, eyes closed.

"Richard…"  
He kept quiet until a warm hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"It's useless trying to talk to her, isn't it? I've lost her, haven't I?" his voice was soft and quiet, and so full of sadness it was heartbreaking.

The hand squeezed harder.

"I'll get to the bottom of this, Richard, I promise you."

Richard sighed and finally turned around to face Dennee, eyes teary and sad. He tried to speak, but his voice didn't quite come out the way he wanted. He had to clear his throat before he tried again.

"I know she's lost to me. Cara didn't spell her, Dennee, she tricked her; she turned her against me!" his desperation was quite perceptible.

"Even Zedd, my own grandfather, who has known me since I was born, is against me!"

He moved away from her, rubbing his stubby face in quiet desperation.

"She won't get away with this, Richard! Kahlan has to see reason!" Dennee moved closer to him, but refrained from touching him.

Richard just shook his head, his eyes locked on some distant star.

"I've lost all hope, Dennee."

Richard…" Dennee was taken aback by his lifeless attitude.

He half turned around and gave her a weak smile, a lonely tear rolling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I'm very tired. It's been a very long year." he wiped his tears away with a quick gesture and offered her a more reassuring smile.

"I need a long bath and a good night sleep."

Dennee blinked at him but complied with the unspoken request and left without a word.

Richard kept an eye on her retreating figure, his eyes teary and sad, until she disappeared from sight, the heavy doors closing quietly behind her. Once he was sure he was alone, he turned his attention once more to his nameless star, his lips curling into a spine-chilling smile, his eyes shining with borderline evilness.

"Ah Cara, can you feel my hand squeezing the life out of you?" an amused chuckled escaped. "I can and its delicious."

##

The healer kept staring nervously at the unmoving body of the dreadful creature. He remembered her from the last time she'd been at the Confessor's Palace, though he never actually talked to her. He remembered the tales of those who had been less fortunate in their encounters with Mord'sith. They still spoke of the murderous looks and permanent snarls; about the unspoken promises to snatch their little girls in the middle of the night, and bring them to the nearest Mord'Sith temple and transform them into efficient and emotionless weapons of destruction and torture, like so many other times before. Weapons that would one day return to end their meaningless little lives.

He still remembered.

The others still remembered.

Apparently, only the Mother Confessor didn't and now, here he was, trying to save one of the monstrous creatures at her command – and he was failing miserably.

Beads of sweat formed above his lips, his fists clenching and unclenching at his side. He had failed his Queen; he had failed her over an unworthy creature and he was going to pay for it. He swallowed hard, his breath catching in his throat.

"Well?"

The soft, raspy voice against his ear almost gave him a heart attack and he actually jumped a little. He looked over his shoulder and took a step back, reflexively trying to keep his distance.

"M-mother Confessor…!"

He stuttered nervously, his heart still hammering wildly in his chest. He had been so absorbed in his self-pitying, he hadn't even heard the woman approach him.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I…"

Kahlan pinned him with cold blue eyes, her lips set in a tight line, and that, as he had learned many seasons before, was never a good sign.

"How is she?"

The old man cleared his throat nervously, feeling the cold sweat run down his spine.

"I'm sorry, Mother Confessor." He didn't dare to look her in the eye.

"I've done all I can, but…" he swallowed and looked over his shoulder, at the deathly pale woman lying unmoving on his Queen's bed.

Kahlan's eyes widened in shock and she just stared at the woman's pale, quiet face for a long, dreadful moment.

"My Lady, I…"

His words were abruptly cut off by a warm, vice like grip around his neck, squeezing tight – strong as steel. His old, dark eyes widened with honest fear. The Mother Confessor was mad at him and he was going to end up confessed, and all because of this insidious woman.

It wasn't fair really.

"S-she's dead?!"

Kahlan hissed, her throat constricting painfully at the word, tears already forming in her eyes against her will; her heart breaking into tiny little pieces, howling in silent pain.

She was dead? She… She…

Impossibly, his dark eyes widened even further, his mouth closing and opening in what looked like an attempt to speak, without success.

"N-no…" the old man finally managed his voice no more than a rasp.

"No, she's not dead, my Queen."

The grip around his neck didn't relent and his heart started pumping harder inside his chest.

"I swear it, my Lady – she lives!" the words stumbled desperately out of his mouth, tears threatening to fall from his old eyes. He was going to be confessed!

Kahlan gave him a long, hard stare, judging him, her breathing slightly uneven. Then, just as suddenly as it had grabbed him, the warm hand released its captive, relief coursing through her whole body.

"Answer my question." Was all she was able to say without her voice cracking. She couldn't even look at the woman lying in her bed, in fear of breaking down in tears.

The healer stumbled back, his hands around his neck in foolish protection.

"S-she…" he sighed.

"I can't figure out what's wrong with her, my Lady. It's beyond my ability. Surely the great wizard will be able to assist you better in this matter."

Kahlan closed her eyes, her slender fingers rubbing her tired eyes in quiet desperation.

"He tried already. Magic is not working – I've told you that."

The healer blinked his hand still around his sore neck. Surely it was going to bruise.

"My Lady, perhaps…" he shook his head. This was a Mord'Sith his Queen was desperately trying to save, for the Creator's love!

"Perhaps it's some ailment that affects her kind only. I'm not familiar with D'Haran illnesses."

The cold stare Kahlan sent his way chilled his blood. He was now sure he was still breathing by the Creator's own grace!

"D'Haran's are people, just like you and I, healer, and most of them still live terrified of what Rahl might do to them should they dare defy him."

Her voice was lacking its usual softness, and yet, it was so full of passion and conviction, he dared not question her.

"And Mistress Cara is a very good friend of mine and the wizard's. She has saved our lives more times than I care to recall. Our success in our mission against the Keeper lies as much in her ability to keep us safe and sound, as in our skills combined."

The healer lowered his eyes, properly chastened. He had heard those stories too, though he always believed them to be lies, fantasies of someone's wild imagination.

"But you bring a valid point to attention."

Kahlan went on without missing a beat, her mind working furiously.

"This could be some sort of illness that we are unfamiliar with; perhaps one that cannot be healed with magic or common herbs…"

She moved swiftly to her desk and scribbled a hasty note. She read it once, satisfied and rushed for the door, reaching for the first guard she could find.

"Go to the Keep and find Wizard Zeddicus – give this to him."

The guard took the folded piece of parchment and hid it in the inside of his dark blue surcoat.

"Yes, my Lady." He bowed and moved quickly away.

"Guard?"

The soldier stopped and turned around.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"What's your name?"

"Elias, my Lady."

Kahlan nodded.

"Make haste, Elias. A life is depending on that note."

The guard stood to attention and rushed out of his Queen's private quarters.

He would not disappoint his Queen.

Kahlan sighed and went back inside, the healer still there, staring at her nervously.

"You're dismissed, but stay close."

"Yes, Mother Confessor."

The old man bowed and rushed out the door, glad to be away from the menacing woman – at least for now.

Kahlan sat down next to the blonde woman, picked up a warm, clammy hand between hers, and sighed heavily.

She could tell Cara's breathing was slowly becoming shallow, but at least now she seemed to be resting. She was losing her friend; she could feel it in her heart and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Fighting the sudden urge to break into tears she lay down next to Cara, kissing the warm hand affectionately.

"Don't you dare leave me, Cara Mason," she whispered in as she snuggled closer.

"I will hunt you down and bring you back by the ear!"

A barely heard chocking like sound seemed to be her answer, though Cara's face remained impassive, her breathing unchanged. Kahlan smiled a little and closed her eyes.

"Zedd will be here soon," she said softly, "and we'll find a way to heal you, Cara. I promise."

Quietly, in the darkest corner of the quiet room, cold, sharp eyes, avidly watched the resting women, unsure whether to feel disgusted or amused. The lone watcher careful to remain hidden stepped forward slightly and spoke in a bored voice that barely disturbed the air,

"Perhaps I can be of assistance, Mother Confessor."

Kahlan reacted at lightning speed, rising from her bed in barely a moment, a sharp dagger securely held in one hand; her eyes sharp and devoid of all traces of sleep and exhaustion.

"Show yourself."

She commanded in the general direction the voice had come from, her heart beating wildly. There was a moment of tense silence, followed by the soft rustle of footsteps, as the mysterious owner of the voice stepped forward.

Kahlan's eyes narrowed in recognition, her lips pursed.

##


End file.
